Caleidoscópio
by Maria Lua
Summary: Produzem um número infinito de combinações de imagens variadas. Sucessão rápida e cambiante de impressões e sentimentos. Adolescentes descobrindo o que é estar entre medos, misterios, amores e amizades. -Capítulo 17 On!-
1. Trailer

**Nome: **_Caleidoscópio_

**Tipo: **_Hogwarts/ Universo Alternativo_

**Shippers:** _Harry/Gina /~/ Rony/Hermione /~/ Draco/PO /~/ Sirius/PO /~/  
Remus/Tonks._

**Fics antigas: **_No meu perfil_

**Resumo:** _Caleidoscópio: ¹Produzem um número infinito de combinações de imagens variadas.  
²Sucessão rápida e cambiante de impressões e sentimentos.  
Jovens envoltos de muitos segredos que vão mudar sua vida de fato. Amores, amizades, medos e desejos mudam com apenas uma volta do caleidoscópio da vida._

**AVISOS:**

_Fic Universo alternativo. Voldemort não existe foi destruído.  
_

_Assim se você não gosta dos casais, mas mesmo assim quiser dá uma olhadinha da fic eu agradeceria ^^  
_

_Poema que aparecerá no começo dos capítulos é de autoria da Danielle Steel, ou seja, não é meu. Mas, a história é totalmente diferente da do seu livro.  
_

_Personagens não me pertencem, só os estou pegando emprestado para fazer um história sem fins lucrativos.  
_

_Fic betada pela Marjory_

Apresentação dos personagens

**Harry Potter**

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência Física:** Alto, forte, moreno com cabelos naturalmente desarrumados e olho verde-esmeralda parcialmente encoberto por óculos.

**Características psicológicas: **Tímido às vezes. Tem um jeitinho companheiro que conquista a todos. Alegre e maroto é um dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts.

**Casa:** Grifinória

**História:**Teve sua vida modificada quando seus pais morreram na Grande Guerra Bruxa. Criado pelo padrinho, sempre sentiu falta principalmente de um carinho materno. Apesar disto sempre coloca uma máscara fazendo com que fique difícil dizer realmente o que ele está sentindo. É cheio de segredos.

**Gina Weasley**

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Aparência Física:** Baixinha com curvas nos lugares certos. Cabelos ruivos longos e lisos com olhos castanho-claro e pequenas sardas salpicadas nas bochechas dando um ar falsamente infantil a moça.

**Características Psicológicas:** Antes era extremamente tímida, mas com o tempo foi deixando sua verdadeira personalidade aparecer. Alegre, extrovertida e encantadora não deixa assuntos inacabados e não é de escutar calada ofensa nenhuma. Mesmo sem tomar consciência é muito popular por ser considerada uma das Belas de Hogwarts.

**Casa:** Grifinória

**História:** Única filha após seis homens desde pequena aprendeu a ser forte e não chorar por qualquer coisa. Sua magia é tanto modificada e vez ou outra não consegue controlá-la.

**Rony Weasley**

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência Física:** Ruivo, alto, corpo musculoso e belos olhos azuis.

**Características psicológicas:** Engraçado, divertido e um pouco medroso. Tem como característica marcante o sonho de se sobrepor. É extremamente companheiro e às vezes ciumento.

**Casa:** Grifinória

**História:** Filho casula entre os homens da família Weasley, cresceu vendo as inúmeras conquistas dos irmãos e acabou se fechando no seu mundo onde seu maior sonho é superar os irmãos e acaba esquecendo os limites.

**Hermione Granger**

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência Física:** Uma mulher quase feita. Corpo exuberante possui cabelos castanhos com cachos baixos e abertos emoldurando o rosto perfeito com expressivos olhos também castanhos.

**Características psicológicas:** Anormalmente inteligente pega as situações no ar, exceto aquelas que lhe envolvem. Nascida trouxa vez ou outra sofre alguns preconceitos e encontra nos amigos seu porto seguro.

**Casa:** Grifinória

**História:** Teve uma vida normal ate os 11 anos quando descobriu ser bruxa. Conheceu os amigos quando os mesmos a protegeram de um grupo de sonserinos. É muito popular tanto por ser a melhor aluna do colégio quanto por ser uma das belas da grifinória.

**Draco Malfoy**

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência Física:** Cor pálida saudável. Possui cabelos loiros platinados, feições e postura aristocráticas. Olhos azul-acinzentados.

**Características psicológicas:** Usa a máscara de frio, arrogante, um autentico sonserino para esconder o rapaz inteligente, companheiro e amigo que é.

**Casa:** Sonserina

**História:** Sua vida mudou rumo quando Voldemort caiu levando consigo seus comensais. Seu pai foi preso e Narcissa assustada buscou abrigo com os parentes do "bem" fazendo Draco conviver com os assustadores Malfoy's e os Black's da grifinória.

**Kate Sullivan**

**Idade:**15 anos

**Aparência Física:** Metade veela, possui cabelos loiros, longos e lisos e penetrantes olhos azuis.

**Características Psicológicas:** Usa o sarcasmo e a ironia como barreira de proteção. Quando amiga é confiável e extremamente leal. Apesar de ser popular por sua beleza é inteligente e astuta. Muito popular por se uma das belas da grifinória.

**Casa:** Grifinória

**História:** Após a grande guerra sentiu a morte do pai e a constante mania da mãe em não falar do passado. Já morou em vários países, mas só se sente em casa em Hogwarts. Sofre com as mudanças de marido da mãe e odeio ou não confia no atual.

**Trailer**

**Uma guerra vencida**

_-É Sirius, acabou - Falou Remus em tom rouco olhando a paisagem destruída em volta._

_-Mas, a que preço vencemos essa guerra? Questionou o moreno pegando o pequeno bebe que chorava descoberto no chão._

_-Nós só fizemos o que tinha que ser feito – Disse Remus suspirando – E agora é arcar com as conseqüências._

**Muitos destinos mudados**

_-O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Sirius ríspido._

_-Eu preciso de ajuda – Respondeu Narcissa e o moreno pode ver o pequeno bebe loiro que estava nos braços da prima._

**O caleidoscópio da vida gira novamente...**

**Amizades abaladas.**

_Não deu tempo de ninguém se recuperar da resposta, nem mesmo eu. No segundo seguinte um Rony altamente descontrolado pulou em cima de mim começando a me esmurrar._

**Amizades inesperadas**

_-Você acha que tudo vai se resolver? Perguntou Harry pra lá de irônico._

_-Ei, que eu saiba o irônico, sarcástico e malvado sou eu – Falou Draco tentando fazer graça para melhorar o clima que estava na sala._

_[...]_

_-Isso é no mínimo inusitado – Falou Sirius e Remus não deixou de concordar._

_-Pela primeira vez na vida você falou algo que presta Black – Disse Snape revirando os olhos._

**E mais uma volta**

**Mistérios**

_-Eles vão ver que nossa vingança vai ser lenta e prazerosa – Disse ela com um sorriso maldoso._

_-Vai ser difícil sem completá-la, mas nada é impossível para gente – Falou o homem sorrindo vitorioso._

**Sacrifícios**

_Eu digo uma última vez por saber que minha hora está chegando. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que ele vai ter um papel decisivo nessa guerra e que para a antiga lenda ocorra eu terei que me sacrificar._

**Uma nova ameaçada**

_-Eles podem estar querendo vingança ou reaver o antigo chefe – Falou Remus pensativo com ar serio._

_-Para isso eles iriam precisar do Harry de uma um forte energia mágica – Disse Sirius completando o raciocínio do amigo._

_-Então eles precisariam da sétima filha – Terminou Snape fazendo o silêncio reinar na sala._

**Mais uma volta**

**Amores novos**

_Os dois olharam para cima e viram o pequeno visco em cima dos dois. Gina corou muito e Harry apenas sorriu maroto._

_-Tradição é tradição – Falou ele antes de puxá-la pra si a beijando com intensidade._

**Amores descobertos**

_-Você fez a sua escolha – Acusou Draco virando de costa para não encarar aqueles olhos azuis._

_-E escolhi errado – Disse ela com lágrima nos olhos – É isso que você quer escutar? Eu errei, mas me perdoa. Eu gosto de você._

_-Talvez gostar não seja o suficiente – Falou Draco em tom triste._

**Amores reconstruídos**

_-Olha, eu sei que errei bem menos que acertei quando estávamos juntos, mas me perdoa – Pediu Rony tocando na mão dela com carinho – Eu ainda te amo._

_-Eu preciso de tempo para pensar – Falou Hermione se afastando._

**Amores que pedem uma nova chance**

_-Você já fugiu demais Lizzie, já se passaram quase 21 anos – Falou Sirius apertando o braço dela a puxando para perto de si – Você não vai fugir novamente._

_-Para com isso Sirius, você ta me machucando – Disse Liz soltando o braço._

_-É você me machucou bem mais profundamente – Falou Sirius magoado._

**Tudo a mercê de mais uma volta do caleidoscópio da vida**

**Harry Potter**

**Gina Weasley**

**Rony Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Kate Sullivan**

**Sirius Black**

_Em_

_**Caleidoscópio**_

**N/a: Ola!!**

**Bom...assim se alguém gostar do trailer e achar que a fic pode ate prestar mande um review que eu posto o capitulo um.**

**Espero mesmo que alguém goste.**

**=*****


	2. Primeiros ventos

**Caleidoscópio**

_O primeiro__  
__Momento tremulante__  
__da vida..._

**Capítulo 1--Primeiros ventos**

-Algo me diz que algo vai acontecer com você esse ano – Falou Sirius sorrindo para o afilhado

-Sirius, eu adoro os seus momentos profetas, mas se eu acreditasse em adivinhações eu não teria tirado um "o" no NOM's – Falou Harry levemente debochando.

Os dois morenos se encararam vendo que se rendia primeiro e dessa vez quem o fez foi o mais velho. Sirius Black era um moreno alto que esbanjava charme por aonde ia. Os cabelos negros atualmente cortados de maneira curta deixavam os enigmáticos olhos azuis escuros à mostra. Os ombros largos e a postura reta davam um ar aristocrata e arrogante que eram conceitos facilmente quebrados pelo constante sorriso que aparecia nos lábios grossos.

-Você é irritante – Constatou Sirius revirando os olhos.

-Aprendi com o mestre! Disse Harry rindo em seguida.

Harry Potter era um jovem incrivelmente interessante. Aos dezesseis anos reunia em si qualidades inumeráveis. Dono de expressivos olhos verdes-esmeralda levemente ocultados pelos óculos que davam um ar de intelectual que entrava em eterno contraste com os cabelos negros naturalmente bagunçados. O corpo modelado por anos de quadribol era mais um atrativo. Isso unido ao sorriso fácil e o jeito meigo, amigo e carinhoso faziam dele um dos estudantes mais populares de Hogwarts.

-Você vai para o primeiro jogo né? Perguntou Harry baixando os olhos ao calar-se.

-Eu não perderia o seu primeiro jogo como capitão por nada nessa vida – Falou Sirius colocando a mão no ombro dele – Eles ficariam muito orgulhosos de você, principalmente o James.

-Eu sei – Falou Harry mordendo os lábios, mania que era igual da mãe quando ficava triste ou saudosista.

Harry havia sido criado pelo seu padrinho. Os seus pais tinham morrido na batalha épica na qual Dumbledore havia vencido o maior bruxo das trevas: Voldemort. Era fato que sentia uma imensa falta os pais, mas sabia muito bem disfarçar o seu vazio fazendo ser difícil dizer o que ele sentia.

-Bem que você disse que era cedo...ainda falta 45 minutos para o trem partir – Comentou Sirius na tentativa de amenizar a tensão que havia sido criada ao falar de James.

-Pelo menos os Weasley chegaram – Falou harry sorrindo.

Na direção dos morenos vinha o casal Molly e Arthur Weasley. Molly já vinha com sua expressão preocupada naturalmente maternal enquanto Arthur acenava alegremente. Logo atrás deles vinham Fred e Jorge que acenavam felizes para Sirius. O Black era para os dois uma espécie de ídolo, a final ele era um dos lendários marotos, grupo que aterrorizava Hogwarts levando o riso em um momento em que a dor da perda era gritante em cada tijolo do castelo.

Após os gêmeos vinha o Rony. Ele aparentava estar mais alto e levemente mais forte. O modo de andar estava mais confiante e os cabelos ruivos estavam mais curtos que o normal. Os olhos azuis não eram mais amigáveis como Harry lembrava e o sorriso a seu ver não era o brincalhão que caracterizava o seu melhor amigo.

E logo atrás dele vinha ela. Gina Weasley. Harry não conteve o sorriso ao vê-la. Era dona de uma beleza que poderia ser considerada tudo menos convencional. Possuía cabelos ruivos, lisos e longos no momento presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos castanhos eram penetrantes e expressivos. As pequenas sardas salpicadas em suas bochechas unidas ao corpo pequeno com curvas nos lugares certos davam ama falsa impressão de fragilidade a moça. Os olhos verdes do moreno se perderam na imagem dela e uma lembrança a muito esquecida retornou a mente dele.

**Flashback**

_-Padrinho, eu posso tentar afundar o barco do Draco? Perguntou Harry sorrindo despreocupado passando pela primeira fez pela barreira que lhe levaria para a parte bruxa da estação.___

_-Seria ate engraçado, mas a sua tia Narcissa te mataria e me mataria então não seria mais tão divertido – Falou Sirius escondendo um sorriso. Era difícil repreender o afilhado quando possuía em si uma alma mais que marota.___

_-Que pena! No caminho eu penso em algo – Disse Harry. Ele cresceu escutando as mirabolantes histórias vividas pelos marotos, grupo formado por Sirius, seu pai James, Remus e outro cara a quem seu padrinho nunca se referia. Mas, agora era sua vez de fazer história.___

_O pequeno Potter olhou em volta assistindo pais se despedirem dos filhos, pessoas embarcando no trem, a fumaça, o barulho, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Ao leste da estação estava uma família formada por ruivos, mas não foi a cor peculiar dos cabelos que lhe chamou atenção e sim uma pequena menina que se estava levemente afastada dos irmãos e pela cor avermelhada do rosto parecia que chorava ou havia chorado. Pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de proteger alguém.___

_-Sirius, olha que menininha bonitinha, um dia eu vou namorar com ela – Falou Harry animado mostrando a ruiva para o padrinho.___

_-Hum... – Falou Sirius rindo arrepiando ainda mais o cabelo do afilhado._

**Fim do Flashback**

_*Quem sabe não é hora de cumprir antigas promessas*_ pensou Harry com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.

-A Gina esta pelo menos cinco quilos mais magra – Afirmou Sirius fazendo Harry sair dos seus devaneios.

-Ahn? Serio? Perguntou o moreno intrigado.

-Bom...depois do modo como você "secou" a coitada, ela deve ter perdido no mínimo isso – Falou Sirius debochado.

-Idiota – Disse Harry antes de sentir suas costelas sendo quebradas por um abraço típico da Sra. Weasley.

Fred e Jorge foram falar com Sirius. O moreno contrariando Molly virou sócio dos gêmeos dando o capital inicial para os dois abrirem uma loja de logros. Ela ainda estava sendo organizada, mas abriria ainda naquele ano antes um pouco do Natal.

-Oh querido! Você está tão magrinho – Falou Molly enquanto apertava as bochechas do moreno.

-Mãe, a senhora esta constrangendo o Harry – Falou Gina na tentativa de salvar o moreno de mais um abraço da mãe. Molly sorriu corada se afastando para cumprimentar Sirius – Você ta bem?

-Acho que eu sobrevivo – Disse Harry rindo puxando a ruiva para um abraço e fechou os olhos ao sentir o doce aroma floral que ela emanava – Tava com saudades. Como foi as férias sem mim?

-Ei Potter, pode parar de abraçar minha irmãzinha – Mandou Jorge fazendo Sirius sorrir malicioso e Gina corar.

-Foi um tédio – Respondeu Gina a Harry fingindo não ter escutado o comentário de Jorge – O Rony e a Hermione entre tapas e beijos e todas as minhas amigas viajando. Alias parabéns por ter se tornado capitão.

-Você ganhou o cargo? Perguntou Rony levemente irritado se dirigindo pela primeira vez desde que chegará ao amigo.

-Ganhei – Respondeu Harry olhando de maneira seca para Rony – E quero a senhorita no meu time.

-Vou pensar no seu caso Sr. Capitão – Disse Gina risonha beijando o maxilar do moreno que havia ficado rígido quando ele encarava Rony.

Os dois haviam se aproximado muito no meio do ano passado quando Harry rompeu o seu namoro com Cho Chang. Nessa mesma época Rony e Hermione haviam começado a namorar e essa foi a principal causa do abalo na amizade de Rony e Harry. Pois, Harry e Hermione no quarto ano dos dois acabaram namorando. Tinha sido algo intenso e levemente duradouro, mas no fim eles decidiram que haviam confundido uma forte amizade com amor e terminaram continuando mais amigos do que nunca. Só que Rony não acreditava naquele rompimento tão pacifico e sentia muito ciúme de Harry.

-E seu namoradinho? Perguntou Harry tentando inutilmente esconder o seu tom enciumado.

-A gente terminou. Eu soube que o Miguel andou agarrando a sua ex-namoradinha nas férias – Falou Gina como se contasse algo sobre uma terceira pessoa.

-Sinto muito – Falou Harry mentindo descaradamente. Gina deu os ombros rindo e logo começou a atualizar o moreno que havia passado os três meses de férias de verão andando pela Europa trouxa.

Então Kate chegou. Andar firme como se tivesse em uma passarela. Os fios dourados caiam como cascata pelas suas costas. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho triste. O corpo alto e ergue unido ao lado meio veela deslumbrava todos os homens próximos. Mas, Harry não entendia o porquê de não se deslumbrar.

-É incrível como a Kate chama atenção, assim como a mãe – Resmungou Sirius.

Kate Sullivan era filha de Lizzie madrinha de Harry. Ela havia saído de Londres logo após a guerra onde perdeu o marido e amigos. Lizzie acabou casando mais três vezes, o atual marido era realmente odiado pela sua filha que via em Sirius um segundo pai.

Ela cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso encantador. Abraçou Sirius, acenou para os Weasley, olhou feio para Harry e abraçou Gina com carinho e logo começou a conversar com a mesma, a final as duas eram amigas desde o primeiro ano.

-Ola a todos! Cumprimentou Hermione chegando perto do grupo.

Hermione já tinha um corpo mais mulher. Seios fartos com cintura fina totalmente proporcional a sua altura. Possuía cabelos castanhos com cachos comportados que emolduravam o belo rosto. Os olhos também eram castanhos, nariz fino e lábios levemente grossos e extremamente convidativos.

Ela beijou o namorado e abraçou Harry, mas logo soltou o amigo quando viu a forma que Rony olhava para si. Não demorou muito e eles embarcaram. Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine de monitores. Kate foi falar com o namorado que era da Sonserina e Gina e Harry foi atrás de uma cabine.

Luna logo em seguida. Vendo que a ruiva não estava mais sozinha Harry se aconchegou melhor no banco e aproveitou para cochilar, já que há dois dias não dormia direito. Mas, assim como nos dois dias anteriores aquele pesadelo começou.

Não era um pesadelo qualquer. Ele não via nada, apenas sentia. Era como se uma parte dele quisesse se libertar, mas para isso acontecer era como se parte de sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada de forma brutal.

Harry abriu os olhos assustada e encontrou Gina o encarando com olhos preocupados. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Luna não estar mais ali. Sua visão estava turva. Sua boca seca. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

-Você esta bem? Perguntou Gina em tom preocupado.

-To...eu...minha...cabeça...ta...doendo – Respondeu Harry ofegante segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos deixando os óculos caírem no chão da cabine.

-Oh! Harry! – Exclamou Gina se levantando e sentando do lado dele o abraçando. A ruiva começou a afagar lentamente o cabelo dele, em um carinho maternal, preocupado, que veio em uma hora muito bem vinda.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando. Era incrível o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Gina estava angustiada, queria ficar assim cuidando dele para sempre. Podia mentir para todos, mas não podia continuar mentindo para si. Ela o amava. Amava-o desde os seus dez anos quando o viu pela primeira vez, mas estava cansada de ser vista apenas como uma amiga ou pior como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. Talvez Kate tivesse razão quando lhe dizia que ela não fazia nada para mudar aquela concepção. Talvez fosse a hora certa de agir.

-Ta melhor? Perguntou ela em tom suave.

-Você é perfeita sabia? Falou Harry ainda de olhos fechados fazendo a garota corar – Eu pensei que eu ia morrer, mas só foi você se aproximar que...Merlin, obrigado.

-Isso já aconteceu antes? Perguntou Gina disfarçando o embaraço.

-Vem acontecendo a uns dias – Respondeu Harry ainda de olhos fechados. A dor parecia ter consumido suas forças ate mesmo para mentir.

-Harry, você precisa contar a alguém! – Exclamou Gina surpresa pela resposta que havia recebido.

-Não. É apenas um pesadelo – Falou Harry ainda de olhos fechados, apesar de não mais sentir dor queria ficar mais tempo perto dela.

-Se acontecer de novo você promete me contar? Perguntou Gina incerta.

Harry abriu os olhos virando o rosto para poder encará-la. O seu rosto ficou a centímetros do da ruiva, mas não se afastou. Os lábios dela estavam umedecidos e entreabertos como um convite silencioso para um beijo, convite que Harry não queria nem iria recusar.

Ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela e quando os lábios dos dois estavam praticamente se encostando Harry assistiu extasiado ela fechando os olhos. O toque leve fez com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo de ambos. Começou com um selinho longo como se eles quisessem se acostumar com o sabor dos lábios do outro. Harry sugou maliciosamente o lábio inferior da ruiva e se deliciou com o pequeno gemido que ela soltou...

-EU ODEIO O ZABINI!! Gritou Kate extremamente irritada abrindo a porta da cabine na toda fazendo o casal se separar, mas para a sorte deles a loira estava tão zangada que nem notou o que estava acontecendo anteriormente na cabine.

-E porque você ta com tanta raiva dele? Perguntou Harry irritado pela interrupção, porém curioso para saber o que havia acontecido.

-Você ta aqui? Perguntou Kate encarando o moreno – Eu quero conversar com a minha amiga sozinha.

-Eu só saiu daqui quando a gente chegar em Hogwarts – Falou Harry debochado.

-Ah é! Esqueci que você não tem mais seus amiguinhos para ficar colado – Falou Kate maldosamente descontando sua irritação.

-Kate, para! Quem te irritou foi o Zabini então não desconta no Harry – Falou Gina em tom de mãe repreendendo o filho levado.

-Tem razão...desculpa, Potter – Falou Kate sentando na frente da amiga.

-Ta tudo bem – Disse Harry, mas não podia dizer que aquelas palavras não o haviam machucado, porque tinham e muito. A realidade nem sempre é prazerosa.

-Em tão o que aconteceu? Perguntou Gina vendo que Harry estava incomodado.

-O Blaise me traiu com a vaca da Lilá Brown, você acredita? Quem ele pensa que é para trair uma Sullivan? Questionou Kate irritada jogando os longos cabelos dourados para o lado.

-Você é estranha – Constatou Harry revirando os olhos.

-Vem cá. O que é que os garotos vêem nela? Você já ficou com ela né? Então diz ai Potter – Mandou Kate fazendo Gina revirar os olhos também.

-Vamos dizer...bem...que... – Harry tentou explicar corando.

-Vamos dizer que ela "dá" para qualquer um? Isso eu já sabia – Falou Kate debochada – Mas, ele vai se arrepender. Vai ver o que perdeu e você vai me ajudar, Gina. A gente vai fazer uma reforma nos nossos uniformes.

-Porque "nossos"? Perguntou Gina perdida e harry gostava cadê fez menos daquela conversa.

-Se eu fizesse sozinha iam falar que foi por despeito – Disse Kate com cara de óbvio.

-E não é por despeito? Perguntou Harry debochado.

-Não se meta Potter – Mandou Kate – Esse ano promete.

**N/a: Ola!!**

**Primeiro capítulo postado e espero mesmo que gostem e que deixem reviews..**

**=****

**Ate o próximo **


	3. Que o jogo comesse

_Como um diamante __  
__No mar,__  
__Cintilando__  
__Ao sol__  
__Do meio-dia..._

**Capítulo 2-- Que o jogo comece**

**Narrado por Harry**

O banquete de começo do ano foi bem diferente por falta de melhor adjetivo. Ou pelo menos para mim. Eu estava sentado ao lado de Rony e Hermione, mas não trocava uma única palavra com os dois. Eu conversava com os meus outros colegas de dormitório. Pude perceber que o Remus me observava intrigado, mas eu não retribuía o olhar estava ocupado demais olhando para Gina. Aquilo que havia acontecido no trem tinha mexido comigo e eu sabia que a gente precisa e muito conversar.

Após a seleção dos novatos e do discurso de Dumbledore subimos para o salão comunal. A noite caminhava para a tediosa normalidade quando Dino deu a idéia de jogarmos "Verdade ou conseqüência" um jogo trouxa que eu tinha a leve impressão que não ia dá em boa coisa, a final os jogadores eram: eu, Rony, Hermione, Simas, Dino, Nerville, Gina, Kate, Amanda (Uma menina do quinto ano), Lilá, Parvati, e outra garota que eu acho que faz sexto ano.

-Granger, já que você é a "sabe-tudo", porque você não enfeitiça a garrafa para dá algum sinal quando a pessoa mentir?? Perguntou Kate e eu não gostei nenhum pouco do seu tom de voz. **(N/a: Eu tenho quase certeza que esse feitiço não existe, mas vamos fazer uma forçinha para imaginar ele existindo ta??)**

-Eu acho que isso não é necessário – Falou Mione levemente nervosa.

-Com medo da verdade, Hermione? Pergunto Parvati com um tom bem malicioso olhando de canto de olho para mim.

-Coloca logo o feitiço se não vai ficar tarde de mais para jogar – Falou à menina que eu não sei o nome.

Hermione olhou da menina ao chão antes de dar um suspiro de desistência. Ela pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço não-verbal.

-Vamos ver se está prestando – Falou Kate com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios – Dino, você é gay?

-Claro que não! Exclamou Dino surpreso e indignado e eu tive que me controlar para não rir. Eu podia ate imaginar o que viria em seguida.

-Viu! A Granger errou o feitiço, a garrafa não fez nada – Falou a loira maldosamente.

-Olha aqui sua vadi... – Começou a falar um Dino extremamente irritado.

-É melhor você parar Dino – Mandei cortando sua frase no meio – Vamos começar o jogo.

Rodei a garrafa e aos poucos o clima pesado foi se transformando em ansiedade. E para o meu completo azar a garrafa parou para eu responder e a tal Amanda perguntar. Odeio ser o primeiro.

-Verdade ou conseqüência? Perguntou ela com um sorrisinho.

-Vamos começar com...verdade – Falei e todos olharam para ela esperando a pergunta.

-Você e a Chang tem volta? Perguntou ela e eu suspirei aliviado por não ser uma pergunta constrangedora.

-Não! Não temos – Respondi com um meio sorriso e o Dino rodou a garrafa.

**Vinte minutos depois**

Eu acho que tive sorte. Porque as perguntas que rolaram não eram tão simples quanto a que fui presenteado. A Kate estava com a língua afiada, e pelo jeito estava descontando toda a raiva da traição naquele joguinho que deveria ser uma diversão quase inocente. Oh loira endiabrada. A garrafa parou e opa! Lilá pergunta para Kate...isso não vai prestar.

-Então queridinha: verdade ou conseqüência? Perguntou Lilá sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Verdade – Respondeu Kate com um sorriso quase igual.

-Como você se sente sendo a maior corna de Hogwarts? Perguntou Lilá e eu vi a Gina revirar os olhos entediada me fazendo soltar um sorriso.

-Eu me sinto bem, mas e você como se sente sendo a maior vagabunda daqui? Perguntou Kate em um tom pra lá de maldoso.

-Ah! Sua vaca! Gritou Lilá pulando para bater na loira.

-_Progeto_! Falei criando uma barreira entre as duas – Vamos tentar manter o nível desse jogo ta certo? Agora eu rodo a garrafa.

Se olhar matasse, eu acho que eu teria morrido já que todo mundo olhou muito feio para a minha pobre pessoa. O povo que gosta de um barraco.

-Verdade ou conseqüência, Gina? Perguntou Kate com um sorriso malicioso. Essa não perdoa nem a melhor amiga.

-Er...conseqüência – Respondeu Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Bom, você vai beijar ombro, pescoço, maxilar, canto da boca e a boca do Harry – Disse Kate se divertindo com o rosto corado de Gina.

-O QUE? Perguntou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou querido Rony – Falou Kate rindo – Para o Rony não enfartar é melhor vocês irem para o dormitório masculino. E para provar que a conseqüência foi cumprida eu quero um prova clara no pescoço do Harry.

-Ela não pode fazer isso – Disse Rony possesso e eu admito estar gostando e muito dessa conseqüência.

-Ela pode sim! Se a Lilá me fez dançar "boquinha na garrafa" qualquer conseqüência vale – Falou Simas irritando.

-Vão logo! Mandou Kate e eu me levantei. Eu r a Gina subimos e graças a Merlin não tinha muita gente no salão para interpretar mal aquela saída repentina. A Gina estava muito corada me encarando e eu descobri que era muito fácil me perder nos seus olhos.

A Gina foi se aproximando a passos curtos de mim. Quando seus lábios entraram em contato com o tecido da camisa que cobria o meu ombro eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pelo meu corpo. Eu podia sentir claramente o seu perfume floral e quando seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna e eu tive que morder o lábio com força para não deixar escapar um breve gemido. Gina passou as mãos pelos meus ombros buscando apoio e só então eu percebi que ela estava na ponta dos pés para beijar meu maxilar então eu me inclinei na sua direção. Ela continuou a trilha de beijos, mas quando ela foi me dar o selinho eu não resisti.

Passei a minha mão pela sua cintura a puxando para mim e a beijei. O que o outro beijo tinha de calmo esse tinha de desejo. Eu a beijava com vontade, sem medo e ela correspondia com a mesmo vontade. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha por espaço. Seu perfume me enlouquecia. O toque delicado da suas mãos me fazia desejá-la ainda mais. Contudo, a necessidade de respirar se fez presente e a gente começou a se afastar aos poucos.

Nós continuamos com as testas coladas e quando ela abriu os olhos eu me perdi novamente naquela imensidão castanha. Ela corou e eu sorri.

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas, porque eu não me arrependo de ter de beijado, mas sei que não deveria ter agido por impulso – Falei de modo serio.

-Ta tudo bem, mas é melhor a gente...

-Esquecer? Completei sua frase – Desculpa, mas é meio impossível.

-É melhor a gente descer – Falou Gina mordendo lábio inferior enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos no intuito de ajeitá-los.

-A gente pode descer, mas depois vamos conversar – Falei descendo com ela para o salão.

Quando a gente sentou novamente na rodinha o pessoal soltou aqueles risinhos irritante e o Rony me olhava com ódio. A garrafa rodou e a Kate teve que usar todos os seus encantos para conseguir um encontro com um rapaz do sétimo ano. A Parvati teve que dá um show com uma música das Esquisitonas. Então a última rodada. A Kate pergunta para a Mione.

-Verdade – Respondeu Hermione ainda rindo da apresentação da Parvati.

-Então Granger, você ainda é virgem? Perguntou Kate maldosamente e todos os olhares foram para a face pálida de Hermione.

-Er...eu... – Tentou responder Hermione – Não.

Não deu tempo de ninguém se recuperar da resposta, nem mesmo eu. No segundo seguinte um Rony altamente descontrolado pulou em cima de mim começando a me esmurrar.

-SEU CANALHA! FILHO-DA-PUTA¹! DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU, USOU A MIONE DA MESMA FORMA QUE QUER FAZER COM A VIRGÍNIA²! – Gritou Rony com muita raiva enquanto acertava o meu nariz com força. Criando força de Merlin sabe onde consegui empurrá-lo. Peguei minha varinha e coloquei em seu pescoço.

-Quem você pensa que é para me ofender? Eu nunca usei ninguém na minha vida e nunca faria isso logo com a Hermione – Falei em tom alto e raivoso. Todos da sala pareciam tão assustados que ficaram petrificados. Eu sabia que não estava controlando completamente a minha magia e sabia que tinha sido eu que havia apagado todas as velas da sala – Você não tem o direito de se sentir traído. A minha história com a Hermione começou e acabou antes mesmo de você se tocar que ela existia.

-Você sempre tem que se fazer de bonzinho né? O santo Potter seria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa a alguém né? Perguntou Rony em tom irônico me irritando profundamente – Mas, eu não vejo sua família com você, a é eles te abandonaram.

-Você chegou mais baixo do que eu imaginava – Falei em tom magoado guardando minha varinha saindo dali sem nem pensar no horário proibido.

**N/a: ¹ Gente desculpa pelo palavrão...****  
****² Eu acho o nome da Gina em inglês bem mais bonito, então decidi deixar assim ^^******

**Sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é o começo de todas as confusões hoho****  
**

**laura potter-- **_Oii!! Ah o sonho do Harry é meio que um segredo da fic, mas que com o tempo você vai entender. ^^ Eles não vão demorar muito para se entender não e quanto ao trio o Rony vai aprontar um pouco antes de tudo se normalizar. Não precisa se preocupar. Essa fic já ta previamente escrita ate o nono capítulo, enquanto tiver leitores eu vou posta-la. Assim não posso prometer postar em um dia, porque eu meio que posto quatro fics ao mesmo tempo então tenho que dividir meu tempo para não atrasar muito em nenhuma, mas prometo não demorar demais para postar ^^_

**lara weasley-- **_Oh querida muito obrigada!! Você não sabe como eu fico feliz que a cada capítulo a fic vá ficando melhor, não sabe a importância disso para mim ^^_

**drika granger-- **_Nem demorei muito para postar ^^_

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem reviews!!**

**=********__


	4. Primeira volta

_uma chama__  
__luminosa e__  
__ardente,_

**Capítulo 3--Primeira volta**

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu senti o coração doer quando vi o Harry saindo daquela forma da sala. O Rony ainda raivoso derrubou um castiçal e subiu pisando duro. Percebendo que eu tinha que tomar uma atitude comecei a lançar um feitiço de confusão nas meninas para aquela história não sair daqui, ela já tinha feito estragos demais. A Kate percebendo o meu ato fez o mesmo com os meninos. Com tudo já remediado vi os meus amigos subirem e me aproximei da Hermione que ainda chorava compulsivamente.

-Mione, é melhor você subir – Falei em um tom quase materno – O Rony ta muito irritado é melhor vocês conversarem quando estiverem mais calmos e quanto ao Harry pode deixar que eu vou falar com ele. Toma um banho e já, já eu subo para conversar com você.

-Gina...

-Kate, a gente conversa depois – Falei de modo meio ríspido saindo da sala comunal atrás do Harry.

Fui abrindo porta por porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Na terceira pude vê-lo sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa e aparentemente destruído. Aproximei-me em silêncio e sentei ao seu lado. Entrelacei seus dedos nos meus e ficamos naquele silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Eu não usei a Mione nem quero te usar – Falou ele em tom baixo como se tivesse se forçando a dizer aquelas palavras para sua defesa.

-Eu sei – Disse apertando a sua mão na minha com carinho – E o Rony também sabe, só falou aquilo porque estava com raiva e queria de magoar.

-E conseguiu – Afirmou Harry e aquele sussurro de apenas duas palavras fizeram meu coração apertar.

Sem saber o que fazer apenas o abrecei. Fiz com que ele deitasse a cabeça no meu colo e comecei a afagar os seus cabelos percebendo que aos poucos ele se acalmou.

-É melhor a gente voltar. É horário proibido – Falou ele levantando e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

Chegamos ao salão sem muitos problemas e antes de subir ele me abraçou com força sussurrando um "obrigado" o que me fez ficar bem arrepiada. Assisti ele subir e logo fiz o mesmo. Fui à direção ao dormitório da Hermione e percebi que ela já havia parado de chorar.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda – Disse Mione me abraçando com força – Como está o Harry?

-Ele está bem mais calmo – Respondi e desviei o assunto para o Rony. Demorei um bom tempo a convencendo de conversar com ele, fato que ela tentaria fazer amanha cedo. Vendo que já estava tarde fui para o meu dormitório.

-Porque você fez aquela pergunta? Perguntei sentando ao lado que Kate que me olhava fazendo bico.

-Eu nunca imaginei que isso iria acontecer – Falou Kate ficando nervosa – Eu pensei que ela ia dizer "sim" e eu ia 'sussurrar um:"puritana" em tom maldoso.

-Kate que eu saiba você ainda é virgem - Falei revirando os olhos.

-E eu também nunca imaginei que seu irmão iria ficar tão descontrolado como daquele jeito, eu realmente fiquei com medo - Disse Kate ignorado o meu comentário anterior.

-Eu também não - Concordei relembrando o acontecido - Mas, você não vai fugir de pedir desculpas ao Harry e a Hermione.

-Eu sei - Falou Kate ficando estranhamente silenciosa.

-Então...o que vamos fazer com os nossos uniformes? Perguntei preferindo mudar de assunto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na manha seguinte a Kate me acordou mais cedo que o normal para podermos usar o banheiro do dormitório primeiro. Vesti o meu "novo" uniforme e me olhei no espelho para ver a diferença. A saia estava uns cinco dedos fechados acima do joelho. A blusa estava mais acinturada e arrochada, os dois primeiros botões abertos para dar um ar desligado no look e a gravata estava frouxa. Coloquei um pouco de lápis nos olhos e gloss trouxa que a Hermione havia me dado. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e deixei algumas mechas soltas. Estava pronta para o primeiro dia de aula.

O uniforme da Kate estava bem parecido com o meu só que sem gravata e é claro que mesmo se ela estivesse vestindo um saco de batatas ela ficaria extremamente linda e charmosa. Descemos para o café e encontramos a Mione sentada a cadeiras de distância do Rony que conversava animadamente com um grupo de garotos do sétimo ano. Sentamos ao lado da Hermione e não demorou nem cinco minutos para o Harry aparecer correndo. Ele parecia estar bem e nada lembrava a noite passada, talvez apenas as olheiras que apareceram no seu rosto.

-Você ta bem? Perguntou Harry para Hermione sentando ao meu lado e na frente de nossa amiga.

-To sim - Respondeu ela apertando a mão dele com carinho.

-Harry e Hermione desculpem-me por ontem - Falou Kate corando. Conhecendo ela tão bem como eu conheço posso ate imaginar o quanto difícil esta sendo para ela fazer aquele pedido.

-Tudo bem! Você não tinha como saber que iria acontecer aquilo - Falou Hermione e Harry confirmou as desculpas com um aceno de cabeça e pela primeira vez naquela manha senti ele me olhando detalhadamente.

-Céus!! Você ta linda!! - Disse ele me fazendo corar enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura e beijava o meu maxilar. Kate e Hermione começaram a rirem divertidas com a cena.

-Idéia da Kate - Falei morrendo de vergonha.

-Boa loira! Mas, agora vou ter que agüentar esses idiotas olhando para você - Falou Harry olhando feio para dois garotos do quarto ano que olhavam abobados para mim, kate e Hermione. Nem preciso dizer que assim que viram o olhar nada maligno do Harry eles viraram o rosto assustados.

-Olha o ciúme Potter - Disse Kate rindo e conseguindo arrancar mais um sorriso da Hermione.

O Harry revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada e continuou me abraçando pela cintura. Ele começou a Hermione e dizer que eu e a kate estávamos ferradas por estarmos no quinto ano, o ano dos terríveis NOM's.

-Bom, eu tenho aula de Rumas agora, você tem o quê? Perguntou Hermione novamente seria ao ver Rony passar por ela e nem a cumprimentar.

-Eu e Kate temos poções - Respondi fazendo careta. Tem pior que aula do Snape em plena segunda feira na primeira aula?

-Eu tenho tempo livre, só acordei por causa do café - Respondeu Harry revirando os olhos - Eu vou com vocês ate as masmorras.

-Vamos então - Disse Kate levantando sendo logo seguida por mim e pelo Harry. A Hermione saiu na direção oposta acenando.

O Harry continuou abraçado a mim lançando olhares mortíferos aos garotos que segundo ele estavam ousando olhar para as minhas pernas. A Kate vinha do nosso lado reclamando o quanto era horrível segurar vela.

-Ora, ora se não é o mais novo casal de Hogwarts - Comentou uma voz sarcástica que eu conhecia muito bem - Eu pensei que você tinha um gosto melhor, Gina.

-A gente não é um casal - Falei corando fazendo tanto ele quanto o Harry rirem - Eu por incrível que pareça estava com saudades Draco,

Draco Malfoy era o sonserino mais chato, irônico, sarcástico e quando queria o amigo mais leal e companheiro. Eu o conheci por intermédio de Harry, no final da grande guerra o pai dele, que era um comensal da morte, foi preso e sua mãe se aproximou da parte "boa" da família então o Draco e o Harry foram criados juntos, apesar do Draco ainda conviver com a família do pai que ainda tentava o corromper.

-Eu também ruiva - Falou Draco me abraçando.

-Ei...ei...ei esse abraço ta muito longo - Disse Harry rindo me puxando de volta para seus braços.

-É né Harry, tem que tomar conta para que sua garota não se apaixone pelo gostosão aqui - Falou Draco e eu e a Kate reviramos os olhos. E pior é que o desgraçado tinha razão. Se o Harry era o cara mais gato da grifinória o da sonserina com certeza é o Draco. Ele era da mesma altura do Harry, mas era um pouco mais forte. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azul-acinzentados. O porte aristocrático e o jeito de bad boy era mesmo um charme.

-Primeiro deixa de ser convencido e segundo eu não sou de ninguém - Falei me fingindo de irritada.

-Ainda - Falou kate bem irônica por sinal.

-Ah...Ola Sullivan - Cumprimentou Draco ficando serio.

-Malfoy - Respondeu Kate também seria. A Kate e o Draco tinham uma história bem mal-resolvida. E ela só piorou tudo começando a namorar o Zabini, que por acaso é o melhor amigo do Draco lá na Sonserina.

-Então Harry cadê as suas sombras? Perguntou Draco e as ver a cara de interrogação do Harry revirou os olhos - O Weasley e a Granger.

-Ah! A Mione está na aula de Runas e o Rony...bem a gente brigou - Respondeu Harry ficando mortalmente serio.

-Brigaram? Indagou Draco não conseguindo esconder a sua surpresa.

-Você tem aula agora? Perguntou Harry recebendo uma negação do Draco - Pois me encontra lá no jardim para eu te explicar, só vou deixar as meninas lá nas masmorras.

-Ta! Tchau Gina...Sullivan - falou Draco saindo pelo corredor.

O resto do caminho passou silencioso com a Kate perdida em pensamentos e o Harry quieto. Chegamos nas masmorras e a Kate entrou na sala sem se despedir. Peguei a minha bolsa que estava com o Harry e o abracei no intuito de agradecer a "carona".

-Que eu saiba você é do sexto ano, Potter - Falou o professor Snape no seu habitual tom maldoso.

-Eu só vim acompanhar a Gina - Falou Harry a contragosto - Aliais, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor. Quando o senhor está livre?

Eu achei aquela pergunta do Harry no mínimo inusitada. Não era segredo para ninguém que o Harry e o Snape se odiavam. E pelo jeito eu não era a única a achar aquela situação estranha, pois o Snape olhou para o Harry com uma cara bem desconfiada.

-Amanha antes do café - Respondeu Snape e o Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-Tchau Gi, boa aula - Desejou Harry dando um beijo no meu rosto e saindo em seguida.

-Huft...tão parecido com o pai - Resmungou o Snape mal-humorada, mas eu nem liguei continuei olhando para o corredor que o Harry tinha ido - Ta esperando o que para entrar, Srta. Weasley?

-Ah! Claro!! Desculpa professor - Falei entrando na sala corada me sentando ao lado de uma Kate ainda perdida em pensamentos.

A aula passou sem problemas e depois tivemos aula de transfiguração e feitiços. Estávamos indo para o almoço quando encontramos as nossas outras amigas. Era um grupo diverso formado por: Luna, Melissa, Jennifer e Rachel.

A Luna junto a Kate era minha melhor amiga. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros que passavam à falsa idéia de estarem sujos. Grandes e sonhadores olhos azuis e um belo corpo. Ela era da corvinal e sempre tinha junto a si um inseparável exemplar do Pasquim, revista da qual o pai era dono.

A Melissa era o oposto de Luna. Possuía cabelos e olhos negros e concorria com a Kate de mais linda do grupo. Era felina e sabia como usar a sua beleza para conseguir o que quer e assim como a Luna era da corvinal.

A Jennifer era a queridinha do grupo. Era extremamente fofa e meiga. Possuía cabelos cortados em forma channel. Era baixinha e toda delicada, mas parecia uma bonequinha com seu par de olhos verdes. Era da lufa-lufa.

E a única sonserina do grupo se chamava Rachel. Ela era irônica como toda boa sonserina. Tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olho azul-escuro. Era alta e confiável, alem de ser muito bonita e charmosa.

-Ola meninas! Cumprimentei sorrindo e as abracei.

-Srta. Weasley, que história é essa de você e Harry Potter estarem andando abraçados pelos corredores? Perguntou Melissa com um sorriso malicioso - Vocês estão namorando?

-Não, nós somos apenas amigos - Falei extremamente corada.

-Por enquanto né? Falou Kate rindo me fazendo corar ainda mais.

-Hoje todas nós vamos almoçar na mesa da Corvinal - Anunciou Luna feliz e todas fomos para o Grande Salão e de longe Harry sorriu para mim. O almoço passou normal entre conversas animadas entre amigas, ate que a monotonia do salão ser quebrada pela entrada da coruja negra do Sirius que deixou um pacote cair no colo o Harry. O Sirius tinha a mania de mandar cartas para o Harry nas mais diversas hora do dia, menos é claro no café junto com o correio matinal.

Logo depois tive aula dupla de herbologia e depois DCAT. Estávamos paradas conversando no corredor quando vi o Harry vindo na nossa direção. Eu sorri para ele e logo as minhas queridas e nada discretas amigas notaram também e viraram para encará-lo o fazendo corar de leve.

-Ola garotas! - cumprimentou Harry sorrindo trazendo diversas reações nas meninas. A Melissa ajeitou o cabelo, Jennifer corou, Rachel o olhou de cima a baixo, Kate revirou os olhos e a Luna, bem a Luna não fez nada.

-Ola - Responderam em coro.

-Kate, será que eu posso falar com você? Pergunto Harry fazendo todas as meninas olharem para a Kate.

-Comigo? Questionou Kate surpresa e admito que ate eu fiquei. Eu tentava me lembrar que o Harry não precisa só ter assuntos comigo.

-É sim, dá pra ser? Perguntou Harry revirando os olhos.

-Ta né - Disse Kate parecendo irritada e curiosa - Ate meninas!

-tchau - Falou Harry me abraçando e eu senti ele colocando algo no meu bolso - tchau meninas!

-Cara, como ele consegue ser tão charmoso? Deveria ser um crime ter aqueles olhos verdes - Disse Melissa nos fazendo rir.

Passei mais alguns segundos com as meninas, mas assim que saí foi só eu virar no corredor que tirei o bilhete que ali estava para ler.

'Senti sua falta no almoço. Roubaram sua companhia de mim e quero ser recompensado hoje a noite viu? A Kate vai te falar o que eu vou dizer. Só não falei o que era ali mesmo porque achei que a Kate não gostaria.

Te adoro'

Sorri ao terminar de ler o bilhete. Esta tão próxima do Harry estava me dando esperança como nunca antes de o ter como namorado e não como amigo, além de que o sabor dos seus lábios não saia da minha cabeça.

Voltei a andar em direção ao Salão Comunal e sorri quando vi o Rony a alguns passos de mim. Estava na hora de falar umas boas verdades para aquele cabeça dura.

-Rony! - Chamei fazendo com que ele virasse e encostasse-se à parede esperando eu acompanhá-lo - Eu queria mesmo conversar com você.

-O que é Gina? Perguntou ele em tom ríspido.

-Você não acha que deve desculpas ao e Harry e principalmente a Hermione? Perguntei em tom um tanto quanto irônico.

-O único que merece receber desculpas sou eu - Falou Rony emburrado - Eles me enganaram.

-Se eles tivessem ficado quando você já havia começado a ficar com a Hermione eu ate concordaria, mas a história deles começou e terminou ainda no quarto ano - Falei tentando colocar alguma coisa na cabeça dele.

-Ele tirou a virgindade dela. Eu é que deveria ter feito isso - Falou Rony como se aquela frase ridícula mostrasse que ele estava certo e eu era a errada.

-Deixa de ser um machista maldito - Falei irritada – Ta com medo dela te comparar com ele?

-Pelo jeito "você" não ver a hora dele te pegar não é? Vestida dessa forma - Falou Rony maldosamente no intuito de me magoar e estava conseguindo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso/ Quis saber movida pela irritação.

-Que vestida assim você parece mais uma vadia - Falou Rony e aquelas palavras me atingiram de forma brusca e logo senti meus olhos marejaram. Eu vi nos seus olhos que ele estava arrependido pelas palavras ditas, mas ele já tinha falado e o estrago em mim já estava mais que feito.

-Eu te odeio - Falei chorando apontando minha varinha para ele - Você é um idiota. Eu nunca vou te perdoar.

Ele passou alguns segundos me encarando estudando as minhas palavras e pareceu magoado e irritado.

-Por te dizer o que toda a escola deve está pensando? Perguntou ele maldosamente. Ele não parecia o Rony de sempre - Ele só vai te usar como fez com todas...ou você acha que é especial?

-EU TE ODEIO!! Gritei chorando e percebi que não estávamos mais sozinhos no corredor.

-Virginia, abaixa a varinha - Pediu a professora McGonnagol em um tom quase maternal.

-É Gina, você tem que conversar com calma com o seu irmão - Falou o professor Lupin tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Podia ver o professor Snape ao lado do professor de DCAT, mas esse não disse nada.

-Ele não é mais meu irmão. Eu não o considero mais assim Falei chorando ainda mais deixando minha varinha cair no chão

-Eu é que não quero ter uma irmã falada - Disse Rony maldosamente e as coisas fugiram do controle. O Harry apareceu no corredor e escutou justamente essa última parte.

-Eu vou acabar com você - Falou Harry já avançando para cima do Rony, mas foi segurado pelo snape.

-Potter, acalme-se!! Mandou Snape com muita dificuldade de segurar ele. Uma corrente fria passou pelo corredor fazendo o professor de poções olhar preocupado para o Lupin - Remus, leve o Weasley daqui.

-Vamos Rony. Vamos ate a minha sala - Mandou Lupin arrastando ele pelo braço.

-Vamos querida - Chamou a professora mcGonnagol me guiando pelo corredor pelos ombros. Eu estava meio sem noção de tempo e espaço e só conseguia chorar - Eu vou pegar um chá para você.

Só então percebi que estávamos na sala dela e ela colocou uma xícara de chá na minha frente.

-Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu? Perguntou a professora ainda no tom quase maternal.

-Eu fui pedir para o Rony se desculpar com o Harry e com a Hermione, porque eles tinham brigado - Comecei a falar quando finalmente me acalmei - Só que ele começou a se irritar e eu também então ele me ofendeu.

-Oh querida! Exclamou a mulher mais velha tocando na minha mão.

-Professora, eu sou vulgar? Quer dizer o que tem de errado em uma garota se arrumando para se sentir bem e tentar conquistar o garoto que gosta? Perguntei em tom triste.

-Não gina. Não tem nada de errado - respondeu a professora - E aposto que seu irmão só falou aquilo porque estava com raiva. Quando vocês tiverem uma boa conversa. Vocês se entenderão.

-Eu nunca mais quero falar com ele - Falei decidida e magoada.

-Você ta dizendo isso porque ta com a cabeça quente, mas não esqueça que saber perdoa é uma virtude - Disse a professora Minerva.

Eu fiquei lá ate me acalmar totalmente e quando sai encontrei o Harry encostado na parede me esperando. Nem pensei duas vezes antes de pular em seus braços escondendo o meu rosto no seu peito. Pelo jeito as posições mudaram. Agora era ele que afagava os meus cabelos para me acalmar. Contudo, só foi sentir a sensação de proteção que aquele abraço me transmitia que parecia que nada mais tinha importância. O Harry é meu porto seguro. É aquele que me acalma, que faz com que o gênio Weasley fique adormecido.

-Você é perfeito - sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele. Se ele escutou não disse nada. Apenas me abraçou mais forte. Como se a nossa vida dependesse daquilo. Como se amanha não existisse. Como se ele me amasse

**N/a: Oi pessoas!!**

**Nossa mil desculpas pela demora...prometo atualizar semanalmente se tiver comentários ta?**

**lara weasley-- **_Oi!! Que bom que gostou ^^ Ai que dera eu ter a conseqüência da Gina com o Harry hoho_

**laura potter-- **_O Rony foi mesmo um idiota, mas ele já, já volta ao normal. Quando a Harry e Gina eles ainda vão contracenar cenas muito fofas._

**danda jabur--**___Oi!! Respondi o outro por e-mail, mas você escolhe se quer receber a resposta aqui no capítulo ou por e-mail. Avise-me ta?? O Sirius é perfeito *-* amo ele. Nunca me conformei dele ter morrido. Eu concordo. Eu acho que trair principalmente a confiança que a pessoa lhe depositou é a pior coisa que uma pessoa pode fazer, ser honesto sempre ganha mais pontos, sem contar que acho que a pessoa que foi traída nunca vai perdoar a outra totalmente. Mas, a Kate ainda vai se redimir muito mais *-* Eu adoro essas discussões filosóficas sobre o uso da magia. Eu acho tão ético o.O_

_hauahuahauha_

**Angelita--**___Oi!! Sim o Rony vai se redimir, não se preocupe. Demorei muito né? Mas, agora vou postar bem mais rápido._

**Bom...desculpa mesmo a demora e os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail. Espero que a fic ainda tenha leitores o.O hoho mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**__


	5. Surpresas

_um nome novo, __  
__uma luz brilhante,_

**Capítulo 4--Surpresas**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Você anda deixando sua magia se descontrolar - Afirmou o Snape no seu costume tom frívolo.

-Ele a ofendeu e você quer que eu fique calmo e frio? - Questionei irritado.

-Você tem o dever de se controlar e você sabe disso - Falou Snape jogando as minhas responsabilidades na minha cara.

-Eu sei, mas às vezes é difícil - Falei frustrado passando mão pelos cabelos para me acalmar - Posso ir? Quero ver como a Gina está.

O Snape fez um gesto mal educado com a mão permitindo a minha saída. Fui em direção a sala da McGonnagol e esperei encostado na parede ela sair. Não demorou muito e a porta foi aberta. Antes mesmo que arrumasse algo para falar ela se jogou nos meus braços e sem pensar retribui o abraço com força.

-Querida, eu quero que você saiba que tudo que ele falou é mentira. Entendeu? - Falei com o tom mais carinhoso possível.

Ela fez um sim com a cabeça e eu a abracei novamente. Depois de um tempo a Gina pediu para subir ate o dormitório para lavar o rosto para o jantar. Subimos e quando chegamos lá na Sala Comunal Kate e Mione olharam de forma preocupada para a ruiva, a final o seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado graças ao choro. Fiz um discreto gesto com a mão para elas não se aproximarem.

-Sobe lá que eu vou ficar te esperando - Falei em tom carinhoso e ela subiu sem dizer mais nada.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kate assim que a Gina não estava mais visível.

-O Rony a ofendeu - Falei fazendo a Kate arregalar os olhos e Mione levar as mãos a boca - Eu só escutei ele falando que ela era "falada", mas a briga já estava acontecendo a mais tempo e a Gina já estava chorando.

-Céus, o Rony enlouqueceu - Disse Hermione com os olhos marejados.

-E você faz o quê? - Perguntou Kate para mim.

-Eu tentei acabar com ele, mas o idiota do Snape me segurou e o Remus levou o Rony para fora do corredor - Respondi com cara feia - Mas, é melhor ninguém tocar no assunto com Gina. Quando ela estiver preparada ela conta realmente o que aconteceu.

Nós ficamos em silêncio e não demorou muito para Gina descer. Saímos ainda em silêncio. Eu abraçando a Gina e as meninas do nosso lado. Mas, eu sentia que a Gina estava bastante tensa.

-Harry, porque é que você está andando abraçado comigo? - Perguntou Gina me surpreendendo e fazendo as meninas a olharem assustadas.

-Incomodo? - Perguntei magoado. Pelo jeito ela havia acreditado no Rony noite passada.

-Não...só quero saber - Respondeu ela e eu me afastei.

-Porque eu me sinto bem, gosto da sua companhia - Falei pausadamente - Olha, vão indo jantar...eu lembrei que tinha que falar com o Remus.

Saí sem esperar resposta.

**Narrado por Gina**

Merda!! Porque eu tinha que descontar minha raiva nele? É a segunda vez que fazem isso com ele e sei que ele deve ter ficado magoado. E dessa vez por minha. Minha culpa.

-Vão indo jantar - Pedi para as meninas e saí pela mesma direção que o Harry e não demorei muito para vê-lo - HARRY!!

Corri para alcançá-lo e assim que cheguei perto segurei a sua mão e não mais soltei.

-Harry, me desculpa descontei minha frustração em você - Falei em tom baixo. Ser orgulhosa era bem ruim.

-Não Gina, eu é que te devo desculpas - Falou Harry virando para me encarar - Você ta passando por uma barra e eu aqui te dando mais problemas.

-Estamos quites? - Perguntei sorrindo.

-Estamos - Respondeu Harry sorrindo de volta. Mas, ele parecia não saber o que fazer e a culpa novamente me invadiu. Puxei o braço dele pela mão ainda segura na minha e o coloquei em cima dos meus ombros o abraçando pela cintura.

**Narrado por Harry**

O jantar passou tranqüilo e assim que voltamos para a sala comunal. A Gina subiu para o dormitório sendo seguida por Kate e Hermione, provavelmente as duas queriam saber sobre a briga. Passei algum tempo tentando fazer o meu dever de transfiguração, mas o cansaço resultado das minhas noites mal dormidas não me deixou terminar.

Subi e agradeci por o dormitório estar vazio. Tomei banho e me deitei. Não demorei muito para pegar no sono, mas infelizmente assim como nas noites anteriores o meu estranho pesadelo começou. Eu já estava começando a sufocar quando uma mão tocou no meu ombro e eu acordei.

Contudo, eu não estava no meu dormitório. Estava em uma espécie de jardim bastante claro. Coloquei minha mão nos olhos para começar a me acostumar e a tal mão ainda não havia saído do meu ombro.

-Filho? - Perguntou uma voz doce ao meu lado e quando eu olhei para a direção arregalei os olhos e abri a boca abobadamente - Calma querido você ta começando a se descontrolar.

-O que está acontecendo? Onde eu estou? - Perguntei assustado.

-Calma Harry vamos dizer que você ta "sonhando" - Disse o meu pai que só agora eu percebi que ele estava na minha frente.

-Você ta tão grande e bonito - Falou a minha mãe acariciando o meu rosto com carinho - Tão parecido com o seu pai. Ciumento e teimoso.

-Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca pessoa irritante - Falou o meu pai sarcástico me fazendo rir.

A minha mãe revirou os olhos antes de me puxar para um abraço que logo o papai se juntou em um abraço triplo. Passamos alguns minutos assim e quando percebi já estava chorando.

-Nós estamos tão orgulhosos - Falou meu pai passando a mão pelos meus cabelos - Diga ao Sirius e ao Remus que eles fizeram tudo certo e que tudo vai mudar aos poucos.

-Eu sinto tanta a falta de vocês - Falei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

-Eu sei meu amor, mas a gente está sempre com você, fazemos parte de você. O ano vai ser difícil para você, mas você tem muitas pessoas com quem contar - Falou meu pai serio, contudo logo abriu um largo sorriso maroto - É incrível como as ruivas conseguem prender um Potter.

-Filho, diga aos marotos para procurarem à flor de lótus - Disse minha mãe enquanto ei ainda estava corado pelo comentário do meu pai.

-Flor de lótus? - Perguntei sem entender.

-E diga a Lizzie para olhar direito para o lado - Pediu a minha mãe em tom triste - E nunca esqueça que perdoar é uma bênção.

-Nós amamos muito, muito você - Disse meu pai me abraçando com força.

-Eu também amo muito vocês - Falei abraçando a minha mãe e tudo desapareceu. Acordei chorando no meu dormitório.

**Narrado por Rony**

Acordei sentindo o meu corpo dolorido. Talvez o peso das minhas escolhas tivessem resultado isso. Percebi que era assustadoramente cedo e aproveitei para tomar banho e me arrumar. Quando eu já estava saindo escutei um soluço baixo vindo da cama do Harry. Pensei em ignorar, mas eu escutei de novo e não consegui sair daquele dormitório. Quer dizer o Harry, apesar de tudo que eu fiz, ainda era o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão que eu havia escolhido. Respirei fundo e fiz mais uma escolha e essa parecia certo.

Andei lentamente ate a cama dele e abri a cortina que o escondia. O rosto dele estava vermelho e manchado por lágrimas. Assim que me viu ele limpou o rosto com a mão.

-O que é que você quer? - Perguntou ele em tom irritado.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntei preocupado.

-Ora, ora, agora você fala comigo? - Perguntou Harry extremamente irônico. É eu merecia isso.

-Olha Harry, eu sei que eu fui um completo idiota, mas é que o ciúme tomou conta de mim e eu sei que é praticamente impossível, porém me perdoa - pedi deixando o meu orgulho de lado.

O Harry passou um tempo me encarando e de repente os olhos deles perderam o foco como se tivesse lembrando de algo realmente importante.

-Tudo bem - Falou ele me surpreendendo - Mas, quem deveria receber as suas desculpas é a Hermione e a Gina.

-Eu sei - Falei soltando o ar - A Gina nunca vai me perdoa.

-Vai demorar, mas um dia ela vai te perdoa - Falou Harry com um leve sorriso - Mas, agora eu tenho que me arrumar para aula.

-Amigos? - Perguntei receoso.

-Que eu saiba a gente nunca deixou de ser - Falou o Harry sorrindo - Contudo, eu só vou te perdoa completamente quando você pedir desculpas a Mione e principalmente a Gina.

**Narrado por Gina**

Saí da aula de feitiço perdida em pensamentos. Hoje de manha o Harry havia me contado que estava falando novamente com o Rony. Fiquei feliz por ele, mesmo sabendo que não perdoaria o Rony nem tão cedo. Mas, o que me surpreendeu foi o sorriso dele não está chegando aos seus olhos. A final, ele estava alegre por retornar a sua amizade com o meu irmão. Pelo jeito aconteceu mais do que ele havia contado.

-Gina, pode ir indo para a Sala Comunal. Eu vou da uma passada na biblioteca com a Rachel - Falou a Kate e eu acenei forçando um sorriso e não demorei a chegar lá. Graças a alguns atalhos que os gêmeos haviam me ensinado.

-Oi Ginny! - Cumprimentou Harry sentado perto da lareira ainda apagada. Sorri e me encaminhei ate ele - Como foram as aulas?

-Cansativas - Respondi desabando no seu lado - Nunca tive tanto dever assim junto.

-Quer ajuda? - Perguntou ele com um sorriso mega fofo.

-Você deve ter seus próprios deveres - Falei, mas estava desesperada por uma ajudinha.

-Deixa de ser boba e fala - Mandou Harry rindo.

-Ta! Você poderia me ajudar em DCAT? - Perguntei o vendo sorrir.

-Vai ter um preço - Disse Harry em tom divertido.

-E qual seria? - Perguntei curioso.

-Eu te ajudo em DCAT e você me acompanha na primeira visita para Hogsmeade – Falou ele e eu não podia ficar mais surpresa. Era impressão minha ou ele estava me chamando para sair?

-E isso seria um encontro? - Perguntei incerta e provavelmente corada.

-Se você quer ver assim - Falou ele jogando charme.

-Eu vou pegar o meu livro de DCAT - Disse levantando fazendo-o sorrir abertamente e dessa vez chegou aos olhos.

**VOLTANDO UM POUCO NO TEMPO**

**Narrado por Hermione**

-O que aconteceu com você? - Perguntei olhando para o Harry atentamente.

-Nada - Respondeu ele roboticamente, mas logo o seu rosto ganhou um sorriso maroto - Eu to pensando em chamar a Gina para sair, o que você acha?

-Acho que já não era sem tempo - Respondi sorrindo abertamente - Você ta louco por ela né?

O idiota do Harry só riu e não respondeu minha pergunta. Não que eu esperasse uma resposta.

-Posso conversar com você? - Perguntou uma voz bem conhecida atrás de mim só que eu não respondi de tão chocada que nem respondi - Hermione?

-Mione, o Rony ta falando com você - Disse Harry prendendo o riso.

-A gente pode conversar a sós? - Perguntou o Rony.

-Ta - Falei levantando e o seguindo ate o dormitório masculino - O que é que você quer?

-Quero me desculpar - Respondeu Rony me encarando - Eu sei que me comportei como um idiota, mas é que é meio difícil ficar confiante quando o seu ex-namorado é justamente o Harry. Tipo ele é inteligente, gente boa, dizem que é bonito...

-Rony para! A culpa não é toda sua - Falei suspirando - Eu devia ter contado a você que eu e o Harry já havíamos feito amor.

-Concordo, se bem que eu esperava que o Harry me contasse - Disse ele corando.

-Eu pedi para ele não contar - Falei também corando - Tem uma coisa que você não sabe sobre o meu namoro com o Harry, principalmente sobre o final.

-O quê? - Perguntou ele parecendo curioso.

-Eu terminei com o Harry por sua causa - Falei apreciando a sua cara surpresa.

-Como assim? - Perguntou ele boquiaberto.

-Eu percebi que não gostava dele como deveria então fui conversar com ele e o Harry me fez abrir os olhos - Respondi - Ele disse que já suspeitava que eu realmente gostava de você e não dele.

-Então...

-Você lembra o que eu disse quando decidimos namorar? - Perguntei interrompendo a sua frase.

-Que aconteça o que acontecer nós continuaríamos amigos - Respondeu ele sem entender.

-É isso que posso te oferecer agora...a minha amizade - Falei tocando na sua mão com carinho - A gente começou de modo errado e o nosso namoro acabou trazendo muitas coisas ruins, então é melhor a gente acabar.

Ele passou algum tempo calado como se estivesse ponderando o que havia escutado e o que iria falar em seguida.

-Posso pedir um último beijo? - Perguntou ele e eu sabia que aquilo poderia magoar a gente, mas eu também queria.

-Pode - Respondi receosa.

Ele se aproximou lentamente segurando o meu rosto com suas duas mãos me analisando pelos seus profundos olhos azuis. Fechei os olhos esperando que finalmente o contato acontecesse e ele veio. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus a principio com leveza me fazendo aproveitar cada mínimo detalhe daquela despedida. Ele pediu para aprofundar o beijo e eu consenti sem impor barreira. O beijo se tornou desesperado, saudoso, apaixonado. Segurei-me firmemente nos seus ombros com medo de cair tamanho o desejo que ele me passava. Meus pulmões já queimavam querendo ar, mas eu não queria me separar dele. Porém, as necessidades primárias vêm em primeiro lugar como o nome diz e a gente se separou.

-Eu vou te reconquistar, Mione. Eu juro que vou - Falou ele em um tom rouco e eu não falei nada apenas me perdi em seu perfume.

**Narrado por Kate**

Hoje com certeza não é o meu dia. Eu estava com muito raiva da minha mãe ainda. Como ela pode proibir o Sirius de me escrever? Que ódio dessa escola. Tudo bem que ela era a minha responsável e tinha esse poder, mas isso era totalmente irracional. E como se não bastasse todos os meus problemas familiares ainda tinha 'ele'. Quer dizer todos me olharam com o meu novo visual, menos ele. Claro que eu não falaria isso em voz alta, porém eu gostaria de ter aqueles olhos acinzentados percorrendo o meu corpo com desejo. Um sonho é lógico, um delicioso sonho.

Ele não desceria da sua pose de sonserino arrogante e eu também não sairia da minha de grifinória orgulhosa. No fim nossa relação se baseava em orgulho, nada além disso. Sem contar, é claro, o sentimento que eu nutria por ele. Sentimento que eu deveria esquecer, já que tinha sufocado tudo que Draco pudesse sentir por mim. Suspirei pesadamente sorrindo ao perceber que a Rachel estava tão perdida em pensamentos quanto eu.

-Oi Rachel! - Cumprimentou aquela voz levemente rouca e misteriosa - Sullivan.

-Ola Malfoy! - Respondi encarando os seus frios olhos acinzentados.

-Então, Rach, como foram as ferias? - Perguntou Draco com um mínimo sorriso que eu queria muito que fosse direcionado a mim.

-Boas e as suas? - Respondeu a minha amiga sorrindo.

-Normais, mas depois quero falar contigo é um assunto do seu interresse - Falou Draco sorrindo malicioso e logo saindo nos deixando sozinhas.

-Desde quando você e o Malfoy são tão íntimos? - Perguntei tentando parecer desentendida.

-Desde quando você olha tão interressada para a bunda do Malfoy/ - Perguntou ela rindo.

-Eu não to interressada em nenhuma parte do corpo do Malfoy - Falei indignada. Como foi que ela percebeu?

-Eu não sou louca de me meter nessa história de vocês mal resolvida - Falou Rachel revirando os olhos e eu não consegui não corar - Eu meio que to interressada por um amigo dele do sétimo ano e o Draco ta me ajudando.

-Espero que de certo - Disse sorrindo de leve.

-E eu espero que vocês um dia se resolvam - Falou Rachel e eu sorri de forma triste.

-Eu acho meio impossível - Comentei e antes que a Rachel pudesse falar qualquer coisa Melissa apareceu toda sorridente.

-Kate era exatamente com você que eu queria falar - Disse Melissa sorrindo abertamente - Você é amiga do Potter né?

-Amiga, amiga eu acho que não é o termo certo, mas pode servir - Falei incerta. Nunca tinha pensando no que eu era do Harry.

-Eu quero que você entregue isso a ele - Pediu Melissa me passando um pergaminho perfumado - Bom é só. Tchau meninas.

-O Potter não é da Gina? - Perguntou Rachel assistindo abismada a Melissa sair.

-Vamos ver - Disse guardando o pergaminho na minha bolsa.

**Narrado por Gina**

**Dica:** Nunca peça ao garoto que você gosta lhe ensinar alguma coisa. Você vai ficar mais interressada no movimento dos seus lábios do que na matéria. É exatamente isso que está acontecendo comigo. O Harry ta falando, falando e eu só estou pensando no quanto ele fica charmoso dando aula.

-Você não ta prestando atenção, certo? - Perguntou ele rindo.

Mas, antes que eu começasse a pensar no que responder a Kate entrou chamando pelo Harry.

-Você sabe quem é Melissa Cameron da corvinal? - Perguntou Kate para o Harry se sentando ao meu lado.

-Tenho uma vaga idéia - Respondeu Harry estreitando as sobrancelhas como se tivesse tentando recordar de algo.

-Ela mandou isso - Disse Kate tirando um pergaminho da bolsa e entregando ao Harry.

-Ele é perfumado? - Perguntou o Harry parecendo chocado levando o papel ao nariz me fazendo fechar a cara. Ele passou alguns minutos calado lendo o que estava escrito e depois riu - Kate, você pode dizer que eu já tenho com quem ir para o passeio?

-Claro! - Respondeu Kate com um longo sorriso - A Melissa tem que aprender a lidar cm a rejeição.

-Bom...eu tenho detenção - Disse o Harry revirando os olhos.

-Como você conseguiu uma detenção no primeiro dia? - Perguntou Kate rindo.

-Sonserinos - Respondeu Harry me dando um beijo no rosto e saindo.

-Então, quer dizer que a Mel pediu para sair com o Harry - Falei em tom levemente irritado. Tudo bem que o Harry não é meu, mas a Melissa sabe que eu e o Harry estávamos tento algo.

-Cara de pau né? Mas, no fim ele tem um encontro com você - Disse Kate rindo. Ela nunca gostou da Mel.

-É...é sim - Respondi sorrindo com a lembrança.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Ola marotos! - Cumprimentou Harry entrando no escritório de Remus sentando ao lado de Sirius.

-Hum...já soube que você anda muito próximo da Srta. Weasley - disse Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-É...a gente vai ter um encontro - Comentou Harry com o pensamento longe - Eu tive um sonho estranho com os meus pais.

-Seus pais? - Perguntou Remus em tom interressado.

-É. Era como se a gente conversasse todo dia sabe? Eles me davam conselhos, diziam que me amavam e me avisaram que esse ano seria difícil - Explicou Harry - Mas, então eles começaram a dizer que era para dizer que vocês estavam fazendo tudo certo. E algo sobre flor de lótus e que era para Lizzie olhar para o lado.

-Eles disseram algo mais? - Perguntou Remus chocado.

-Só que fazem parte de mim - Respondeu o Harry e todos ficaram em silêncio – Bom, eu já vou.

-Sirius, a gente precisa falar com o Dumbledore. A segunda parte da lenda ta começando a se cumprir - Disse Remus em tom assustado e quase fúnebre.

**N/a: Oi!!**

**Como havia prometido só demorei uma semana para postar**

**Acho que vai ser assim...semanalmente**

***-***

**Reviews respondidos por e-mail**

**Bom...espero que gostem e não deixem de mandar reviews**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo**


	6. Conversas

_depois leve virada  
e a noite mais escura  
chega,_

**Capítulo 5--Conversas**

**Narrado por Harry**

Os dias passaram calmos em Hogwarts. Admito que estou contando os dias para o passeio e meu encontro com a Gina acontecer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo um medo antigo e não cicatrizado toma conta de mim. Repetir um erro duas vezes eu com certeza não agüentaria.

-Harry, você já terminou de fazer a redação de transfiguração? - Perguntou Hermione me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Falta a conclusão - Respondi vendo o Rony tentando pescar da redação da Mione. Aos poucos a nossa amizade foi retornando ao normal, apesar da Gina ainda não está falando com o irmão. Falando dela, ela acabou de entrar com as amigas na biblioteca, entre elas a tal Melissa que continua a insistir para sair comigo.

-Oi - Cumprimentou Gina sorrindo - Podemos nos sentar aqui? O resto da biblioteca ta lotada.

-Claro Gina! - Respondi e elas sentaram. A Gina do meu lado e tal Melissa do outro. Então ficou assim: de um lado a Kate, Gina, eu e a Melissa e do outro Luna, a tal Rachel, uma menina da lufa-lufa que eu não sei o nome, Rony e Hermione.

-Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Perguntou Kate trocando um olhar divertido com a Gina.

-Pode - Respondi um pouco receoso.

-O que eu sou sua? - Questionou ela - Porque tipo amigo a gente não é e tão pouco temos um relacionamento amoroso.

Eu fiquei olhando para ela um pouco confuso. Eu podia notar que todos da mesa nem disfarçava que estavam esperando a minha resposta e a Gina estava claramente segurando o riso. Essas duas eu não sei.

-O que você acha de irmãzinha mais nova chata e pentelha que eu adoro implicar? - Perguntei quase rindo.

-Adorei!! - Falou Kate batendo as mãos como criança feliz.

-Posso saber por quê? - Perguntei quase rindo.

-Nada do seu interresse, irmãozinho - Respondeu Kate saindo em direção às inúmeras prateleiras da biblioteca.

-E eu? O que sou para você? - Perguntou Melissa em um sussurro que deveria ser sedutor.

-Uma amiga da Gina - Respondi voltando a minha atenção para a minha redação inacabada.

-Bom...eu tenho que ir para a minha aula de Runas - Falou Hermione começando a ajeitar o seu material.

-Eu te acompanho, sua bolsa deve está pesada - Disse Rony já de pé ao lado da Mione.

-Não é necessário - Resmungou Hermione, mas eu sabia que ela queria isso.

-É claro que é - Falou Rony pegando a bolsa dela e eles saíram.

-Ai que ódio daquele fantasma maldito - Resmungou a lufa-lufa.

-Problemas com História da Magia? - Perguntei rindo.

-Alguns - Respondeu ela corando - Por acaso você é bom nessa matéria?

-Na verdade eu dormi no NOM de história e me livrei dessa matéria - Respondi as fazendo rir.

**Narrado por Kate**

Saí da mesa sorrindo pela resposta que o Harry deu e entrei na estante em que havia os livros de feitiços.

-Ola Kate! - Falou aquela voz atrás de mim.

-Ola Blaise - Cumprimentei com o meu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

-Como você está? - Perguntou ele com aquela pose de se sentir superior que lhe era tão característica.

-Bem...porque eu não estaria? - Perguntei tirando meus cabelos do ombro com um sorriso provocativo.

-É...porque você não estaria - Falou Blaise se aproximando me fazendo ficar nervosa - A final, o que eu fui para você, Kate?

O tom que ele estava usando era diferente, ríspido e assustador. Ele se aproximou cada vez mais e o nervoso foi sendo substituído pelo medo. Minha varinha ficou na minha bolsa na mesa.

-Hein? O que eu fui, Kate? - Perguntou Blaise novamente apertando meu pescoço na parede e fazendo pressão - Não era um joguinho, Kate? Só que eu não ganhei o meu premio.

Eu tentei gritar, mas ele lançou em mim um feitiço silenciador. Ele passou a mão pelas minhas coxas e meus olhos marejaram. Comecei a me debater tentando me soltar do abraço de ferro que ele me prendia, mas o Blaise não deixava. Ele tocou no meu pescoço descendo um pouco rasgando minha blusa por completo. Eu comecei a chorar quando a realidade que eu seria estuprada em plena biblioteca se fez presente em minha mente. Mãos que antes o toque me agradava agora me davam vontade de vomitar. Meu corpo estava machucado pelas tentativas frustradas de me soltar. O choro misturava ao sangue em meu lábio.

-Estupefata - Disse uma voz desacordando Blaise e quando me vi solta daquele toque brutal escorreguei pela parede chorando compulsivamente. Senti os farrapos da minha blusa sendo colocados nos meus ombros e uma capa em seguida. Não olhava para o meu salvador, mas logo me afundei em seus braços buscando um apoio emocional que veio em um abraço forte.

-Calma, agora vai ficar tudo bem - Falou o Malfoy acariciando os meus cabelos - Ele não pode fazer mais nada.

**Narrado por Draco**

Vê-la daquela forma me fazia sentir um lixo por não poder fazê-la esquecer aquilo que aconteceu. Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que mais alguém a visse naquele estado. Peguei um pergaminho e escrevi um breve bilhete para Gina.

_Tira suas amigas daqui imediatamente. Manda o Harry vim ao último corredor de feitiços com as coisas dele e da Sullivan._

_Rápido._

_Draco_

Fiz a forma de avião e o enfeiticei para chegar ate a ruiva.

**Narrado por Gina**

As meninas não pareciam nenhum pouco interressado em fazer o dever, pois conversavam animadamente em tom baixo com o Harry. Sei que poderia estar com muitos ciúmes, mas enquanto ele era gentil com todas, ele acariciava a minha mão por baixo da mesa. Um aviãozinho pousou no meu colo e notando que ninguém olhava para mim o abri curiosa e fiquei muito assustada pelo modo que a letra do Draco estava tremida e senti que algo ruim tenha acontecido com a Kate, mas decidi obedecer ao que tinha escrito no bilhete.

-Meninas, porque a gente não vai para o jardim? - Perguntei tentando esconder o meu nervosismo passando o bilhete disfarçadamente para o Harry.

-Mas, aqui está tão divertido - Argumentou Melissa olhando para o Harry quase babando.

-Aqui está abafado e no jardim não precisamos falar baixo - Falei em um tom quase agressivo e acho que a Rachel pensou que eu estava com ciúmes, pois começou a apoiar a minha idéia.

-E a Kate? Ela ainda não voltou - Falou Jennifer que assim como a Melissa parecia querer e muito ficar na companhia do Harry.

-Eu aviso a ela onde vocês estão - Disse o Harry falando pela primeira vez desde que recebemos o bilhete - Eu tenho que terminar meu dever, mas depois apareço por lá.

-Então ta certo - Falou Melissa finalmente levantando - Não se esqueça de passar lá, Harry.

Lancei um último olhar para o Harry e ele fez sinal com a cabeça tentando me dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

**Narrado por Draco**

Ela ainda chorava e eu apenas o abraçava tentando passar conforto. O Harry demorou um pouco para aparecer e quando chegou olhou para o Blaise caído e para Kate encoberto por minha capa chorando e o clarão de entendimento passou pelos seus olhos. Ele pareceu engolir a raiva e se aproximou a leves passos de nós, apertou o nervo do pescoço de Kate a fazendo ficar desacordada.

-Nós precisamos ir para o escritório do Dumbledore - Falou Harry e nunca vi sua voz tão fria e seca.

-Eu sei - Falei colocando a Kate deitada no chão - Você está com a sua capa?

-Toma - Disse Harry me entregando o tecido fino e eu cobri o corpo adormecido com a capa de invisibilidade logo a fiz levitar - Petrifica esse idiota para ele não fugir.

Harry o fez e passou na minha frente abrindo espaço disfarçadamente e chegarmos à gárgula sem problema. Chegando lá o Harry começou a falar todos os nomes de doces enquanto eu pegava a Kate no colo. A escada finalmente apareceu quando Harry falou o nome de um doce trouxa e subimos tendo a sorte de encontrar o diretor sozinho.

-Posso saber o que os senhores desejam? – Perguntou Dumbledore nos olhando com curiosidade e eu acenei para o Harry ir falando enquanto depositava o corpo adormecido de Kate no sofá e tirando a capa de cima dele.

-Kate Sullivan acabou de ser vítima de uma tentativa de estupro - Respondeu Harry e os quadros começaram a fazer exclamações surpresas e pude perceber que o Dumbledore ficou mais pálido.

-O que aconteceu? Porque ela esta desacordada? - Perguntou Dumbledore se aproximando para checar o pulso dela - Fineus chame a Papoula e a Minerva. Contem o que aconteceu.

-Eu encontrei o Blaise Zabini a prendendo em uma parede na biblioteca. Ele a havia enfeitiçado com um feitiço silenciador. A Sullivan chorava muito e sua blusa havia sido rasgada. Eu o estuporei e ela esta desacordada porque precisamos fazer isso para tirá-la da biblioteca sem maiores constrangimentos - Relatei e antes que o Dumbledore pudesse falar algo a prof. McGonnagol e a enfermeira entraram.

-Minerva, tente falar com a mãe da Srta. Sullivan pela lareira e depois vá à biblioteca e leve o Sr. Zabini para a sua sala - Mandou Dumbledore e a prof. McGonnagol correu ate a lareira - Papoula, a Srta. Sullivan sofreu uma tentativa de estupro. Eu quero que você cuide dos seus ferimentos antes de desperta-la.

-A Lizzie está viajando, Alvo - Informou a McGonnagol e eu acho que ela finalmente entender o que tinha acontecido, pois também estava pálida - Ela precisa de uma imagem paterna quando acordar.

-A Kate vê o Sirius como um segundo pai - Comentou Harry e eu não entendi o porquê da troca de olhares entre o diretor e a professora.

-Eu sei que você tem uma forma bem mais rápida de se comunicar com ele, então vá chamá-lo, Harry - Mandou Dumbledore e Harry tirou o espelho de dupla fase no bolso se afastando do grupo para falar com o Sirius.

-Seria bom chamar a Gina. Ela é a melhor amiga da Kate - Falei fazendo o prof. Dumbledore me olhar de modo estranho.

-Você tem razão Sr. Malfoy - Concordou o diretor - Minerva, mande a Srta. Weasley vim a minha sala e leve o Sr. Zabini para a sua e quando terminar mande uma carta para os pais dele exigindo a presença dos mesmos aqui em Hogwarts - Mandou o diretor e ela saiu.

Passamos alguns segundos em silêncio antes da lareira da diretoria ganhar chamas esverdeadas e de lá saiu um Sirius possesso.

-Cadê o desgraçado que fez isso com a Kate? – Questionou Sirius quase gritando.

-Sirius, a Kate vai precisar do seu apoio e não da sua raiva – Falou o Dumbledore fazendo Sirius se calar.

-Cadê a Lizzie? – Respondeu Sirius passando os olhos rapidamente pela sala.

-A Minerva não conseguiu entrar em contado com ela – Respondeu Dumbledore mantendo o seu costumeiro tom calmo.

-Aquela irresponsável!! Depois **eu **sou um perigo para a Kate – Resmungou Sirius que graças a Merlin foi interrompido pela chegada da Gina que parecia assustada e perdida.

-Sr. Malfoy e Potter, seria bom que vocês se retirassem para não assustar ainda mais a Srta. Sullivan. Sei que vocês estão preocupados com ela, mas depois ela falará com os senhores – Disse Dumbledore e por um lado eu o entendia, por outro eu queria dizer umas boas verdades a ele e continuar a segurar a mão da Kate. Mas, com um convite _tão_ educado para sair eu e Harry nos retiramos em silêncio.

-Você acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntei quando chegamos ao corredor.

-Eu sinceramente não sei – Responder Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo – A Kate nunca teve um grande apoio emocional por parte da mãe, por isso acho que projeta isso na Gina. Mas, eu realmente espero que sim. Eu posso sempre brigar com ela, porém gosto muito da Kate.

-Eu queria matar o Zabini com as próprias mãos – Resmunguei.

-Isso não resolveria nada. Ela continuaria lembrando de tudo que aconteceu – Disse Harry e nos entramos na cozinha. Sinal mais do que claro que ele estava precisando conversar.

-O que ta acontecendo? – Perguntei sentando à mesa pedindo um chá aos elfos.

-Eu to com medo – Respondeu o Harry sem me encarar.

-Do seu encontro com a Gina? – Perguntei já sabendo todo o enredo daquela conversa. O Harry podia muito bem se fazer de forte para quem fosse, mas por dentro ele era quebrado, desde daquela maldita conversa que escutamos nas férias de verão do terceiro para o quarto ano.

-Isso. Tenho medo de confundi tudo de novo e fazer a Gina sofrer – Respondeu Harry.

-Você sabe muito bem que o contexto é totalmente diferente daquele de dois anos atrás não sabe? – Questionei.

-Naquele tempo eu tava tão confuso e acabei achando que era certo me envolver com a Hermione, mas no fim nós dois saímos magoados – Disse Harry fugindo totalmente do assunto.

-Nem vem inocentar a Granger que ela também de uma grande parcela de culpa, você nunca saberia que ela gostava do Weasley se não fosse aquele maldito diário – Retruquei. Em uma coisa eu sempre concordei com a Kate, o Harry pode ate não saber que a Gina gosta dele há séculos, mas a Granger sabia e mesmo assim aceitou namorar com o Harry. Não sei como as duas se resolveram, mas mesmo assim – Você em algum momento desabafou sobre aquela conversa com alguém?

-Eu contei em parte ao Rony – Respondeu Harry.

-Porque não toda? – Perguntei.

-Porque naquele tempo eu não conseguia repeti-la em voz alta – Respondeu o meu amigo com os olhos marejados – Você acha que eu e a Gina pode dar certo?

-Eu acho que era seu destino tentar ser feliz com alguém tipo a Gina – Falei – Você nunca vai saber se não tentar, você já está fugindo disso há muito tempo. E se você quer um conselho pega o Weasley e conta tudo. Você pode ate mesmo falar da Granger com ele isso mostraria que você confia totalmente nele.

-Isso não é um tanto sádico? – Perguntou Harry muito irônico por sinal.

-Harry, eu sei que a única coisa que empata essa conversa é o medo de ficar totalmente amostra a uma pessoa, sem nenhuma mascara cobrindo – Falei sabendo que aquilo era difícil para ele escutar – Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito com a cara do Weasley, mas acho que você não ta sendo um bom **melhor **amigo, já que ele não sabe as coisas que mais de magoam.

-Eu simplesmente odeio quando você tem razão – Resmungou Harry dobrando os braços no peito.

-Então você vai conversar com ele? – Questionei colocando um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Vou agora antes que desista – Respondeu Harry saindo da cozinha. Eu sabia que aquela conversa não seria nada fácil para o Harry, mas só depois dela é que tudo vai entrar nos eixos.

**Narrado por Gina**

O Draco e o Harry saíram sem reclamar e eu tentava não acreditar no que a minha mente havia deduzido assim que vi a Kate deitada com a capa do Draco em cima do seu corpo. Mordi meu lábio tentando prender as minhas lágrimas. Ela se remexeu e o Sirius sentou ao seu lado. Assim que ela abriu os olhos não demorou nem dois segundos para ela começar a chorar. O Sirius a abraçou forte falando palavras em seu ouvido para acalmá-la que não cheguei a ouvir.

A Kate aos poucos foi de acalmando e só então eu percebi que o meu rosto também estava cheio de lágrimas. O Dumbledore começou a conversa com ela e pediu para ela infelizmente se concentrar nos fatos ocorridos para checar a história e poder expulsar o Zabini da escola. Mesmo chorando ela fez o que ele pediu e logo depois o diretor em um ato que eu nunca imaginei que ele faria afagou os cabelos loiros dela e pediu que eu a levasse ate o dormitório. Eu a abrecei começando a andar pelos corredores que graças a Merlin estavam vazios por ser hora do jantar.

-Como você está se sentindo? - Perguntei em tom baixo.

-Suja - Respondeu Kate em um tom de voz tão baixo que não saiu mais do que um murmurou - Eu vou tomar banho ta?

Eu acenei com a cabeça sentando na minha cama para esperar que ela terminasse de se banhar. Eu realmente não conseguia imaginar como ela estava se sentindo, mas eu sabia que seria muito difícil para ela superar e eu estaria do seu lado para ajudá-lo. Foi então que eu notei que já havia passado tempo demais que a Kate tinha entrado no banheiro e fiquei preocupada. Abri a porta sem dificuldade com o "_Alorromora_" e entrei encontrando a minha amiga sentada no chão em baixo do chuveiro passando a esponja repetidas vezes pelo corpo, que já estava extremamente vermelho.

Eu coloquei a mão na boca tentando evitar as lágrimas pegando uma toalha grande a enrolando com cuidado fazendo com que ela se levantasse. Eu pequei um pijama fácil de vestir e a ajudei a colocar penteando os seus longos cabelos com cuidado e depois fiz com que ela bebesse uma poção do sono que a Madame Pomfrey me entregou. A deitei na cama acariciando os seus longos cabelos ate que ela pegou no sono.

**Narrado por Harry**

Esse dia parecia não ter fim. Não havia conseguido dormir porque eu comecei a sufocar, depois ocorreu essa barbaridade com a Kate e conversar com Draco era receber verdades na cara. Mas, ele tinha razão. Eu devia essa conversa ao Rony há dois anos e eu sentia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer e queria ter o meu amigo do meu lado sabendo de tudo, sem mascaras ou medos. Se bem que até eu mesmo queria fugir de mim.

Peguei o Mapa do Maroto e comecei a procurar o Rony o encontrando felizmente sozinho no dormitório. Comecei a pegar os inúmeros atalhos conhecidos e cheguei lá em menos de dez minutos subi para o dormitório encontrando o meu amigo pronto para ir jantar.

-A gente pode conversar? - Pedi me sentando na minha cama.

-Eu sabia que você iria pedir isso, mas precisava ser na hora do jantar? - Perguntou Rony tentando fazer graça, mas eu estava nervoso demais para me divertir.

-Tem que ser agora - Respondi e ele me olhou feio sentando na minha frente - Eu sei que te devo uma explicação.

-Você não me deve nada - Retrucou Rony revirando os olhos - Mas, sei que você precisa falar.

-Brigado - Agradeci respirando fundo - No quarto ano eu estava extremamente confuso. Eu lembro que você começou a ter um afer com aquela menina da lufa-lufa e pela primeira vez a serio eu comecei a pensar em me relacionar com alguém e naquela época eu acabei confundindo a minha amizade com a Hermione com paixão e me deixei a envolver por aquele sentimento. Eu realmente achava que a gente ia durar, não seriamos nem os primeiros nem os últimos melhores amigos a namorarem. Eu sei que errei usando aquele relacionamento como escapismo, mas na hora parecer certo.

-Eu sei - Disse Rony.

-Nós só tivemos uma única noite. Foi especial e naquele momento pareceu certo. Ela me pediu para não contar nada a você, porque disse que ficaria constrangida, mas foi ai o começo do nosso fim. Ela ficou muito ciumenta, ate mesmo da Gina com quem no tempo eu não tinha muita proximidade. Depois eu sem querer querendo acabei lendo um trecho do seu diário que dizia que mesmo feliz comigo ainda gostava de você, eu a confrontei e ela começou a brigar por eu ter mexido no seu diário, eu fiquei com muita raiva e acabei o namoro - Continuei a falar e o Rony parecia cada vez mais surpreso - Eu demorei a superar e passei o quinto ano meio em reflexão ate tentar com a Cho eu tentei, mas foi à amizade da Gina que me ajudou. Eu gosto dela sabe? De um modo diferente e isso me assusta.

-Você tem medo de se magoar de novo né? - Perguntou o Rony e eu assenti calado - Tem mais algo?

-Sim. Você lembra daquela conversa que eu tentei ter com você nas nossas férias do terceiro para o quarto ano? - Perguntei suando frio.

-Os gêmeos chegaram e você nunca continuou o que tem ela? - Questionou Rony curioso.

-Meus pais não morreram pelo Voldemort e sim por minha causa - Respondi sentindo os meus olhos queimando pelas lágrimas que queriam sair e o Rony ficou pálido esperando eu terminar de falar.

**N/a: Oi gente!!!**

**Mais um capítulo que espero mesmo que gostem ^^**

**laura potter-- **_Oi!! Pois é, o Snape surpreendendo, mas você vai entender bem o que aconteceu com ele. E eu não tinha como não fazer o Rony ir ajudar o Harry ^^_

**Espero que mandem reviews e gostem do capítulo**

**=**********

**Ate o próximo**


	7. Nem tudo que começa mal acaba mal

_pela primeira  
vez,  
depois rimos felizes  
e doces canções,_

**Capítulo 6--Nem tudo que começa mal acaba mal**

**Vários dias depois**

O barulho de correntes era assustador, quase animalesco. O cheiro fétido preenchia o ambiente escuro. Aquele lugar chegava a ser inabitável. As janelas altas faziam com o que o ar não circulasse.

-_Bombarda_ - Sussurrou uma voz masculina rouca pela falta de uso.

-A gente deveria ser mais discretos - Guinchou outro assando pelo buraco recém formado.

-Discretos? - Perguntou uma voz feminina falsamente infantil - Agora que estamos livres vamos fazer e acontecer.

**Narrado por Remus**

O clima da sala do Dumbledore não era dos melhores. Sirius olhava pela janela tentando se controlar. Minerva torcia um papel nervosamente na mão. Snape parecia sem alma de tão estático que estava. O ministro passava o lenço na cabeça enxugando o suor excessivo.

-Cornélio, você ira tentar prender essa noticia o máximo possível - Mandou Alvo tentando parecer calmo.

-Uma fuga em massa de ex-comensais não é uma noticia fácil de abafa - Comentou o ministro e eu revirei os olhos.

-Duas semanas é tudo que eu peço - Disse Dumbledore em tom serio - Temos que pensar na melhor maneira de dar essa noticia para a população bruxa. Isso vai fazer o caos do pânico se propagar.

-Eu vou tentar - Disse o ministro sumindo pela lareira.

-Nós sabemos que isso é pior do que ele imagina - Falei depois de um longo silêncio em que cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Eles vão querer vingança - Comentou Severus - E a minha cabeça.

-Para a vingança eles precisam do Harry - Falou Sirius ainda olhando pela janela com um tom duro.

-E de uma fonte mágica - Continuou Minerva - Mas, que fonte seria essa?

-Aritmancia, Minerva - Falou Snape olhando para o chão - A sétima filha, da sétima geração de uma família puro-sangue.

-Resumindo em duas palavras: Virginia Weasley - Falei de forma amarga.

Todos se calaram e todos voltaram para os seus pensamentos. Passados alguns minutos e Dumbledore nos dispensou. Desci as escadas acompanhado de um silencioso Sirius.

-Você lembra da Andrômeda? - Perguntou ele pensativo.

-Sua prima casada com um trouxa? - Questionei curioso com a pergunta.

-Ela _era_ casada. O marido morreu há alguns anos - Respondeu Sirius.

-Sim...mas o que tem ela? - Perguntei o olhando de cano de olho.

-A filha dela estava trabalhando na França e voltou agora. Ela não tem muitos amigos e pediu para eu chamar um amigo para o almoço de comemoração. Vamos? - Perguntou Sirius com sua velha cara de cachorro morto que infelizmente sempre funcionava e já me via indo para os limites de Hogwarts para aparatar para um endereço desconhecido.

A casa parecia um chalé. Era branca e parecia ser extremamente confortável. O jardim era belamente bem cuidado. Na porta estava uma mulher morena que parecia ser um pouco mais velha que eu e o Sirius. Apesar de assustadoramente parecida com a Bellatrix o sorriso amigável mostrava o quanto ela era diferente da outra.

-Dromeda meu amor, cada vez mais encantadora - Cumprimentou Sirius com seu famoso tom galanteador - Esse é o Remus Lupin o único maroto restante.

-Prazer Remus, sinta-se em casa - Falou ela e eu sorri entrando. No ambiente tinha muitas pessoas conhecidas como Moody, Quim, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa e uns jovens que eu não conhecia.

-Ola Remus - Cumprimentou Narcissa me entregando um copo de Hidromel.

-Como você está? - Perguntei achando que ela estava mais magra.

-Assustada - Respondeu ela sinceramente - Tenho medo que ele se aproxime do meu Draco.

-Enquanto ele estiver em Hogwarts eu cuido dele, Narcissa - Falei em tom encorajador e os olhos dela marejaram como se tivesse emocionada.

Eu queria conversar ainda mais, porém o barulho de aparatação chamou a minha atenção e uma bela jovem apareceu na sala caindo em cima da mesa a quebrando. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor-de-rosa que ao notar os olhares em sua direção foram sendo tingidos de vermelho. O rosto em forma de coração estava graciosamente corado. O sorriso e os olhos azuis completavam a doce imagem.

-Ops! - Falou ela envergonhada e seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela, com ela. Eu estava perdido.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Eu tava pensando em contar o cabelo - Comentou Kate enquanto eu lia o Pasquim.

-Você ama o seu cabelo grande - Falei baixando a revista para encará-la.

-Mas quero mudar o visual - Disse minha amiga e eu sabia que ela ainda não tinha superado tudo que aconteceu.

-Kate, você quer cortar o cabelo pelo que aconteceu? - Perguntei preocupada. O Zabini havia sido expulso como Dumbledore havia dito e o Sirius só não o arrastou para Azkaban porque ele era menor de idade. Muitas histórias surgiram tentando imaginar o motivo da expulsão, mas graças a Merlin nenhuma chegou próxima à verdade.

-Não sei, mas como amanhã eu vou sozinha para o vilarejo quero fazer algo útil - Disse Kate tentando mudar de assunto - Eu tava pensando em contar na altura do ombro repicado. Você acha que ficaria bom?

-Acho que ficaria ótimo, mas você não ia com aquele cara do sétimo ano? - Perguntei achando estranho.

-Ia, mas desmarquei. Não quero sair com ninguém por enquanto - Respondeu Kate se sentando na sua cama - Mas e você? Entusiasmada com o encontro?

-Você sabe que sim. Eu sei que amanha a gente vai conversar e decidi o nosso destino - Respondi pensando no Harry. Ele tava estranho hoje, pensativo demais e isso de certa forma me assustava. Eu gostava muito dele ate demais. Era estranho pensar em uma possibilidade clara de ter um relacionamento com ele.

-Eu espero que vocês se resolvam e comecem logo a namorar - Declarou Kate levantando e sentando ao meu lado - O único defeito grave do Harry é já ter pegado a Granger, mas quero é ver a cara dela quando vocês aparecerem de mãozinha dada.

-Deixa de ser maldosa, Kate - Falei tentando desviar o assunto.

-A Gina faça-me o favor vai dizer que você engoliu o namoro dela com o Harry? - Perguntou Kate e eu respirei fundo. Aquele nunca foi um assunto fácil para mim.

-Ela veio conversar comigo - Disse tentando fugir do assunto.

-Conversar? Se eu bem me lembro ela chegou dizendo: _"Ah Gina eu percebi que gosto do Harry e queria muito investir nele, mas é claro se você ainda sente algo por ele eu não faço nada"_ desculpa eu te esclarecer, mas ela sabia muito bem que você nunca diria nada ela foi baixa usando da proximidade de vocês - Falou Kate com raiva e eu fechei os olhos contrariados - Ainda bem que você se afastou mais dela depois de tudo.

-Ela poderia muito bem gostar dele - Argumentei inutilmente, já que nem eu acreditava muito nisso.

-Como ela é volúvel...eu me lembro bem que ela tava toda entristecida por que o seu irmão tava querendo ficar com aquela menina da Lufa-lufa - Disse Kate cheia de veneno - Só o Harry saiu como o idiota na história e ainda se culpa. É um lesado mesmo.

-Não fala assim dele, Kate - Pedi. Eu vi muito bem como ele se magoou com toda essa história.

-Ta, mas então não defende a Granger porque ela realmente não merece - Falou Kate revirando os olhos com impaciência - E se você e o Harry se resolverem mande ele se afastar da Granger. Eu não confio muito nela.

-Ta...eu nem sei se eu e o Harry vamos nos resolver - Falei com um sorriso triste.

-Se depender da minha torcida - Disse Kate sorrindo - Já pensou na sua roupa?

-Não - Respondi fazendo bico - Você me ajuda?

-O que acha daquela calça jeans, minha blusa preta meio decotada, aquele colar que você ganhou do Harry no Natal passado, as maravilhosas argolas que eu te dei no seu aniversario e aquele charme de rasteirinha que sua mãe te deu? - Perguntou Kate e eu já podia ver a roupa materializada na minha mente e a imagem me agradou.

-Adorei. Você realmente deveria trabalhar com moda quando sair da escola - Falei sorrindo para a minha amiga.

-Quem sabe - Disse Kate sorrindo.

**Narrado por Kate**

O dia amanhecer bonito perfeito para o passeio. A Gina acordou bem mais animada do que ontem. Ela tentava esconder a animação para não criar expectativas, mas eu realmente queria que eles se resolvessem. A vida é curta demais para ser perdidas em desencontros. A Gina ficou linda como eu imaginei, acabei trançando o seu cabelo. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de me arrumar, coloquei uma blusa azul simples e uma calça jeans. Descemos e a cara de abobado que o Harry fez foi realmente impagável.

-Você ta linda - Disse Harry sorrindo abertamente para a minha amiga que corou.

-Então podemos ir? - Perguntou Rony parecendo bastante enciumado.

Dentro da carruagem estava eu, a Gina, o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione. Chegamos ao vilarejo e nos dividimos. O Harry e a Gina se afastaram lentamente em um silêncio constrangedor que eu espero que passe logo. A Hermione saiu arrastando o Rony e eu acenei para a Luna indo com ela ate a "Dedos de mel". Apesar de lotado comecei a pegar tudo que eu gosto e estava em uma discussão interna se comprava ou não caramelo.

-Luna, eu compro ou não caramelo? - Perguntei e quando virei a vi completamente envolvida conversando com Nerville. Com certeza um casal peculiar que eu dava a minha benção. Paguei minhas comprar e saí. Fui ate o primeiro cabeleireiro que vi e entrei explicando o corte que eu queria, não demorou muito para eu sair de lá com um visual novo. Aquele antigo corte lembrava a minha mãe e eu não queria lembrar dela.

Fui andando pela rua sozinha perdida em pensamentos. Já havia passado um bom tempo desde que _aquilo_ aconteceu, mas nenhuma carta da minha mãe apareceu. A prof.ª Minerva havia dito que ela estava viajando, mas que tinha deixado uma carta a sua espera. Isso me magoava. Entrei em varias lojas de roupas e saí comprando roupas legais. Tudo bem que mais da metade eu daria de presente, mas eu tinha medo de ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Saí da última loja com um monte de sacolas.

-Isso deve está pesado - Comentou Harry e quando eu me virei o vi de mãos dadas com a Gina.

-Vocês não deveriam estar em um encontro? - Perguntei em um tom defensivo. Não queria que eles atrapalhassem o encontro deles por minha culpa.

-Estamos - Respondeu Gina tomando algumas sacolas de mim e o Harry fez o mesmo - Adorei o cabelo, ficou mesmo lindo. Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em comemoração?

-E ficar de vela? - Perguntei incrédula.

-Deixa de doce, loira - Mandou Harry oferecendo o braço e eu aceitei rindo. Esses dois são terríveis.

**VOLTANDO UM POUCO NO TEMPO**

**Narrado por Harry**

A chegada a Hogsmeade foi tranqüila. Eu desci ajudando a Gina a fazer o mesmo. Nós começamos a andar em silêncio e eu estava levemente constrangido e amedrontado. Eu tinha um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer, mas eu já estava decidido.

-Você quer ir aonde? - Perguntei rezando para ela não dizer o Chá Madame Pudiffot eu realmente não suportava aquele lugar.

-O que você acha de caminharmos um pouco e sentar naquela pracinha cheia de flores? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo e eu simplesmente adorei a idéia. Seria ótimo conversar com ela naquele lugar.

-Perfeito - Respondi sorrindo e nós fomos para lá. O lugar tava mesmo com cara de outono. As folhas estavam num misto de amarelo e vermelho. Simplesmente encantador. Nós sentamos em um banco afastado um virado para o outro. A conversa começou descontraída e animada. Eu adorava a companhia da Gina. Era fácil falar perto dela.

-Eu amo o outono, quando eu me casar eu quero que seja no outono - Comentou Gina depois de um breve silêncio ocorrido quando o assunto acabou.

-Posso me candidatar a noivo? - Perguntei cheio se segundas intenções. Já era hora de falar de nós.

-Harry, não brinca comigo - Pediu Gina em tom baixo eu levei a minha mão ate o seu rosto o acariciando com carinho.

-Eu nunca quis brincar com você Ginny. Eu realmente gosto de você, você é uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida - Falei levantando o seu queixo para ela me encarar - Uma chance, eu só te peço uma chance para te mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz.

-Se eu te der uma chance tenho determinados pedidos a fazer - Falou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior com os olhos marejados - Eu não posso nem quero te pedir para se afastar da Hermione, mas quero que você mantenha certas intimidades fora da relação de vocês. Eu to me entregando nessa relação e não quero me magoar.

-Eu também tenho medo de me magoar, mas vou fazer de tudo para a gente dá certo - Falei em tom seguro pegando a sua mão a acariciando com carinho.

-Eu também vou fazer tudo para a gente dá certo - Disse Gina sorrindo e eu retribui o sorriso.

-Então isso significa que a gente ta namorando com tudo incluído inclusive beijos, andar de mãos dada e tudo mais Srta. Ginny? - Perguntei com um meio sorriso brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo.

-Isso mesmo Sr. Potter - Respondeu Gina e eu me aproximei lentamente tocando nos seus lábios de leve. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos a beijando com mais vontade. O nosso primeiro beijo como namorados embaixo das folhas que caiam das árvores ao nosso redor. Eu realmente estava começando a entender porque a Gina gostava do outono. Nós ficamos ali entre nos beijando e conversando ate que ela pediu para passar na "Dedos de mel". Eu peguei tudo que eu mais gosto e a Gina fez o mesmo.

-Me deixa pagar, Ginny - Pedi com os olhinhos de cachorro morto que aprendi com anos de convivência com o Sirius.

-Ta - Concordou Gina meio emburrada me fazendo rir. Saímos de mãos dadas - Harry, porque você anda me chamando de Ginny?

-Ah! É que todo mundo te chama de Gina e ruiva e derivados caiu no gosto popular. Eu queria te chamar de uma forma que só eu chamasse - Expliquei a abraçando - Não gosta?

-Gosto, gosto muito - Respondeu Gina sorrindo me puxando para uma pet shop de bichos trouxa e bruxos. Eu sabia que ela adorava bichos e decidi dá o meu primeiro presente como namorado.

Nós entramos na loja apesar do cheio desagradável. A Gina se apaixonou por um gatinho persa preto com olhos azuis vivos e o dei com carinho. A ruiva vibrou dizendo que ele seria o nosso filho que se chamaria Six em homenagem ao Sirius, eu achei bastante irônico já que a forma animaga no Sirius era um cachorro. Não que a Gina soubesse disso. Eu acabei transfigurando a caixinha da loja em uma bolsa de levar animais digna daqueles filmes de patricinhas trouxas.

-Desde quando você é tão bom em transfiguração? - Perguntou Gina pegando a bolsa.

-Se-gre-do - Falei dando um selinho nela.

-Eu ainda vou desvendar todos os seus segredos - Disse Gina com um meio sorriso.

-Talvez nem todos os meus segredos sejam bons - Comentei pegando a sua mão.

-Isso sou eu que decido quando chegar à hora - Falou Gina seria e eu concordei.

-Isso deve estar pesado - Falei quando vi a Kate cheia de sacolas. Ela fez algo no cabelo.

-Vocês não estão em um encontro? - Perguntou Kate em tom irônico.

-Estamos - Respondeu Gina pegando algumas sacolas e eu fiz o mesmo - Adorei o cabelo, ficou mesmo lindo. Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em comemoração?

-E ficar de vela? - Perguntou Kate e eu revirei os olhos.

-Deixa de fazer doce loira - Mandei oferecendo o braço e ela aceitou rindo.

-Kate eu tenho que te apresentar o Six - Falou Gina soltando a minha mão para abrir a bolsa - O meu filho com o Harry.

-Sempre pensei que o filho de vocês seria ruivo - Comentou Kate acariciando o pelo do gato - Se bem que o cabelo denuncia quem é o pai.

-Muito engraçado - Falei forçando uma risada sarcástica.

-E ai como foi o encontro relâmpago? - Perguntou Kate rindo.

-Ótimo, a gente ta namorando - Respondeu Gina e eu sorri com a frase.

-Nossa nem imaginei que isso aconteceria - Falou Kate rindo - Parabéns.

A gente chegou ao Três Vassouras que como sempre estava lotado. As meninas sentaram em uma mesa e eu fui pegar as cervejas amanteigadas. Quando voltei o Rony e a Hermione estavam na mesa já cientes de tudo. Depois de escutar um longo discurso do Rony sobre cuidar da sua irmã e que eu teria que enfrentar muitos irmãozinhos dela a gente começou a tomar a nossa bebida.

-O padrinho do meu filho chegou - Falou Gina animada quando o Draco chegou à nossa mesa.

-Você ta grávida? - Perguntou Draco em um sussurro aflito sentando ao seu lado.

-Não seu idiota - Exclamou Gina revirando os olhos mostrando o gato - O Six é o nosso filho.

-O cabelo denuncia o pai - Falou Draco acariciando o gato e foi inevitável não olhar para a Kate - Pelo jeito vocês se resolvem.

-A gente ta junto sim - Confirmou Gina e eu sorri.

-Eu pensei que seria a madrinha dos seus filhos, Harry - Comentou Hermione sorrindo de maneira estranha.

-Quem escolhe é a mãe - Disse Kate bem venenosa.

Começamos a conversar coisas triviais. O Draco, o Rony, a Gina e eu discutíamos sobre a temporada de quadribol que começaria na semana seguinte seria Grifinória X Lufa-lufa. Eu estava levemente confiante. A equipe era boa e com mais treinos ficaria ainda melhor e entrosada. Sem contar que a Gina de uniforme de quadribol era uma perdição.

-Bom gente, eu já vou indo - Avisou Kate levantando juntando suas inúmeras sacolas e saindo. Pouco tempo depois o Draco anunciou a sua saída.

-Será que um dia esses dois vão se acertar? - Perguntei a Gina sussurrando ao seu ouvido e sorri ao perceber que ela havia se arrepiado.

-Espero que sim - Respondeu Gina e eu beijei discretamente o seu pescoço.

**Narrado por Draco**

Eu sei que isso é uma idiotice completa, que é altamente anti-Malfoy. Mas, eu não posso evitar. Ela ta tão estranha, distante. Eu sei o motivo e isso é o que me aflige. Eu sabia que ela não esqueceria o que aconteceu.

-Ei Sullivan! - Chamei e ela virou surpresa parando para me esperar acompanhá-la.

-Oi Malfoy - Cumprimentou Kate parecendo totalmente perdida.

-Então...eu não tenho te visto pelos corredores...você ta melhor? - Questionei. OMM (Oh My Merlin) que pergunta idiota. Ta na cara que ela não ta bem.

-Eu vou indo...um dia eu acho que volto ao normal - Falou Kate desarmada.

-Eu espero que sim, ele não pode ter arrancado sua melhor parte - Disse eu e ela me fitou bastante intrigada.

-Melhor parte? - Questionou Kate.

-É sim. A parte sarcástica, irônica e totalmente sonserina - Respondi sorrindo leve.

-Eu sou da Grifinória, Malfoy - Disse Kate parecendo divertida.

-Erro de seleção - Falei arrancando uma risada dela - Voltando para o castelo?

-Sim - Respondeu Kate ofegante pelas risadas.

-Eu te acompanho e te ajudo com isso - Falei pegando a maioria das sacolas.

-Obrigada...Draco - Disse Kate e era como se assinasse um tratado de paz. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Não aquele orgulhoso e sarcástico, mas um verdadeiro.

**N/a: Ola pessoinhas do meu coração!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Nossa eu quase não posto agora...passei duas horas na fila do banco =/ pense num tédio.**

**Elizabeth Weasley Potter-- **_Bom, o casal principal é Harry e Gina, mas tem insinuações a outros, mas não deixa de ser o principal._

**Anna Weasley Potter-- **_*-* Aiii que bom que você ta gostando!! Espero que continue acompanhando ^^_

**laura potter-- **_Oii!! Hauahuahuahau a Kate e o Harry juntos são uma graça, talvez seja a convivência excessiva com o Sirius auahuahuahau. Acredite não foi por falta de vontade que eles não pularam em cima do Zabini, mas eles tinham que tirar a Kate da Biblioteca para evitar mais constrangimentos. Ela vai demorar um pouco, mas vai conseguir se estabilizar. Espero que tenha gostado do encontro deles ^^. Finalzinho malvado o do capítulo anterior né?? Mas, no próximo capítulo vem parte da solução. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando._

**Erika Black-- **_Bom...é bom lembrar que apesar de citado no começo da narração o relacionamento entre o Harry e a Hermione aconteceu dois anos antes do começo da história, ou seja, teve um intervalo de dois anos para ele começar a sentir alguma coisa pela Gina. Nessa época como eu falei no capítulo anterior o Rony ainda não sentia nada pela Hermione, ele tava afim de uma menina de outra casa e o Harry nem imaginava que a Gina sentia alguma coisa por ele. Então o Harry confundiu os seus sentimentos quando tinha quatorze e agora já tem dezesseis é um intervalo muito grande para amadurecer e perceber o que acertou ou errou. Quanto a Gina quando tudo aconteceu não passava de uma amiga então ela não tinha o porquê de ir tomar satisfação sobre os atos dos outros, ela pode ate não concordar, mas o que aconteceu na sua visão ficou no passado. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Kate. Eu sempre gosto quando a Gina tem uma amiga leal e como eu tento, tento e não consigo escrever a Luna como eu gostaria tive que criar uma PO, mas ela vai demorar um pouquinho antes de se acertar com o Draco, os dois são muito orgulhosos ¬¬ O Sirius é simplesmente indispensável ^^ e vai aparecer mais partir do próximo capítulo. _

**Bom...as outras reviews foram respondidas por e-mail ^^**

**Quem tiver alguma duvida sobre os casais ou fatos ta fic fique a vontade para perguntar...eu adoro ficar monologando nas respostas**

**Hauahuahuahauhau**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo **__


	8. Novos ventos

_corações que se entrosam  
ate que a gente fica  
só,  
da aurora  
mais vivida  
ate o crepúsculo mais profundo,_

**Capítulo 7--Novos ventos**

**Narrado por Gina**

-Bom dia - Cumprimentei sorrindo feliz.

-Dormiu tarde foi? - Perguntou Kate maliciosa rindo.

-Um pouco - Respondi gargalhando correndo para o banheiro. O meu namoro com o Harry já durava uma semana e a gente tava se saindo muito bem. O Harry era sempre carinhoso e me fazia sentir bem. Lógico que as fãzinhas do Harry haviam odiado a noticia, mas nada afetava a minha felicidade. Eu me arrumei e nós descemos encontrando tanto o Rony quanto o Harry em silêncio e a Hermione lendo um livro que não consegui ler o titulo.

-Bom dia gente! - Cumprimentei beijando a bochecha do Harry - Vamos tomar café?

-Claro - Respondeu o Harry sorrindo. A gente saiu com o Rony, a Hermione e a Kate mais a frente e eu e o Harry conversando mais a trás.

-Você ta tão serio - Comentei sem encará-lo.

-Só preocupado com o jogo de hoje, você sabe que é o meu primeiro jogo como capitão - Respondeu Harry me abraçando pelos ombros - O Sirius disse que vinha assistir.

-Você não precisa ficar preocupado - Falei acariciando o seu rosto com carinho - A gente vai arrasa.

-Oh casal feliz a gente ta querendo tomar café - Disse Hermione eu ri puxando o Harry.

Assim que entramos no Grande Salão a mesa da Grifinória e parte da Corvinal começaram a nós aplaudir enquanto os outros alunos nos vaiavam. Algo bem normal para um dia de jogo. Eu comecei a tomar o meu café assistindo o Harry tentar acalmar o Rony. Umas dez e meia todos os jogadores estavam escutando o último discurso do Harry antes do jogo.

-...uma última coisa. Esse é meu primeiro jogo e eu quero que vocês façam o melhor de vocês que eu farei o melhor de mim – Terminou o Harry e todos nós aplaudimos.

Nós começamos a sair, pois o time da grifinória havia sido chamado, mas antes que o Harry pudesse sair segurei seu braço e ele se virou para me encarar parecendo curioso.

-Se cuida, por favor – Pedi. Eu desde criança sempre fui muito sensitiva. E eu de alguma forma sabia que algo aconteceria.

**Narrado por Harry**

-Calma Ginny, nada vai acontecer – Falei em tom carinhoso dando um breve selinho nela antes de puxá-la para o campo.

Nós entramos no campo entre aplausos e vaias. A minha atenção foi logo para a arquibancada onde os professores estavam e sorri para o Sirius. Eu sabia que não estava em condições físicas perfeitas para jogar, meu coração doía muito. Eu tinha certa dificuldade de respirar, mas esse era meu momento e da Grifinória. Eu não iria atrapalhar.

Todos os jogares montaram nas suas vassouras e o jogo começou. O nevoeiro que tomava o campo nada ajudava com a visibilidade do campo e eu realmente estava querendo acabar logo com aquele jogo antes que eu caísse da vassoura.

A Grifinória estava ganhando e a única coisa que me mantinha alerta ao jogo era a voz irritante do locutor nada imparcial, não foi necessário nem meia dúzia de palavras para perceber que ele era totalmente lufa-lufa.

Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas voltas eu havia dado ate ver um brilho dourado. Acelerei e agradecendo a merlin ao senti o pomo seguro em minhas mãos. Uma sensação única de euforia tomou conta de mim, mas da mesma forma que surgiu ela foi embora. Os meus instintos diziam que algo ruim ia acontecer e antes que eu pegasse a minha varinho fui atingido por um raio vermelho e uma dor imensa tomou conta do meu corpo.

Da mesma forma que veio ela se foi, mas antes que eu conseguisse me recuperar outro raio veio da direção oposta e novamente o meu corpo parecia que ia despedaçar. E antes da inconsciência veio a dor.

Tudo estava tão silencioso que eu tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Uma ânsia de vomito tomou conta de mim e virei o rosto e quando abri os olhos percebi que havia vomitado sangue.

-O que ta acontecendo comigo? – Questionei em tom baixo e assustado.

-Às vezes o corpo de um adolescente não consegue segurar um grande poder mágico – Respondeu Dumbledore e eu me virei para encarar os seus olhos azuis – Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Duas cruciatus e no mínimo duas pessoas para fazê-la. Quando é que o senhor vai contar da fuga? – Perguntei sentando na cama.

-Em breve – Respondeu Dumbledore suspirando – Ainda tenho que falar com a Srta. Weasley.

-Eu não me conformo por ela participar dessa loucura – Resmunguei irritado.

-O destino muitos vezes nos prega peças – Disse Dumbledore me encarando – Seus amigos estão lá fora quer que eu os mande entrar?

-É melhor não. Eu estou tonto, com dor de cabeça e ânsia de vomito. Eles iriam ficar preocupados – Respondi deitando na cama novamente.

-Eles vão ficar preocupados se não te verem – Comentou Dumbledore com calma.

-Eles vão ficar ainda mais preocupados se me verem vomitando sangue – Falei e o diretor concordou – Professor Dumbledore, quem ganhou o jogo?

-Você não largou o pomo, Harry – Respondeu Dumbledore e eu sorri deitando novamente na cama.

-A Gina ta muito preocupada com você - Comentou Remus depois de um tempo que o Dumbledore saiu.

-Ela ia ficar muito mais se me visse vomitando sangue como eu estava a pouco - Retruquei abrindo os olhos.

-Nisso você tem razão - Concordou Sirius - O Dumbledore nos contou o que aconteceu como você está?

-Tentando não lembrar da dor - Respondi passando as mãos pelo cabelo - E ai? Novidades?

-O Remus ta saindo com a minha sobrinha, Nymphadora - Respondeu Sirius sorrindo maroto e o Remus corou intensamente.

-Eu já disse que a gente não ta saindo - Falou Remus em tom monótono - Eu sou podre, velho e perigoso demais para ela.

-Demorou quanto tempo decorando esse discurso? - Perguntei rindo debochado.

-Mais respeito rapaz, eu ainda sou seu professor - Falou Remus emburrado.

-Oh desculpa Sr. Lupin - Disse em tom irônico.

-E você cuidado com a ruiva - Falou Sirius sorrindo paternalmente.

-Eu sei...a Ginny é muito importante para mim - Disse com um sorriso.

-Sr. Potter tome essa poção para o enjoou e o Dumbledore pediu para você acompanhar os senhores ate o seu escritório - Avisou Madame Pomfrey parecendo nada feliz com a decisão do diretor. Eu tomei o líquido de gosto ruim sem reclamar.

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu sabia que algo iria acontecer. O Professor Dumbledore disse que ele ainda estava dormindo e pediu que nós voltássemos outra hora. Como eu não estava em clima de comemoração fui para biblioteca. Esse lugar ainda me dava pesadelos por conta do que aconteceu com Kate por isso eu sentava no lugar mais claro. Falando na Kate ela entrou aqui parecendo desorientada. Eu acenei e ela sentou em minha mesa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei. A Kate apesar de não aparentar era frágil, desprotegida e nesse exato momento parecia que ia desabar.

-A Lizzie lembrou que é mãe - Respondeu Kate com amargura.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Perguntei segurando a sua mão com carinho.

-Assim que a gente saiu da enfermaria a Prof.ª Minerva me chamou e quando cheguei lá na sua sala eu encontrei a minha mãe. Ele veio dizendo que estava preocupado e eu disse que uma mãe preocupada não esperaria dois meses para aparecer - Começou a contar Kate e eu estava com o coração apertado - E sabe o que ela disse? Que estava em segunda lua-de-mel e o que importava era que estava ali agora. Ai, eu me revoltei e comecei a gritar dizendo que o importante era que ela não estava aqui quando eu precisei e que o Sirius tinha tomado o seu papel. Depois saí correndo e vim pra cá.

-Oh minha amiga! Você sabe que eu to aqui não sabe? - Perguntei a abraçando com carinho.

-Sei - Respondeu Kate enxugando as lágrimas - Eu vou lá para o jardim ta?

-Você quer que eu vá com você? - Perguntei solidária e preocupada.

-Não...eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha - Respondeu ela sorrindo de modo triste saindo em seguida.

Tentei me concentrar no meu dever de poções, mas a imagem triste da minha amiga não deixava. Eu sempre tive uma grande sensibilidade em relação a fortes sentimentos ou sensações, é como se eu absorvesse parte deles e naquele momento eu me sentia triste.

Eu já tinha desistido de fazer a tarefa quando um elfo chegou me avisando que o prof. Dumbledore queria me ver na sua sala. Logo um medo quase irracional tomou conta de mim. E se algo tivesse acontecido com o Harry?

Praticamente corri ate a sua sala falando o nome do doce que a prof. McGonnagol tinha usado antes e entrei na sala encontrando o diretor e os professores Snape e Lupin e o Sirius pela sala. O Harry estava sentado no sofá e tão pálido que me preocupei ao cubo.

-Harry! Ai meu Merlin! Você ta bem? - Perguntei sentando ao seu lado tocando no seu rosto com cuidado buscando ferimentos.

-Eu to bem, Ginny - Falou Harry sorrindo acariciando o meu rosto.

-Você não devia está na enfermaria? - Perguntei sem dar atenção aos outros da sala.

-Calma querida você logo vai entender - Disse Harry e eu me calei.

Minutos depois a porta foi reaberta e por ela passaram Rony e Hermione que pareciam tão surpresos quanto eu. Logo depois entrou uma Kate aparentemente perdida e por fim o Draco, o único que não parecia estranhar.

**Narrado por Harry**

-Eu vou dar uma breve aula de história a vocês - Começou a explicar Dumbledore quando todo mundo se sentou.

-Posso deitar no seu colo? - Perguntei sussurrando para Gina. Ela gesticulou com a cabeça e eu me deitei agradecendo mentalmente quando ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos. A minha cabeça estava quase explodindo e a poção que eu tomei não dava indícios que ia funcionar.

-Bom, acho que todos aqui sabem que a grande guerra acabou comigo destruindo o Lord Voldemort certo? - Perguntou Dumbledore e todos assentiram - Pois isso nunca aconteceu. Foi uma mera convenção.

-O senhor quer dizer que Você-sabe-quem está vivo? - Perguntou Kate meio assustada meio irônica. Você-sabe-quem era a forma como a maioria do mundo bruxo chamava o Voldemort.

-Pode ter certeza de que se o Lord das trevas estivesse ainda vivo nós ainda estaríamos em guerra - Falou Snape em tom amargo. Ele não estava nada receptivo a nova configuração de inimigos.

-O senhor quer dizer que não foi o senhor que matou Você-sabe-quem? - Perguntou Gina em tom questionador.

-Isso mesmo Srta. Weasley - Respondeu Dumbledore parecendo feliz pela perspicácia - O que derrotou o Tom foi uma junção de fatores entre eles um está aqui deitado.

-Harry? - Questionou a Kate parecendo muito incerta.

-Surpresa - Falei em tom sonolento. O carinho da Gina nos meus cabelos além de fazer a minha cabeça parar de doer me deu sono.

-Mas...como? - Perguntou Gina mais para mim do que para o Dumbledore.

-É exatamente aqui que começamos a nossa aula - Explicou Dumbledore atraindo novamente a atenção de todos para si - Profetizas de Avalon há muito tempo atrás tinham feito duas profecias de duas eras das trevas que assolariam o mundo bruxo. Uma causada por Grindelwald e outra por Voldemort. Quando a "Segunda" Grande Guerra começou aos poucos fomos percebendo que os métodos convencionais usados anteriormente com Grindelwald não funcionariam com Voldemort, então tivemos que apelar para magia antiga e sua teoria. E entre essas teorias encontramos a profecia da "flor de lótus".

-Flor de lótus? - Questionou Hermione enquanto os outros absorviam as primeiras explicações - Os trouxas também acreditam na sua força mística, mas sempre pensei que era só lenda.

-O que os trouxas falam dela? - Perguntou Snape parecendo curioso.

-Eles acreditam que é a união perfeita dos quatro elementos que segunda a lenda eram irmãos que deveriam cumprir seus destinos, fogo, água, ar e terra - Explicou Hermione - É o símbolo da perfeição, da pureza.

-Interressante - Falou Remus pensativo - No mundo bruxo ela significa o equilíbrio. Mas também, a perfeição. O mundo trouxa sempre me surpreende.

-Ta! Depois vocês trocam informações - Disse Sirius impaciente fazendo a Hermione corar e o Remus revirar os olhos.

-Mas, o que a tal profecia falava? - Perguntou Gina impaciente e muito preocupada e eu entrelacei seus dedos nos meus tentando lhe passar segurança.

-A profecia falava justamente do final da segunda era das trevas – Continuou Dumbledore com a sua narrativa – Ela começava falando de um casal de mesma origem do causador do mal, então percebemos que os dois deveriam ser ingleses. Dizia que o homem era detentor de uma linhagem antiga bastante poderosa, então deduzimos que o homem em questão era sangue-puro. Quanto à mulher o texto dizia que não tinha ancestrais mágicos, mas conservava em si além de um grande poder mágico, a maior magia de todos: a capacidade de amar acima de todas as coisas, então chegamos à conclusão que ela era nascida trouxa. O que era uma verdadeira coincidência, a final Tom Riddle era mestiço com a mãe bruxa de uma linhagem antiga e pai trouxa.

-Os Potter's vem de uma linhagem realmente antiga, apesar de agora contar com apenas um descendente - Comentou Sirius dando alguns segundos para todos poderem pensar.

-E a Lily tinha um amor filantrópico quase inacreditável - Falou Remus em tom nostálgico.

-Depois de falar dos pais a profecia chegava ao ponto principal: a criança que seria o portal da mudança – Continuou Dumbledore e eu voltei a me sentar abraçando uma tremula Gina pelos ombros – Essa criança nasceria no fim do sétimo mês com a marca da salvação. Ela deveria ser levada ao centro do poder no dia do alinhamento dos planetas. Nele era guardado uma fonte de poder capaz de destruir o tal mal. Mas, para que essa fonte pudesse ser libertada deveria acontecer um sacrifício.

-Que marca? - Perguntou Gina olhando para mim.

-Que centro do poder? - Perguntou Kate totalmente envolvida na história.

-Que sacrifício? - Questionou Hermione pensativa - De sangue?

-Calma gente! Uma pergunta por vez - Pedi em tom serio - Ginny, a marca em questão é uma minúscula flor de lótus que eu tenho no ombro.

-O centro do poder por mais incrível que parece é bem no meio da floresta proibida, ate as criaturas que moram lá tem medo de chegar perto do lugar - Respondeu Sirius com um sorriso serio [?].

-Bom, quando Harry nasceu nós vimos à marca e pela primeira vez levamos em real consideração a tal profecia – Recomeçou Dumbledore como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Uma vasta pesquisa por livros antigos nos fez ver onde era o centro do poder e amigos astrólogos descobriram que o raro alinhamento dos planetas aconteceria no dia sete de julho do ano em que o Harry completaria dois anos. Então começamos a pesquisar sobre o tal sacrifício e descobrimos que quem tinha que se sacrificar eram aqueles que mais amavam a criança, ou seja, os pais.

-Odeio essa parte da história - Murmurei pensando alto, mas a Gina escutou me olhando com carinho e me abraçando pela cintura.

-Mas, não era um sacrifício de sangue, Srta. Granger, era um sacrifício mágico - Falou Dumbledore fechando os olhos.

-Você quer que algum de nós continue a história, Alvo? - Perguntou Remus,

-Tudo bem, Remus – Falou Dumbledore com um sorriso triste – Na manha do dia sete o nosso agente duplo informou ao Voldemort que teria um grupo de resistência tramando no meio da floresta. Pensando que se livraria finalmente de qualquer resistência ele foi ao nosso encontro. O que aconteceu no dia continua sendo um mistério. No momento exato do alinhamento eu disse as palavras necessárias e uma explosão de luzes ocorreu. Enquanto Lily emanava uma luz verde, James emanava uma vermelha, Voldemort emanava uma negra e o Harry uma ofuscante luz branca. Era como se elas se entrassem em equilíbrio. Então de repente houve uma explosão. Só se podia escutar um choro infantil e quando a poeira baixou Voldemort jazia morto.

-E os pais do Harry? - Perguntou Kate aparentemente chocada.

-Os corpos nunca foram encontrados...provavelmente foram pulverizados pela onda mágica - Respondi em tom sombrio e a sala entrou em silêncio.

-Mas, porque o senhor está contando isso para gente agora? E porque para gente? - Perguntou Hermione tentando assimilar tudo que havia escutado naquela sala.

-Porque eu pedi - Respondi - Aparentemente tem uma segunda parte na profecia que eu não sabia que existia.

-Bom, a magia antiga se baseia no conceito de ciclo, ou seja, o mesmo portal que pode destruir o mal pode fazê-lo retornar, mas para isso é necessária uma fonte mágica também baseada na magia antiga - Explicou Dumbledore serio - A sétima filha, de uma sétima geração de bruxos sangues-puros. Você Srta. Weasley.

**N/a: Oi!!**

**Nossa tava tão ansiosa para postar esse capítulo!!**

**Mas, muitas coisas ainda vão surgir nessa história ^^ Nossa nunca tinha criado um "universo" de teorias então espero não ter decepcionado ninguém**

**Quanto as minhas fontes. Bom eu realmente indico o filme "Brumas de Avalon", para quem gosta de filmes é muito bom, apesar de antigo. Nunca li o livro então não posso comentar. Quanto ao negocio do alinhamento, bom muitos filmes falam do poder desse fenômeno, se é que acontece, mas decidi usar...achei que ficava mais detalhista. A história da flor de lótus eu procurei na net, adoro essas lendas. E ao centro do poder coloquei na floresta porque eu simplesmente adoro a Floresta Proibida huaauhauahuah. Mas, espero realmente que gostem ^^**

**Erika Black-- **_Bom...entender a questão do tempo já é o começo. Não sei se já aconteceu com você, mas muitas pessoas para criar coragem procuram coisas bobas para dar o famoso "ponta pé inicial" e por isso coloquei aqui no primeiro capítulo. Como deu para perceber eu coloco narrações em primeira pessoa para mostrar ângulos imparciais de um fato, então os motivos da Hermione só serão claros quando a mesma narrar. Eu realmente sinto por você não gostar da minha Gina, mas acredito que a Virginia é observadora e centrada apesar do sangue quente então quando lhe convir explodir, ela explodirá. Olha, posso não ser uma visão parcial, mas em momento nenhum lembro de ter colocado a Gina submissa, ainda por eu ser uma feminista declarada, mas antes de feminista sou uma romântica e como tal acredito que um relacionamento não se baseia em submissão, e sim em companheirismo e saber aceitar tanto os defeitos, problemas e espaços dos outros e é isso que acho que existe no relacionamento H/G._

**laura potter-- **_Ola querida!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do encontro. Assim que eu descobrir onde encontra um desses pego um para mim e depois de digo hauhauahuah A Hermione ta meio estranha, mas terá explicações, não vou deixar um nó desatado na história, prometo. Assim, a Kate e o Draco nunca chegaram a namorar. Eles ficaram naquela etapa pré-fica, mas antes que acontece alguma coisa ela acabou fazendo escolhas erradas e ele ficou com raiva e vez as dele, e só agora tão voltando a conversar._

**Erika Black-- **_Respondendo a sua outra review que foi dirigida a mim. Assim admito não ser a maior fã H², mas respeito e coloquei a insinuação aqui por achar muito fácil confundir amizade e amor. Você na sua última review disse que entendeu o tempo então espero que entenda também o contexto. Harry estava confuso e em momento algum sabia dos sentimentos da Gina e encontrou na Hermione o conforto que precisava e o Rony estava a fim de uma terceira pessoa. Quanto a sexualidade da ruiva, sempre foi claro em sua mente que amava o Potter e apenas gostava dos seus outros namorados, então ela não queria lembrar de um dos momentos mais importantes da sua vida com sombras. Receio sempre existe, mas se você é acredita que "o passado condena"deduzo que você não deve gostar muito de fics James/Lily já que se essa teoria valesse 85% das fic dos casal não teria fundamento . Eu acredito que para que um relacionamento de certo tem que pelo menos tentar visualizar apenas o presente e é isso que a Gina ta fazendo. Bom, eu realmente fiquei meio chateada por saber que a minha fic ainda não começou no sexto capítulo. Tenho que deduzir então que você não é acostumada com romance romântico, porque para mim uma história começa a partir do momento que existem conflitos, mistérios, diálogos, enredo e romance. Mas, agora que a ação começou espero que goste._

**Bom...quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e a minha pessoa como autora favorita ^^**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=******

**Ate o próximo.**


	9. Realidade

_do sol da manha  
aos sonhos do entardecer,  
planos fantásticos  
e vidas  
que às vezes  
dão em nada,  
esperando tão  
fulgurantes,_

**Capítulo 8--Realidade**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Uma fonte mágica baseada na magia antiga - Respondeu Dumbledore - A sétima filha, de uma sétima geração de bruxos sangue-puro, ou seja, você Srta. Weasley.

Eu senti um peso sendo adicionado no meu coração, mas não era hora de pensar em mim. A minha Ginny ficou fria, por um segundo pensei que ela ia desmaiar. Eu a abracei com força beijando suas bochechas, testa e um leve selinho.

-Espera, mas porque isso agora? - Perguntou Kate com um quê de desespero na voz. Ela gostava demais da Gina para receber uma noticia dessas.

-Porque ex-comensais da morte fugiram de Azkaban - Respondeu Draco e eu sabia que aquele assunto era um assunto difícil para ele.

-Vai ter reunião em família na sua casa, Malfoy? - Perguntou Rony maldoso. Eu sei que ele só falou aquilo por está com medo.

-Cala a boca, Ronald - Mandou Kate em tom ríspido - O Draco não tem nada haver com as escolhas do pai.

E a baderna começou. O Rony retrucou e eu não via a hora da Kate pular no pescoço no meu amigo ruivo. O Sirius ria descontroladamente da súbita explosão enquanto o Snape murmurava o que parecia ser palavrões de alta escala. Os quadros reclamavam da má educação dos jovens e Remus e Hermione tentavam controlar a algazarra. Já o professor Dumbledore assistia a tudo parecendo ate mesmo divertido.

-Professor Dumbledore, o senhor quer dizer que os comensais querem me usar para matar o Harry e fazer o Voldemort ressurgir? - Perguntou Gina em tom de choro e a sala entrou em um silêncio mortal. Nenhum outro tinha tido a coragem de falar em voz alta os temores, isso tornava tudo bem mais real.

-Gina, nós ainda não terminamos a tradução completa. Contamos isso para que a partir de agora vocês tivessem mais cuidado - Respondeu Remus solidário - Foi iniciado uma guerra silenciosa e todos nós somos alvos.

A sala entrou em um silêncio mórbido. Todos perdidos em pensamentos. O Sirius lembrou que já era hora do jantar e todos nós seguimos para o salão principal. Era incrível como só foi me afastar mais da Ginny que minha cabeça começava a querer latejar.

-Porque você nunca nos contou? - Perguntou Hermione fazendo a pergunta que todas as meninas queriam fazer.

-Porque esse assunto nunca veio à tona - Respondi olhando para o chão - Esse não é um assunto que eu goste de falar ou ate mesmo lembrar.

-Nós teremos uma conversa muito seria - Avisou Gina de uma forma que só eu escutei.

-Pode ser amanhã? - Perguntei com um olhar suplicante e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Bom...eu vou para minha mesa - Avisou Draco saindo e o resto de nós se acomodou na mesa da Grifinória. A tensão que nos cercava era quase palpável. Eu internamente rezava que alguém tivesse a bondade de iniciar uma conversa que não fosse sobre profecias.

-É incrível como eu odeio a Chang - Comentou Gina do nada eu não consegui deixar de sorrir. Finalmente alguém cortou o silêncio.

-O quê ela fez agora? - Perguntou Kate parecendo uma psicóloga.

-Só falta arrancar pedaço do Harry de tanto olhar - Respondeu Gina e eu gargalhei - E você ri?

-É que você fica linda assim enciumada - Respondi sorri a beijando de leve.

-Chato - Resmungou Gina e eu sorri.

**Narrado por Kate**

Só foi o jantar acabar que o clima ameno subiu dando espaço novamente para a tensão. Era como se tudo tivesse ensaiado. O Harry estava apreensivo abraçando a Gina com possessividade, como se ele estivesse esperando um ataque surpresa. A ruga de preocupação na testa da Gina era evidente e a Hermione pareciam em outro mundo.

-Rony, será que eu posso falar com você? - Perguntou Lilá aparecendo na nossa frente. O ruivo olhou para Hermione que nem parecia ter percebido a chagada da loira. Rony suspirou e acenou com a cabeça saindo na companhia da Lilá.

-É...a vaca não perde tempo - Comentei e a Gina e o Harry concordaram.

-Harry, eu já vou subir - Anunciou Gina quando chegamos ao salão comunal - Muita informação para digerir.

-Tudo bem, Ginny - Falou Harry e eles ficaram se encarando antes de se unirem em um beijo tão intenso que chegava a ser quase desesperador. Eles normalmente não faziam demonstração tão publica de afeto, mas eu quase entendo o que deve ta se passando. É como se um tivesse prometendo um ao outro que apesar de tudo escutado na sala do Dumbledore eles ficariam juntos. Os dois se separaram e o Harry falou algo no ouvido dela que eu infelizmente não escutei, mas deve te sido algo realmente bom já que a Gina sorriu abertamente.

-Vai subir comigo, Kate? - Perguntou Gina.

-Não, ainda não - Respondi notando que a Hermione estava muito estranha então como uma pessoa prevenida roubei a capa de invisibilidade do harry.

A primeira etapa do meu "plano" já estava feita, mas agora eu preciso de um motivo para me afastar. Notei que Alexandra Dallas sentada parecendo com problemas no dever. Ela era do meu ano e não era muito sociável. Desde que sua irmã havia terminado os estudos eu não a via conversando com ninguém. Talvez seja à hora de como a Gina fala _"fazer novas amizades"_ já que a Melissa é uma vaca e a Jennifer tava aprendendo com ela então só me sobravam a Rachel, que tava namorando, e a Gina que também estava namorando.

-Poções? - Perguntei sorrindo me sentando ao seu lado e ela me encarou chocada. Talvez eu fosse mesmo um pouco arrogante na maioria das vezes.

-É...eu meio que tenho medo do professor Snape - Respondeu ela em tom baixo parecendo muito envergonhada.

-Ele é um miserável - Resmunguei lembrando que ainda não tinha feito o dever - Sonserino de merda.

Ela me olhou chocada e eu não pude deixar de rir tanto da sua cara quanto da minha frase. Eu normalmente não me dava com sonserinos, mas me via louca por um. Bastante irônico a meu ver. Mas, quando a minha vida não era irônica?

-Calma! Eu tava brincando - Falei rindo um pouco - Bom, a Gina já fez o dever e ta dormindo..vamos copiar o dela.

-Ela não vai ficar com raiva? - Perguntou Alexandra preocupada e eu gargalhei. Como o Harry tava conversando com o Simas e o Dino eu podia fazer e refazer o dever.

-Se ela tivesse feito talvez, mas quem fez a maioria foi o Harry - Respondi em tom conspiratório pegando a mochila que ela havia esquecido e pequei o dever.

-Ei o que é que você ta fazendo com o dever da Ginny? - Perguntou Harry se jogando no sofá que eu usava como encosto.

-Seu dever não? - Perguntei revirando os olhos mesmo estando de costas para ele - E respondendo a sua pergunta estamos copiando.

-Muda as palavras porque ele presta atenção - Disse Harry massageando as têmporas - Sonserino de merda. **(N/a: O Snape pode até está mais bonzinho, mas continua sendo aquele professozinho que a gente conhece)**

-Ta vendo onde eu aprendo a ter boca suja - Falei para a Alexandra rindo.

-Ei! Eu é que aprendi isso com você - Reclamou Harry e eu notei que a Alexandra corou quando Harry a encarou.

-Ei Potter! - Chamou Dino se fingindo de bravo e Harry se despediu indo conversar com os rapazes.

-Você gosta dele? - Perguntei levantando a sobracelha.

-Claro que não - Respondeu ela corando provavelmente de vergonha - É só que ele é tão charmoso e eu bem...não convivo muito com caras como ele.

-Quem sabe isso não muda? - Questionei rindo. Começamos a copiar mudando as palavras e conversando um pouco, já estávamos acabando quando uma coruja entrou na sala deixando cair um bilhete no meu colo. Ela parou em cima do sofá então pelo jeito queria resposta.

-Eu já vou subir. Obrigada pela ajuda - Disse Alexandra e eu sorri em resposta voltando a minha atenção para o bilhete.

_Eu acho que eu não tive muito tempo para te agradecer. Mesmo sem você perceber me ajudou e muito com suas palavras...às vezes é difícil ser filho do vilão da história. As emoções já melhoraram por ai? A Gina e a Granger estavam estranhas! _

_Brigada novamente. _

_DM_

Reli o pequeno bilhete e não consegui evitar um gritinho de alegria. Olhei em volta para ver se tinha chamado atenção e percebi que na sala só tinha um grupo de alunas do sétimo ano que olharam feio para mim e o Harry e a Hermione parecendo estar discutindo. Chamei a coruja e subi as escadas.

-Olha, você fica aqui esperando que eu já, já venho com a resposta - Falei para a coruja que mordeu meu dedo de leve parecendo entender. Coloquei a capa de invisibilidade e desci novamente para escutar a conversa que rolava entre Harry e Hermione.

-...quer parar de falar sobre isso? Não vê que eu to saturado do assunto? - Questionou Harry em tom bastante irritado.

-Eu só acho injusto você não ter confiado em mim - Falou Hermione fazendo bico, mas ao meu ver ela tava se fazendo de vitima.

-E como eu iria chegar a vocês? Dizendo assim: "_Ah! Gente, eu sou um portal que matou Voldemort e por minha culpa meus pais tiveram que se sacrificar, mas então fizeram o dever de DCAT?"_ - Falou o Harry esbanjando ironia. Serio, eu não sei por que ele fala de mim. O Harry consegue acabar com uma pessoa.

-Harry...

-Olha já era difícil aceitar essa história sabendo que eu tenho um alvo pintado na testa, mas agora a Gina ta envolvida e eu realmente não quero pensar sobre isso agora - Falou Harry e eu acho que pela primeira vez eu pude perceber a intensidade do que ele sentia pela minha amiga.

-Você a ama, ama como nunca chegou a me amar - Disse Hermione e eu senti amargura em sua voz.

-Não vamos confundir as coisas, Hermione, quem nunca chegou a me amar foi você - Falou Harry bem mais calmo - Eu consegui superar tudo e hoje eu realmente _amo_ e estou feliz com a Virginia.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e eu percebi que era hora de sair. Andei lentamente pela sala e me despi da capa a guardando na bolsa do Harry. Aproveitei que as garotas do sétimo ano estavam subindo para me misturar. Chegando no quarto peguei a pena e o pergaminho para responder a carta.

_Desculpa a demora com a resposta, estava escutando uma conversa bastante interressante. Você não precisa agradecer, o Rony consegue ser um completo idiota quando quer. Além do que não é por ser filho do vilão que você também vai ser. Eu mais do que ninguém sei que você pode ser bem bonzinho mesmo por trás da pose de sonserino mal. A Gina ta melhor, ela e o Harry fizeram uma bela demonstração de que apesar de tudo estão bem e a Hermione se fazendo de vitima me da ânsia. Desculpa mesmo a demora._

_KS_

_Ps: Amei sua coruja! Ela é muito fofa_

Esperei uma meia hora para ver se ele respondia, mas provavelmente ele já estava dormindo. Suspirei e dormi também.

**Narrado por Sirius**

Acordei amaldiçoando quem quer que seja que tivesse batendo na minha porta em plenas sete horas da madrugada. Será que um podre e gatissimo auror não pode aproveitar a sua folga para dormir? Deveria ser proibido por lei bater na porta de alguém antes do meio-dia. **(N/a: Sou totalmente a favor dessa teoria)**

-Sr. Sirius Black? - Perguntou um homem com roupas oficiais e quando eu o confirmei me entregou uma intimação e eu assinei o recebimento assistindo ele aparatar. Abri o envelope e li curioso o que estava escrito com pressa e quando terminei o ar parecia ter sumido. Corri para o quarto e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e corri para fora da casa a onde aparatei para o primeiro lugar que imaginei: a casa do Remus. Era nessas horas que eu agradecia ao fato do Remus não morar na escola. Ele preferia alugar uma casinha Hogsmeade.

Chegando lá comecei a apertar a companhia compulsivamente, eu adorava o barulhinho, mas quem abriu a porta não foi o meu amigo, e sim minha querida priminha. Ela estava com uma aparência sonolenta e os cabelos rosa choque estavam terrivelmente bagunçados e o mais interressante, vestia uma camisa do Remus como camisola.

-Ninfa? A Drômeda sabe que você está aqui? - Perguntei malicioso e ela corou e seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos.

-Claro que sabe - Respondeu Ninfa de forma displicente e sonolenta - Entra! Rem, o Sirius ta aqui.

-Rem? - Perguntei sorrindo maroto quando o Remus apareceu na sala completamente corado e com marcas bastante vermelhas no pescoço - A noite foi boa, hein?

-O que você ta fazendo aqui tão cedo? Eu pensei que você fosse adapto a teoria de que deveria ser proibido uma pessoa bater na porta de outra antes do meio-dia - Falou Remus irritado e envergonhado.

-Algo muito serio aconteceu e eu preciso de ajuda - Respondi lembrando do motivo de estar aqui.

-Eu vou fazer café para gente - Falou Tonks fazendo sua saída estratégica.

-Você engravidou alguém? - Perguntou Remus serio e eu revirei os olhos.

-Claro que não! Eu me previno - Respondi sorrindo maroto - O foi isso com a Ninfa?

-A gente decidiu tentar mesmo eu achando que sou velho demais para ela. A Andrômeda disse que ela nunca gostou de garotos da idade dela - Respondeu Remus corando novamente - Mas, o que aconteceu com você?

-A Lizzie surtou. Ela ta me processando por pedofilia e uso de magia negra para corromper menores de idades - Respondi quase gritando ao lembrar do motivo - Você sabe bem que eu vou ser afastado do quartel e o pior eu posso perder a guarda do Harry.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Bom dia querido - Cumprimentei sentando ao lado do Harry na mesa da Grifinória.

-Bom dia Ginny - Respondeu Harry me dando um selinho - Desculpa não ter te esperado, o Rony tava esfomeado.

-Tudo bem - Respondi sorrindo - Então Rony o que a Lilá queria com você?

As reações para a minha pergunta foram muitas. A Hermione acordou dos seus devaneios não sei se por eu estar falando com o Rony ou pelo assunto que eu abordei. A Kate engasgou e o Harry sorriu abertamente, há dias que ele vinha tentando me convencer a voltar a falar com o Rony.

-Ah! Bem...ela queria apenas conversa - Respondeu ele com cara tão abobalhada que eu tive que morder a parte interna da bochecha para não rir.

-A vaca da Lilá querendo apenas conversa? - Perguntou Kate em tom incrédulo - Conta outra.

-É verdade ta? - Falou o Rony ainda me encarando e eu sorri assinando o tratado de paz. A sorte do Rony é que o correio matinal chegou e uma coruja bem conhecida minha deixou um bilhete cair no colo da Kate.

-O que o _Draco_ quer com você? - Perguntei curiosa e ansiosa.

-Depois de conto - Respondeu Kate sorrindo para o mesmo que estava a observando lá da mesa da sonserina - Ei Alexandra! Senta aqui.

A menina que Kate convidou era do nosso ano e não tinha muitas amigas. Ela tinha cabelos cor café cortado na altura do ombro com franja que dependendo do movimento do rosto ocultava parcialmente a face. Tinha olhos amendoados e era um pouco mais alta que eu.

-Oi Alexandra! - Cumprimentei sorrindo e ela corou.

-Amor, essa duas fizeram complô para roubar o meu, quer dizer o seu dever de poções - Disse Harry em falso tom acusador fazendo a coitada da Alexandra corar ate ficar roxa.

-Ele ta brincando - Avisei e o malvado gargalho - Esse crápula é o Harry, o ruivo é o Rony e essa é a Hermione.

-Prazer - Falou a menina em tom baixo

-Ginny, qual é a sua primeira aula? - Perguntou Harry sorrindo abertamente. Ele parecia bem mais animado hoje.

-Feitiço - Respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

-Então podem ir indo para aula vou deixar as meninas na sala delas - Falou Harry se dirigindo ao Rony e a Hermione.

-Cuidado para não se atrasar de novo se não a McGonnagol vai tirar mais pontos da grifinória - Disse Hermione e Harry olhou para ela de modo irritado.

-Amor, pode ir para sua sala. Não quero que você receba sermão por minha causa - Falei me sentindo culpada.

-Não precisa se preocupar, da última vez eu me atrasei conversando com Sr. Nicholas - Disse Harry se levantando e eu e as meninas o acompanhamos

-O que o ciúme não faz - Comentou Kate assim que passamos pela porta do Grande Salão.

-Porque eu teria ciúme dos seus coleginhas? - Perguntou Harry em tom cínico - É só que eu não quero que a Ginny fique com as costas doendo com essa mochila pesada.

-Ah é? Então como você é um ser solidário não vai querer que eu ou a Alexandra fique com dor nas costas né? - Perguntou Kate sorrindo entregando a sua mochila para o meu namorado e pegou a da Alexandra e entregou para um Harry com cara de tacho.

-Sem querer sem inconveniente, mas fiquei curiosa - Disse Alexandra corando muito - Mas, o que é que você conversa com o Nick quase sem cabeça.

-Na verdade eu sou amigo dele desde o meu segundo ano. Ele me chamou para o seu aniversário de morte. E bom é que ninguém sabe mais o que acontece no castelo do que os seus fantasmas - Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Seu fofoqueiro - Acusei rindo e ele corou de leve - O que ele queria te contar?

-E eu sou fofoqueiro - Disse rindo de leve - Ele me procurou antes no dia anterior ao jogo de quadribol. O Barão Sangrento tava com ódio porque um sonserino tava traindo a namorada também da sonserina com uma lufa-lufa.

-E quem é a vitima? - Perguntou Kate sorrindo.

-Não sei quem é menina só o nome do cara, é Bryan Crover - Respondeu Harry e eu e Kate nos encaramos, esse não era o nome do namorado da Rachel? - Vocês conhecem?

-Não, acho que não - Respondeu Kate - Valeu pela carona.

-Espera - Pediu Harry segurando o meu braço antes que eu pudesse entrar na sala - Qual é a sua segunda aula?

-História da magia - Respondi com cara de tédio o abraçando pela cintura - Por quê?

-É que eu queria conversar com você sobre _aquilo_ - Respondeu Harry beijando minha testa - Você pode faltar a próxima aula para poder conversar?

-Claro - Respondi seria.

-Então passo aqui para te buscar - Disse Harry me beijando com carinho - Te adoro.

-Também - Sussurrei fingindo não notar os olhares invejosos e me sentei do lado da Kate - O que a gente vai fazer?

-Não faço a mínima - Respondeu Kate com expressão triste - A próxima aula é com a sonserina e a gente fala com ela.

-Você vai falar com ela, o Harry pediu para conversar comigo sobre ontem - Disse ela me olhou com raiva, mas depois sorriu - Então o que o Draco queria com você?

-Ele me mandou um bilhete me agradecendo por tê-lo defendido só que eu acabei demorando para enviar a resposta e ele mandou a resposta da resposta agora - Respondeu Kate com um sorriso meio bobo e eu fiquei muito feliz por ela.

O resto da aula passou lenta comigo ansiosa por conversar com o Harry. O Professor Flitwick liberou a sala e eu encontrei o Harry me esperando. Dei tchau a Kate e a Alexandra e saí de mal dada com o Harry. Como imaginava ele me levou ate a Sala Precisa e quando entrei encontrei um lugar amplo cheio de almofadas me sentei numa e o Harry do meu lado.

-Há quando tempo você sabia dessa história? - Perguntei acariciando a sua mão.

-Desde as ferias do terceiro para o quarto ano. Eu e o Draco escutamos o Sirius e o Remus conversando sobre isso e eles meio que foram obrigados a contar - Respondeu Harry em tom controlado - Você ta com raiva por eu não ter te contado antes?

-Raiva não, eu imagino que deve ser difícil falar sobre isso - Respondi em tom mais seguro.

-É difícil saber que você, mesmo que indiretamente matou seus pais - Comentou Harry em um sussurro e eu o abracei.

-Não pensa assim querido - Pedi acariciando os seus cabelos negros - Eu sei que é complicado entender, mas você não teve culpa nem direta nem indiretamente. Você era apenas um bebe e hoje é um rapaz poderoso e com um ótimo coração, seus pais iam ficar orgulhosos de você.

-Desculpa não ter te dito antes - Pediu Harry me abraçando e beijando meus cabelos - Mas, eu não sabia dessa segunda parte.

-Eu to com medo - Admiti apertando o abraço.

-Aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar contigo - Disse Harry beijando a minha testa.

-Mais algum segredo? - Perguntei meio risonha meio preocupada.

-Nenhum pecaminoso - Respondeu Harry sorrindo - Só que desde que eu descobri sobre a história eu meio que me tornei um autodidata. Era no quarto lendo livros do quinto, sempre um ano na frente e é lógico fuçando a área restrita.

-Como assim? - Perguntei surpresa me afastando um pouco para encará-lo.

-Bom, sei fazer feitiços como o patrono, transfiguração humana, feitiços silenciosos e eu meio que sou um animago ilegal, mas isso só você sabe - Falou Harry em tom rápido.

-OMM! **(N/a: Oh My Merlin)** Você se transforma em que animal? - Perguntei curiosa, muito curiosa.

-Um dia eu te conto, mas é melhor a gente ir que eu ainda tenho que passar no corujal - Disse Harry e eu bati no seu ombro.

Você vai mesmo me deixar curiosa? - Perguntei falsamente irritada.

-Adoro quando você fica curiosa - Disse Harry me puxando para os seus braços e me beijando com intensidade. Poucos segundos depois ele me imprensou na parede aprofundando ainda mais o beijo me fazendo soltar um breve gemido de prazer. Puxei seus cabelos enquanto ele apertava minha cintura. Ele soltou meus lábios distribuindo beijos no meu pescoço enquanto eu arranhava de leve a sua nuca.

-Harry... - Suspirei em tom baixo - É melhor a gente ir.

-Eu sei - Disse Harry me beijando novamente - Vamos?

-Aham - Confinei o puxando para um novo beijo - Agora sim.

-Só mais um beijo - Pediu Harry me beijando e eu não mostrei resistência.

-Harry - Repreendi depois de uns três ou quatro beijos – Vamos!

Mesmo resmungando o Harry saiu da sala comigo. Nós nos despedimos e eu fui correndo para a minha próxima aula.

**Narrado por Harry**

A Ginny é mesmo meu porto seguro. A sua voz, o seu toque, seu perfume floral me levava a completa insanidade e a completa calma. Eram sensações tão opostas e boas de se sentir. Corri para o corujal e mandei uma carta para o Sirius e logo depois fui para o meu dormitório para continuar a ajeitar a surpresa que estava preparando para a Gina. Foi com surpresa quando vi a Edwiges entrando pela janela.

_Harry,_

_Eu não estou com o espelho de dupla face, mas vem aqui na casa do Remus que a gente conversa._

_Sirius._

Nem pensei duas vezes saí do dormitório e fui até a passagem da bruxa de um olho só. Encobri-me com a capa de invisibilidade e saí da Dedos de mel. Não demorei para chegar na casa do Remus bati na porta e o Sirius deixou espaço para eu entrar.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei despindo a capa e olhando curioso para a mulher de cabelos roxos sentada na sala.

-Essa é a Nymphadora Tonks minha prima e namorada do Remus - Apresentou Sirius perdendo o ar serio para abrir um sorriso maroto.

-Finalmente professor - Falei rindo fazendo Remus corar - Prazer Nymphadora, eu sou o Harry.

-Prazer, mas pode me chamar de Tonks, não gosto do meu nome - Respondeu ela rindo e eu podia entender porque - Eu vou preparar o almoço.

-Eu volto já - Falou Remus ainda um pouco corado - Vou ver se ela não destroi a cozinha ou corta um dedo fora.

-A Nymphadora é um desastre ambulante - Falou Sirius quando viu o meu olhar confuso.

-Então o que aconteceu? - Perguntei preocupado com a mudança na feição do Sirius ele estava serio demais, portanto o assunto não seria nada agradável.

**Narrado por Kate**

A Gina estava desesperada. O Harry havia simplesmente sumido, ele não apareceu para o almoço e o Rony havia contado que ele não tinha aparecido nas aulas da tarde. Como se não bastasse a Hermione fez um leve menção sobre o que foi escutado ontem para que o medo aumentasse. A gente já ia falar com algum professor quando o Harry apareceu.

Ele estava tão pálido, tão sem foco, tão ofegante que o discurso que passei horas pensando para dizer a ele se perdeu na minha garganta. Ele se sentou ao lado da Gina sem dizer nada e surpreendendo a todos ele a abraçou como se aquele abraço fosse salvar sua vida. A Gina olhou aflita para gente antes de começar a acariciar os cabelos deles enquanto sussurrava palavras que eu não podia escutar.

-Você quer contar o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Hermione quando o Harry se acalmou.

-O Sirius vai ser afastado temporariamente do quartel general dos aurores e pode perder temporariamente a minha guarda - Começou a falar Harry e eu precisei me senta para não cair - Nas férias de verão irei para um orfanato e na pior das hipóteses o Sirius pode passar de um a três anos preso em Azkaban.

-Mas, porque tudo isso? - Perguntei completamente chocada.

-Porque a Lizzie o está acusando de Pedofilia e de uso de magia negra para corrompe menores, no caso, eu e você - Respondeu Harry me olhando com receio.

-Então eu sou a culpada. Eu acabei dizendo que ele tava aqui quando tudo 'aquilo' aconteceu - Falei com o coração apertado pela culpa.

-É claro que não é sua culpa - Falou Harry saindo do abraço da Gina para me abraçar - A culpa é da Lizzie que se deixa manipular pelo marido. O Remus vai escrever para ela e eu acho que eu também. Quem sabe ela não desiste?

-Mas, porque você vai para um orfanato? - Perguntou Rony depois de um longo silêncio - Porque você não vai lá para casa?

-Porque eu vou testemunhar no caso, então tenho que ficar em um lugar neutro onde não possam influenciar a minha declaração - Respondeu Harry e novamente o silêncio.

-Ah! - Exclamou Gina batendo com força no ombro do Harry - Nunca mais suma assim sem dizer nada. Eu quase morro de preocupação.

-Desculpa amor - Pediu Harry fazendo bico que eu sabia que ia amolecer a minha amiga. Ela tentou retrucar, mas não conseguiu. Harry sorriu de leve a beijando. Eu sorri com a cena, mas a imagem do Sirius em Azkaban não saia da minha cabeça.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora, mas o que houve foi que além das minhas aulas da facul finalmente começaram e eu tinha escrito ate o sétimo capítulo e dei uma pausa então para pegar o ritmo novamente foi dose, mas espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo. **

**Gente, como eu queria postar muito esse capítulo logo to sem tempo para responder os reviews, mas no próximo eu respondo os do capítulo passado junto aos desses ta???**

**Digam o que acharam**

**=*********

**Ate a próxima. **


	10. Consequências

_voltas tão repentinas,  
do claro  
para o escuro,_

**Capítulo 9-- Conseqüência**

**Narrado por Lizzie**

- Você acha que isso é realmente necessário? - Perguntei olhando a carta assinada por Sirius dizendo que ele já estava a par da acusação.

- É claro que sim - Respondeu Phill passando a mão pelos meus cabelos - Você quer que a Kate continue respondendo daquela forma que ela te responde? Você sabe que ela só está assim por influência do Black. Você sabe o quanto ele é ruim.

- Você tem razão - Falei lembrando da minha última conversa com a Kate.

- Eu vou trabalhar. Nós nos vemos a noite - Disse Phill aparatando e mal ele sumiu uma coruja apareceu deixando uma carta cair no meu colo. Mesmo receosa, abri a carta e aos poucos fui reconhecendo a letra.

_Olá Lizzie,_

_Quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que nós nos vimos? Anos talvez. Pensei que nunca acharia um bom motivo para escrever, mas infelizmente encontrei._

_Você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu mesmo não concordando com os seus atos, nunca me importei com suas ações. Mas, parece que você esquece que não é mais só você. Lizzie, sua filha sofre uma consequência por cada mínimo ato seu e acusar Sirius de pedofilia implica fazer com que sua filha faça um exame físico-psicológico. A Kate passou por um trauma recente, é bom que lembre disso antes de continuar com essa loucura._

_E falando em consequências essa sua acusação de mexer com artes das trevas não vai prejudicar apenas o Sirius, vai prejudicar principalmente ao Harry. Eu acho que não preciso enumerar os traumas que esse menino passou, mas não sei se você sabe: ele vai ter que ir para um orfanato bruxo. Só que é claro que isso é apenas um detalhe._

_Você por acaso lembra da promessa que fez a Lily? Você já a quebrou uma vez, não faça novamente._

_Remus Lupin_

As palavras escritas naquela carta me atingiram como uma tapa na cara. Mesmo não tendo uma boa relação com os marotos desde a metade do sexto ano a citação da promessa mexeu comigo. Contudo, ele continuava a ser um arrogante assim como todos os outros marotos. Se ele pensava que esse joguinho emocional iria me afetar estava muito enganado. Só eu sei o que é melhor para a minha filha.

**Narrado por Kate**

Meu dia não estava nada bom. Ontem à noite tive que conversar com Rachel. Não a nada pior do que saber que sua amiga está sendo feita de boba. Infelizmente ela não reagiu nada bem à traição. Chorou muito, mas disse que mesmo ainda gostando do namorado iria terminar.

Outra coisa que não me deixava dormir era imaginar o Sirius preso. Eu sabia que nada indicava para uma vitória da minha mãe, mas uma vez a reputação manchada é difícil se recuperar. Sem contar que ao lembrar do Harry em um orfanato eu só o imagino sendo atacado, mas ainda faltava muito para as próximas férias. Desci já atrasada sentando ao lado da Gina que conversava com a Alexandra.

- Cadê o Harry? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Aqui - Disse Harry sentando ao lado da Gina beijando a bochecha da minha amiga. Eu pude notar que ele estava extremamente pálido, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa às exclamações de pavor começaram.

- O diário noticiou a fuga dos comensais - Falou Hermione e eu instantaneamente olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco estava com a sua expressão séria e arrogante como se não tivesse se importando com todos os olhares voltados para si, mas eu sabia que aquilo o estava magoando e assim que o vi saindo nem pensei duas vezes antes de ir atrás.

**Narrado por Draco**

Os olhares estavam na mesa da Sonserina. Os olhares estavam em mim. As expressões de medo começaram a ecoar e algumas pessoas até choravam baixo. Era como se aquela fuga fosse o principio do fim, e de certa forma era. Esperei o caos piorar para sair do salão.

- Então Malfoy ajudou o papai a fugir, foi? - Perguntou um corvinal ao lado de dois lufas.

- E se eu tiver ajudado? Você vai procurar um grifinório para se esconder atrás dele? Porque eu devo ser muito poderoso para provocar uma fuga em Azkaban - Falei exalando sarcasmo e tom maldoso.

- Você é louco - Falou um lufa e eles saíram.

- Porque você tinha que falar daquele jeito? - Perguntou Kate e eu virei para olhá-la evitando os seus olhos que deviam estar lotado de decepção.

- Porque eles me atacaram primeiro... eu só me defendi - Respondi em tom frio.

- Não fala assim comigo, não com esse tom - Pediu Kate se aproximando de mim.

- Talvez eu não seja tão bonzinho como você pensa, talvez eu seja igual ao meu pai - Falei e assim que terminei, ela deu uma tapa na minha cara.

- Nunca mais repita isso entendeu? Você não é igual ao seu pai. Um sobrenome não define uma pessoa - Disse Kate em tom claro e firmo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Perguntei de modo incerto.

- Porque por incrível que pareça, Draco Malfoy, eu te conheço - Afirmou Kate e eu derrotado, medroso, em pedaços só consegui abraçá-la - Vem comigo. Hoje a gente não vai assistir aula.

Ela segurou a minha mão e começou a me arrastar e quando vi estávamos na estatua da bruxa de um olho só. Passamos pelo corredor estreito e antes que saíssemos pelo porão da Dedos-de-mel a Kate parou tirando a capa e a gravata.

- Você não quer que eles percebam que a gente é estudante né? - Perguntou Kate sorrindo e eu tirei a minha capa e minha gravata. Nós escondemos nossas coisas levando só a varinha e dinheiro no bolso. - Saímos discretamente do porão e quando o balconista ia perguntar algo a Kate sorriu para ele jogando os cabelos com precisão.

- Você pode-me dizer onde ficam os caramelos? - Perguntou Kate em tom doce e inocente, por um segundo até eu acreditei que ela estava procurando caramelos.

- É... é... na pra-prateleira dois a di-direita - Respondeu o pobre rapaz completamente embasbacado.

- Brigada querido - Disse Kate sorrindo. Ela comprou algumas coisas e me fez pagar e saímos. Ela andava, andava e eu só a seguia. Já estávamos afastados do vilarejo quando ela abriu um largo sorriso - Chegamos!!

- Um precipício? - Perguntei espantado.

- Eu adorava vim aqui. Sabe, eu sempre pensava que só tinha duas escolhas na minha vida. Ou pular ou desistir, mas eu percebi que ser extremista não leva a nada. O mundo não é apenas dividido entre pessoas boas e comensais, ninguém é totalmente bom ou totalmente mal - Respondeu Kate se sentando em uma pedra grande e plana perto da beira do precipício e eu sentei ao seu lado. Eu finalmente entendi o que ela queria dizer - Como eu te disse antes uma pessoa não é determinada pelo sobrenome ou casa em que foi selecionada, e sim por sua moral, criação e principalmente por suas escolhas.

- Eu estava precisando disso - Falei suspirando tocando no seu rosto com carinho - Você é especial.

- Eu só sou uma meia-veela normal - Disse Kate sorrindo, mas eu pude notar que ela estava corada.

- Porque a gente nunca deu certo? - Perguntei a olhando com cuidado e percebi que ela corou mais um pouco e seus olhos ficaram cheio de lágrimas.

- Acho que por eu não ter feito as escolhas certas - Respondeu Kate sem me encarar, mas fiquei impaciente e puxei levemente o seu rosto ate que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos meus.

- Talvez você possa refazê-las - Falei e seus olhos ficaram arregalados antes que um pequeno sorriso surgisse na sua face.

- Não depende só de mim - Disse Kate e foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- É não depende - Falei acariciando o seu rosto me aproximando mais.

**Narrado por Kate**

- O Draco ta bem? - Perguntou Gina sem olhar para mim - O Harry ta preocupado.

- O Harry está sempre preocupado - Retruquei sorrindo sentando ao lado dela na sua cama - E o Draco ta ótimo.

Gina finalmente levantou os olhos. Ela percorreu meu rosto com cuidado captando cada mínimo detalhe antes de abrir um largo sorriso. Ela começou a pular na cama de joelho.

- Finalmente!! Finalmente! - Comemorou Gina rindo - Como foi?

- Simplesmente perfeito - Falei sorrindo abertamente - Eu estou nas nuvens.

- Vocês ficaram né? - Perguntou Gina parecendo querer uma confirmação mais clara.

- Sim – Respondi com um largo sorriso no rosto – Foi mais perfeito do que eu sonhei em imaginar. Eu acho que agora eu sei o que é tentar esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

- Eu acho que você se fixar no passado tentando prever o que vai acontecer no futuro é muito... sei lá... positivista¹ [?] – Disse Gina rindo feliz – Mas, para de me enrolar. Eu quero todos os detalhes.

**Vários dias depois**

**Narrado por Kate**

O inverno havia chegado trazendo um frio infernal [?] com ele. Andar pelos corredores era quase uma tortura física e olha que eu estava parecendo duas de mim de tanto casacos. Eu e o Draco estávamos muito bem. Era um pouco complicado chocar dois egos, mas eu gostava demais dele para me importar.

As férias de Natal começavam amanhã e, infelizmente, o meu loiro aguado ia para casa, mas nós iríamos nos ver na véspera de Natal. Em uma loucura totalmente defendida por Dumbledore e pasmem, Minerva McGonnagal. Nós iríamos nos encontrar com os outros na casa do Remus onde seria a festa. E essa noite prometia ser movimentada. O Bill, irmão mais velho da Gina, iria apresentar sua noiva à família e pelo que a minha amiga ruiva comentou todos os seus irmãos iriam comparecer. Mas, isso era problema do Harry. O meu tinha nome e sobrenome: Narcissa Malfoy.

Conhecer sogra não é o presente de Natal que eu sempre pedi a Deus. Que Merlin perdoe a minha piadinha negra e sem graça, mas a Gina é que tem sorte. Falando na ruiva lá vem ela parecendo completamente aluada.

- O que houve? – Perguntei curiosa. Só uma pessoinha de olhos verdes e cabelos que mais pareciam um ninho de passarinho para deixar a minha amiga assim.

- Harry. Sabe, a gente tava treinando na Sala precisa e eu descobri que posso fazer pequenas magias sem varinhas – Falou Gina sorrindo animada – O Harry me disse que tem muitas surpresas para a minha pessoa no Natal. To curiosa.

- E você não tentou descobrir nada? – Perguntei indignada.

- Claro que tentei – Respondeu Gina com cara de obvio – Mas, ele não falou nada.

- Sim, falando no Harry. Será que você pode perguntar se a Rachel pode ir para a festinha de Natal. É que ela vai ficar sozinha aqui no castelo – Pedi com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É claro que sim – Respondeu Gina sorrindo – Ela anda tão tristinha. Aliás, vou falar com ele agora. Volto já.

**Narrado por Gina**

Despedi-me da Kate e sai em direção à sala de transfiguração. O Harry havia comentado que seria sua última aula. Andei pelos corredores desviando dos alunos e uma cena peculiar no fim do corredor me chamou atenção.

- Mais que merda!! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não quero mais saber disso? – Perguntou Harry gritando bastante irritado socando a parede.

- Harry – Chamei vendo que Hermione esta muito irritada também – O que está acontecendo?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Gina – Respondeu Hermione de maneira ríspida e o Harry se encostou na parede respirando com dificuldade.

- Se o Harry começa a gritar com os amigos, esmurrar paredes e descontrolar magia, sim!, É da minha conta – Falei de maneira bastante irritada.

- Ah é! Esqueci que você é uma namoradinha atenciosa – Disse Hermione em tom irônico.

- Olha aqui, Hermione, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas nem ouse descontar em mim ou no Harry – Mandei autoritariamente – Se você quer um saco de pancadas é melhor usar as criançinhas do primeiro ano, elas se intimidam com um olhar irritado.

Hermione bufou saindo pisando duro. Eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas iria descobrir.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntei o encarando, contudo algo estava errado com ele. O Harry sentou no chão passando a mão pelo rosto tirando a toca que estava na sua cabeça – Você ta se sentindo bem??

- Uma dor. Ta doendo muito – Respondeu Harry com a mão no estomago e só então percebi que apesar do frio ele estava suando. Se eu já estava preocupada fiquei ainda mais quando ele tossiu e saiu sangue.

- SOCORRO!! SOCORRO!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!! – Gritei aplicando um _"Sonorus" _na garganta.

- Que escândalo é esse, Srta. Weasley? – Perguntou o professor Snape aparecendo no corredor.

- Prof. Snape, o Harry... me ajuda – Pedi desesperada vendo que o meu amor estava desacordado.

O Snape conjurou uma maca e com um olhar pediu que eu me afastasse. O professou colocou o meu amor nela e o levitou correndo para enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey nem perguntou, colocou o Harry em uma cama a escondendo por cortinas. Eu comecei a chorar de forma silenciosa, ver o Harry tão fragilizado e não poder fazer nada me fazia sentir impotente. Era nessas horas que odiava ser tão sensitiva.

- Ele vai ficar bem – Disse Snape e eu só o encarei entre as lágrimas e esquecendo que ali era Severus Snape eu o abracei buscando conforto.

**¹ Positivismo: **_Teoria sociológica que acredita que estudando o passado pode-se prever e evitar determinados acontecimentos. Tipo, Fato A + Fato B provocam uma Guerra C então quando o Fato A acontecer é só evitar o Fato B que a Guerra não se repetira. Totalmente científica. Gente, isso é o positivismo na literatura ta? _

**N/a: Ola pessoas do meu coração!!**

**Demorei muito??**

**Espero que não. Não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas minha beta disse que estava legal e espero que vocês também gostem. **

**Peço desculpas por não respondido os comentários passados, mas só agora me acostumei a ter aula novamente**

**Hauhauhauahuahuaha**

**Tava parada desde janeiro ^^**

**ANGELITA-- **_Ola querida!! Tudo bem?? Bom...eu também gostaria e muito de estar no lugar da Gina naquela hora hoho quando ao que vai acontecer ao Sirius, muitas águas vão rolar por baixo dessa ponte ainda ^^_

**laura potter-- **_Ola!! Como você está indo? ^^ Bom...huahauhauahua inveja da ruiva comunitária então hoho O Sirius infelizmente ainda vai passar por poucas e boas, a mãe da Kate é um tanto quanto confusa. O Sisi é terrível huahauhauuahuah E a Kate e o Draco a cada momento vão se aproximar mais ^^_

**Bruna-- **_Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Espero que continue gostando e comentando *-*_

**Dulce Maria-- **_Direito a resposta?? Bom...mesmo que um autor tente escrever uma fic o mais imparcial possível da sua realidade eu acho que ele não consegue. Eu realmente acho que o homem romantiza menos a primeira vez. Na época em que tudo aconteceu o Harry achou certo ter relações com a Hermione, mas com o tempo ele percebeu o seus erros, o quanto poderia ter esperado, mas daí você não pode voltar atrás só lhe resta guardar as boas lembranças e arcar com as conseqüências. Quanto ao fato da Gina ser virgem. Bom, ela mesmo namorando com outros, sempre soube que amava o Harry e não queria que a lembrança mais importante da vida dela fosse "machada". Quanto a intensidade do relacionamento quando um sentimento mais intimo cresce em uma atmosfera de medo do amanhar (coisa que está acontecendo com eles) acho que eles ficam mais intensos, mas isso é só uma crença da autora. E quanto ao "eleito" o Harry nessa fic nunca foi reconhecido pelo mundo bruxo como o "eleito" todos acreditam que quem derrotou Voldemort foi Dumbledore._

**Bom...para quem gosta de ação o próximo capítulo vai animar vocês**

**Hoho**

**Agradeço a quem colocou a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e a minha pessoa como autora favorita, e vamos mandar reviews também ^^**

**Ahhh já ia esquecendo. Não sei se já havia comentado, mas esses "Narrado por..." são personalizados *-* só que aqui na FF não dá para colocar no capítulo, vocês querem que eu coloque no meu perfil???**

**=******

**Ate o próximo.**


	11. Porque as palavras somem ao vento?

**Capítulo 10-- Porque as palavras somem ao vento?**

**Narrado por Harry**

Tudo estava tão _frio_.

Tudo estava tão _escuro_.

Tudo se resumia a uma forte _dor_ corroendo a minha _alma_.

Tudo estava _desabando_.

Tudo não passava de um _pesadelo_ com conseqüências _físicas_.

Tudo era o meu maior _medo_.

Tudo iria _**acabar**_.

**Narrado por Gina**

Era insuportável escutar os seus gritos. O Dumbledore havia sido chamado e o prof. Snape havia me levado para fora da enfermaria, mas eu podia escutar os seus gritos de dor. Era como se ele estivesse sendo fortemente torturado. Eu me sentia tão inútil.

-Gina, o que houve? - Perguntou Rony aparecendo correndo pelo corredor.

Eu não respondi, apenas me joguei em seus braços buscando conforto. Eu chorava livremente com medo. _Medo_ que Harry morresse. _Medo_ de ficar sozinha. _Medo_ de não mais ver os seus olhos verdes.

-Calma, ele vai ficar bem - Sussurrou Rony me abraçando de forma protetora.

-Srta. Weasley - Chamou o prof. Dumbledore e eu me soltei do Rony para encarar o diretor.

-Ele ta melhor? - Perguntei dividida entre o _medo_ e a esperança.

-Ele precisa de você - Disse Dumbledore e eu entendi que era para segui-lo. O Rony vinha logo atrás de mim, mas o Prof. Snape o parou. Fui levada ate a cama do Harry que suava murmurando palavras desconexas. Eu podia ver os seus braços presos na cama e olhei de modo inquisidor para a Madame Pomfrey.

-O Sr. Potter estava tentando se machucar - Respondeu ela e eu senti seus olhos queimando querendo chorar.

-Converse com ele Srta. Weasley, ele precisa de um guia para poder voltar - Disse o Prof. Dumbledore parecendo muito preocupado - Ele ta perdido em si mesmo.

-Harry - Chamei com a voz não passando de um sussurro - Amor, eu preciso de você. Volta para mim.

Ele não reagiu e eu mordi meu lábio inferior com força. Eu comecei a acariciar os seus fios negros com carinho sabendo que ele adorava quando eu fazia isso. Eu passei as pontas dos dedos por seus traços com carinho e beijei a sua testa sentindo que sua pele estava mais quente do que devia.

-Harry, eu to tão preocupada. Não faz isso comigo - Pedi segurando a sua mão sem desamarrá-la - Volta, amor.

Ele não abriu os olhos, mas eu senti um leve apertar de mão.

**Narrado por Hermione**

Porque eu tinha que fazer tudo errado? Porque eu não podia simplesmente ser feliz? Será que eu era tão mal como _ele_ insistia em dizer? Será mesmo que eu só merecia sofrer?

Jogava minhas coisas sem pensar dentro do malão sabia que novamente eu havia errado. Eu não devia ter insistido em falar sobre a profecia. Eu havia pesquisado e tinha descoberto que o Dumbledore havia ocultado muitas partes da segunda parte. Porém, o Harry não queria saber. Ele estava nervoso e eu como sempre fui além do necessário.

Eu acho que nunca fui feliz. Quando nasci desilude minha mãe por não ser um menino, desilude meu pai por não ter seus traços. Sempre estive a sombra das minhas primas tão bonitas e inteligentes. Como nunca fui bonita me foquei nos estudos. As letras me tiravam do meu pesadelo pessoal. Eu odiava quando chegava à noite. _Ele_ vinha à noite.

Quando descobri que era bruxa eu tive medo de ser repreendida. _Ele_ não gostou nada de saber que eu ia embora. Entrei em Hogwarts assustada, aqui era tão escuro. Mas, foi então que eles apareceram.

Eles dois era tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão aparecidos. O Rony era tão desastrado e animado. Parecia que a vida era uma brincadeira. O Harry sempre com um largo sorriso no rosto dizendo que no fim tudo daria certo, daria certo, mas na minha vida essa palavra não tinha sentido. Naquelas primeiras férias eu tentei acabar com tudo pela primeira vez.

Mas, Merlin parecia querer algo de mim. Todos pareciam querer algo de mim. Naquele segundo ano eu tentei me afastar dos meus amigos, mas eles não deixaram. A Gina surgiu como em um passe de mágica e ela me lembrava tudo que eu sempre sonhei para mim. Era como se ela fosse aquelas personagens de filme que todos sonham em ser, mas nunca serão. Eu já havia desistido de sonhar, quando eu fechava os olhos só vinha pesadelos. Então acabei me prendendo em um amor platônico. Amores platônicos são sempre ótimos para fugir da realidade, mas no quarto ano esse amor de repente se tornou real e isso me assustou. Eu não queria que fosse real. As coisas reais machucam.

Só que o Harry era tão encantador. Tão gentil. E contra todos os meus medos eu me envolvi. E me entreguei. Eu precisava saber se aquilo sempre machucava, mas não machucou e isso me assustou.

Eu fui para as férias de Natal e _ele_ não gostou de saber que eu tinha um namorado e no ano novo tudo voltou a acontecer. Então eu soube que eu precisava acabar com o Harry. _Ele_ iria me machucar ainda mais se eu não o fizesse. Foi ai que surgiu a idéia do diário. Não gosto de recordo o quanto eu o magoei, mas se não fosse isso ele continuaria a insistir. Harry não fazia idéia que eu sofria ainda mais. Doía saber que o meu porto seguro não mais existia e foi assim destruída que voltei para casa.

_Ele _não esperou nem escurecer. Eu via no rosto da minha mãe que ela sabia e não fazia nada para me proteger. Só que nada mudava. Noite após noite. Chorar não adiantava mais. Eu tentei usar magia, mas ela nunca vinha e foi ai que usei a minha primeira maldição Imperdoável. _Ele_ gritou de dor. Eu me senti bem por ta provocando aquilo. Eu finalmente tinha me rebelado. _Ele_ desmaiou e eu fiquei em um canto sentindo nojo de mim. Eu era mesma má. Muito má. Eu me senti bem torturando _ele_. Dumbledore surgiu na minha casa no dia seguinte. _Ele_ ainda estava desacordado e minha mãe com medo de mim. Dumbledore fuçou a minha mente com expressão temerosa. Com pena. _Ele _foi preso e a mim ficou o medo.

Eu era um monstro. Uma pessoa marcada. Eu fiz bem em me afastar do Rony. Tudo que eu toco se destrói. Eu mereço tudo que _ele_ fez. Eu sou a _única_ culpada de tudo.

**Narrado por Rony**

Eu tava realmente assustado. Era difícil ver a minha irmã tão mal. Eu acho que só agora eu notei o quanto dependente do Harry Gina estava. Isso é bom por um lado e muito ruim do outro. Quer dizer se algo muito ruim acontecesse com o Harry eu não consigo nem imaginar o que aconteceria com a minha irmã mais nova. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que o trem que levaria os alunos que passariam as férias de Natal em casa então aproveitando que a Gina estava com o Harry e fui me despedir da Hermione.

-Hermione - Chamei vendo ela saindo pelos grandes portões. Ela parou virando para me encarar e o que eu vi em seus olhos me fez parar. Eu sempre notava uma leve tristeza escondida em seus olhos, mas agora a tristeza estava tomando completamente os seus orbes. Eu não sei o que me deu só me aproximei mais a abraçando com força.

-Ta tudo bem, Rony? - Perguntou Hermione corando.

-Tudo, só vim me despedir - Respondi sentindo minhas orelhas esquentando - Mando seu presente por coruja.

-Eu também - Respondeu ela sorrindo beijando minha bochecha esquerda - Se cuida, Rony.

-Você também - Falei a vendo se afastar. Um dia eu ainda vou saber todos os segredos.

**Narrado por Kate**

-Não faz essa cara - Pediu Draco passando a sua mão fria pelo meu rosto e eu fiquei emburrada - Kate, a gente vai se ver no Natal, sem contar que eu vou te escrever.

-Eu sei - Disse frustrada comigo mesma. Nunca me senti tão idiota como nesse maldito momento. Porque ele tinha que passar às férias longe?

-Então não faz esse bico - Mandou Draco e eu revirei os olhos - Eu...bom...vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também vou sentir sua falta - Reclamei o abraçando com força - Escreve ta?

-É claro que eu vou te escrever - Sussurrou Draco. Eu adorava esses nossos momentos. O Draco tinha um pequeno problema em demonstrar os seus momentos melosos em publico.

-Boa viagem - Desejei e ele sorriu daquela forma verdadeira que fazia o meu pobre coração disparar. Senti o seu rosto se aproximando do meu e como daquela primeira vez eu senti minha pulsação em disparada. Senti seu hálito quente se chocando com um controle que só ele possui seus lábios se chocaram com o meu. Eu suspirei alto quando sua língua entrou em contato com a minha em uma dança calma e sensual. Eu colei os nossos corpos enquanto acariciava a sua nuca com as minhas unhas.

-Tenho que ir - Avisou Draco enquanto me tava selinhos.

-Só depois de outro desses - Falei o puxando para mim o beijando com força tentando matar a saudade que logo sentiria. Nós estávamos perdidos um no outro quando o apito do trem se fez presente - Ate o Natal.

-Ate Kate - Falou Draco me beijando de leve e logo embarcando no trem. Esperei o trem sumir de vista para voltar para o castelo. Estava passando pelo jardim quando vi a Rachel sozinha perto do lado - Rach!! Rach!! Vamos dormir lá na Grifinória hoje!!

-E como eu vou entrar lá? Sonserinos não são muitos bem vindos - Disse Rachel me olhando curiosa.

-Para entrar eu dou um jeitinho e no meu dormitório só está eu e a Gina - Falei sorrindo.

-Será que é uma boa idéia? Eu soube que o Potter ta na enfermaria - Disse Rachel e eu a olhei completamente chocada.

-Como assim? - Perguntei em choque - Vou lá olhar o que ele tem e te mando uma coruja.

-Ta... - Disse Rachel e eu saí correndo novamente indo em direção à enfermaria encontrando o Harry acordado e a Gina e o Rony com ele - Eu pensei que você tava pior.

-E estava. Acordou há uns dois minutos atrás - Resmungou Gina dando sopa na boca do namorado. Só agora notei que as mãos dele estavam presas.

-Porque você ta preso? - Perguntei me aproximando mais da cama.

-Ele teve um inicio de colapso mágico - Respondeu Gina enfiando mais uma colherada na boca do meu irmãozinho - Ele ficou preso em si mesmo e tentou se machucar, mas agora vai ficar bem.

-Sendo assim eu preciso da sua capa de invisibilidade - Falei sorrindo de forma angelical.

-Pra...que...você...quer...a...minha...capa? - Perguntou Harry entre um colherada e outra. Sua voz estava tão fraca...

-É que a Rachel ta sozinha no seu dormitório e eu a chamei para dormir lá na Grifinória - Respondi com um largo sorriso.

-A Ginny sabe onde minha capa está - Disse Harry com um sorriso fraco. A sopa já tinha acabado.

-Todos vocês fora! O Paciente precisa descansar - Mandou Madame Pomfrey - Tome essa poção do sono sem sonho.

-A gente pode só se despedir? - Perguntou Gina com seus olhinhos suplicantes e a enfermeira deixou a poção na cabeceira e saiu dizendo que só tínhamos cinco minutos.

-Cara, vê se melhora se não você não vai conseguir fazer _aquilo_ - Falou Rony e o Harry arregalou os olhos rindo concordando com o amigo.

-Melhora logo Harry - Mandei dando língua a ele saindo junto ao Rony para dar mais intimidade ao casal. Logo a Gina saiu e nós fomos ao dormitório masculino para pegar a capa do Harry. Foi fácil encontrar o tecido delicado e logo saímos para o jantar.

A Gina estava perdida em pensamentos e como a Alexandra também havia ido passar as férias em casa me restou conversar com o Rony. Assim que a comida sumiu, eu e a Gina nos encontramos com a Rachel no corredor.

Como havia poucos alunos na escola foi fácil entrar no dormitório feminino do quinto ano. Nós colocamos os colchões no chão e começamos a comer chocolates e cerveja amanteigada contrabandeados da cozinha.

-Eu preciso arrumar um namorado - Disse Rachel do nada e nós três caímos na gargalhada - Serio, vocês riem porque tão na boa.

-Eu nunca imaginei que ia ficar com o Draco depois daquela confusão do ano passado - Admite com um sorriso que eu sabia que devia ser extremamente bobo.

-Preciso comentar? - Perguntou Gina rindo - Eu acho que eu e o Harry nunca estivemos melhores.

-Como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? - Perguntou Rachel rindo.

-Primeiro, primeiro ou primeiro com o Harry? - Perguntou Gina corando.

-Os dois - Disse Rachel gargalhando - E já que você foi a primeira a falar, você vai ser a primeira a contar.

Ta... - Concordou Gina corando - O meu primeiro beijo foi com o Miguel C e foi mais ou menos assim...Bom...o Miguel havia me chamado para sair e como nós sempre nos demos bem resolvi aceitar. Isso foi no meio do ano passado. Ele era um amor, sempre tentando me divertir, mas eu meio que estava envergonhada. A gente foi andando pela vila ate que ele segura meu braço e eu viro para encará-lo com um pouco de receio. Então ele foi se aproximando e me beijou. Tipo, foi desajeitado e com certeza não foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas o primeiro a gente nunca esquece. O segundo foi melhor.

-Realmente o primeiro nunca é o melhor. Você fica nervosa e ansiosa. No meu eu tremia tanto que fiquei com medo de desmaiar - Contou Rachel gargalhando - O meu foi com um primo e bem desajeitado. Mas, não aconteceu nenhum acidente. E concordo com a Gina o segundo foi muito melhor, mas não foi com o mesmo primo.

-Você beijou outro primo? - Perguntei sorrindo.

-Um mais velho - Respondeu Rachel dando uma piscadela marota e eu a Gina rimos novamente.

-Adoro nossas noites das meninas - Falei rindo - Bom, o meu primeiro beijo foi meio estranho. Um carinha do quinto ano me chamou para sair no começo do ano passado. Ai conversa vai conversa, conversa vem à gente se beijou, só que houve um pequeno acidente que prefiro não comentar. Ai o desgraçado me olhou e disse: Eu sabia que ia ganhar o primeiro beijo da veela. Ai eu disse: Meio-veela seu idiota. Depois o azarei e saí balançando os cabelos. O segundo foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

-Só você mesmo Kate - Disse Gina rindo me abraçando - E o Draco beija bem?

-Olha aquele homem devia ser preso. Eu não sei nem onde eu to com ele - Respondi sorrindo e elas gargalharam - Eu acho que eu meio que to apaixonada.

-Eu preciso urgentemente de um namorado - Resmungou Rachel e eu joguei uma cabeça de sapo de chocolate nela.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Vocês duas me metem em cada uma - Falou Rachel corando ao ver que estava na frente do escritório do Dumbledore.

-Que nada - Disse Kate rindo - Nós estamos indo para uma festinha que vai bombar.

Hoje era dia 24 de Dezembro véspera de Natal e nós (Eu, Rony, Kate, Harry e Rachel) iríamos para casa do Remus pela lareira do Dumbledore. Essa foi à única maneira do Sirius poder passar o Natal conosco. No começo eu estava realmente preocupada em ele ser descoberto, mas o Harry afirmou que sabia que o Sirius saberia entrar na casa sem ser descoberto.

-Eu acho que eu to tão simples - Reclamou Rachel e eu a fitei. Ela usava um vestido preto amarrado no pescoço com decote em V levemente comportado ate um pouco mais da metade da coxa. Tinha também uma faixa também preta em baixo dos seios com a sandália vermelha e um casaco preto por cima. Tava linda

-Para mim você ta linda - Falou Harry com cara confusa.

-Brigada Potter, mas homem não entende nada - Disse Rachel sorrindo.

-Amiga, se você ta simples eu to mendigando - Falei revirando os olhos. Eu estava usando um vestido cinza médio em tecido tafetá **(N/a: Deus sabe se escreve assim)** tomara que caia com decote coração. Uma sandália preta com um detalhe fantástico em strass brinco e pulseira de strass. Maquiagem meio puxada para o escuro e cabelos soltou. Casaco preto por cima.

-Ate parece. Nós estamos maravilhosas - Disse Kate sempre modesta. Ela usava um vestido vermelho de decote reto e costas levemente nuas. Tinha um cinto preto em baixo do seio e era baloné. Sua sandália era de salto fino preta e sua maquiagem estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam também soltos. Casaco também preto por cima.

-Mulher é realmente um bicho estranho - Comentou Rony revirando os olhos e nós três sorrimos. Ele estava com uma blusa verde-escura com um casaco preto e calça jeans.

-Concordo em gênero, número e grau - Falou Harry e eu o belisquei. Ele estava incrivelmente charmoso com um jeans escuro e uma blusa branca social solta com um casaco e os cabelos desarrumados escondidos por uma toca - Vamos?

-Sim - Respondi abraçando a braço do meu namorado e entramos no escritório do Dumbledore. Fomos recebidos com cumprimentos do diretor e da Prof. McGonnagol. Um por um fomos entrando na lareira. Quando eu saí na casa do prof. Lupin limpando as cinzas da roupa quando fui puxada para um abraço que eu sabia que era da minha mãe - Eu tava com tanta saudade, mami.

-Oh minha querida! - Exclamou minha mãe e eu fui puxada pelo meu pai. Logo chegaram os gêmeos fazendo festa e eu corri pulando em cima do Bill. Eu morria de saudade dele e pelo que eu soube, ele ia apresentar a sua noiva e iria morar aqui na Inglaterra.

-Tava com saudade - Falei sorrindo beijando sua bochecha com carinho.

-Eu também baixinha - Disse Bill me colocando no chão - E cadê o seu namorado?

-Se comporte - Mandei virando para ver onde o Harry estava e o vi conversando seriamente com os gêmeos - Harry! Vem cá!

-Vai Harry - Debochou Fred e eu mostrei a língua para eles.

-Harry, esse é meu irmão mais velho: Bill Weasley - Apresentei sorrindo e eles se cumprimentarão. Eu sabia que o Bill estava medindo cada gesto do Harry, mas nada comentei.

-Eu sou Harry Potter - Disse Harry e Bill sorriu.

-É bom que você esteja cuidando muito bem da minha irmãzinha, Potter, se não...

-Willian!! - Repreendi fechando a cara.

-Calma Gina, o Harry sabe que eu estou só brincando - Disse Bill com um sorriso chato.

-Tentando assustar o nosso cunhadinho? - Perguntou George e eu revirei os olhos. Agora o circo estava completo.

-Nem comecem vocês dois - Mandei irritada - E cadê a sua noiva?

-Ta ajudando a Tonks na maquiagem - Respondeu Bill rindo de alguma piada interna.

**Narrado por Kate**

Eu nunca tinha visto tanto ruivo reunido como hoje. Da família do Gina só faltou o Percy que estava brigado com a família e o Carlinhos que não conseguiu vim. Assim que cheguei fui procurar a parcela loiro-platinado do ambiente e encontrei o Draco e a sua mãe conversando. Respirei fundo tirando tanto o meu casaco como todas as cinzas da lareira e fui caminhando lentamente até eles.

-Oi Kate - Cumprimentou Draco me abraçando - Você ta linda.

-Você também - Falei corando de leve. O Draco estava de blusa social preta com a manga dobrada ate o cotovelo e jeans escuro.

-Vem - Chamou ele e eu me vi de frente a uma bela mulher loira com feições aristocráticas e com vestes bruxas elegantes - Mãe, essa é a Kate Sullivan. Kate essa é a minha mãe Narcissa Malfoy.

-É um prazer Sra. Malfoy - Falei sorrindo de forma nervosa.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Narcissa - Disse ela me dando os famosos dois beijinhos - Eu não via à hora de te conhecer. O Draco falou muito de você.

-Espero que bem - Falei sorrindo vendo o Draco corar de leve.

-Sempre bem - Disse Narcissa - Foi um prazer conhecê-la querida, agora eu vou ajudar a Molly.

-Quer dizer que você andou falando de mim? - Perguntei sorrindo e ele me olhou irônico - Tava com saudade seu sonserino metido.

-Eu também chatinha - Disse Draco e eu o beijei de leve, já que estávamos em público.

-Ow olha o novo casalzinho de HogHog - Disse Fred rindo e eu o abracei - Aliais quem é a bonitinha ali hein?

-Rachel - Respondi sorrindo - Rach!

-Ah oi! - Cumprimentou Rachel meio perdida - Oi Draco! Ah...eu sou a Rachel.

-Prazer Fred Weasley - Disse Fred e é impressão minha ou ele tava tentando flertar com ela?

-OLA FAMÍLIA! - Gritou Sirius da porta da cozinha. Ele estava um pouco abatido, mas eu nem me importei corri para abraçá-lo.

-Ola pequenina - Disse Sirius e logo o Harry chegou para falar com o padrinho.

**Narrado por Gina**

A festa foi passando tranquilamente. Eu conheci a noiva do Bill que como a Kate era meio-veela. Não sei se fui com sua cara, ela era meio metida, mas não disse nada. Eu podia ver o Fred flertando descaradamente com a Rachel. O Harry conversava com os garotos sobre quadribol e eu tagarelava com a Kate.

-Hora da troca de presentes!! - Anunciou minha mãe e eu agradeci mentalmente por eu e o Harry termos combinado de trocar presentes entre nós.

-Lembra o que eu disse sobre o seu presente né? - Perguntei levemente envergonha.

-Para de besteira - Mandou Harry revirando os olhos.

-Toma - Falei entregando o presente e ele era uma blusa nova dos Chudley Cannons. **(N/a: Gente, eu procurei na Google qual era o time do Harry, mas se tiver errado me avisa que eu mudo. ^^)**

-Amor...amei - Disse Harry com os olhos brilhando me puxando para um beijo - Agora o meu.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha aveludada. Ele abriu a caixa mostrando dois cordões lindos um pequeno V e um H. Ele pegou o H e colocou delicadamente no pescoço colocando o V no seu.

-Ele abre o seu segundo presente que ta em cima da sua cama - Disse Harry corando e eu sorri com os olhos cheios de lagrima - E tem mais um. Esse é mais discreto. Toma.

Eu abri a segunda caixa com as mãos tremendo. Foi então que vi uma flor conhecida como Jasmim do cabo, era uma flor que nasce no outono e ela era branca e simples, mas tão delicada e parecia que havia acabado de ser banhada pelo orvalho da noite.

-Foi um feitiço meio complicado, mas ele eterniza materiais orgânicos **¹** - Explicou Harry passando as mãos pelo cabelo - É só para te mostrar que algumas coisas podem ser eternas.

Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejando e sorri colocando a caixinha com a flor em uma mesinha. Harry inclinou o rosto tomando os meus lábios com os seus. Eu o segurei pelo pescoço enquanto ele me puxava pela cintura colando o seu corpo no meu. Eu sabia que aquele não era o momento, mesmo estando escondidos a qualquer instante alguém poderia aparecer, mas eu não consegui me conter. Fui desabotoando sua camisa com presa e soltei um gemido baixo quando senti sua mão fria em contado com a pele quente da minha coxa. Eu não sei como, mas eu já estava imprensada na parede "abraçando" sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas costas arranhando de leve. Ele subia uma das mãos pela lateral do meu corpo me fazendo tremer.

-Harry... - Falei em um tom que não passou de um gemido - É melhor a gente parar... - Disse beijando o seu pescoço arranhando com meus dentes de leve - Minha família ta aqui...e os outros...

-É...você tem razão - Disse Harry voltando a me beijar com desejo.

-Se eu tenho razão é melhor você se afastar - Falei divertida passando as unhas por sua nuca.

-Eu odeio me afastar de você - Reclamou Harry mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

-Eu também, mas é mais seguro - Disse sem muita convicção. Porém, antes que um de nós decidisse quem iria se afastar escutamos um forte barulho vindo do lado de fora da casa e eu sai arrastando o Harry para ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontramos os outros lá fora e na nossa frente um grupo encapuzado com o rosto coberto por mascaras.

-Comensais - Sussurrou Remus e por instinto o Harry se moveu ficando na minha frente.

**Narrado por Harry**

-Comensais - Sussurrou Remus que estava do meu lado e instintivamente inclinei o meu corpo cobrindo a Ginny. Eu sabia que a gente estava em desvantagem. Mesmo estando relativamente em maior número, parte era estudante, uns beberam além da conta sem contar que as meninas estavam de salto na neve.

O que parecia ser o líder ergueu a varinha e o ataque começou. Tudo começou e todos os ataques pareciam que vinham em minha direção. Eu sabia que todos os encapuzados deveriam me odiar e quererem vingança, mas eu esperava que eles fossem mais discretos. Aos poucos as duplas de duelos foram se formando. Eu duelava contra dois ao mesmo tempo tentando a todo custo não descontrolar a minha magia. Ao longe eu podia ver a Gina e a Rachel duelando contra uma que parecia ser muito poderosa.

Aos poucos as pessoas do nosso lado iam caindo. O Bill lutava tentando proteger o corpo desfalecido da noiva e eu pude notar que o Sirius havia enviado um patrono em direção à escola. Isso era o aviso que logo Dumbledore iriam aparecer. Draco parecia transtornado e só então eu percebi que ele duelava com um homem fisicamente muito parecido com ele e ao seu lado Kate duelava com um grandalhão. Eu tentava segurar as pontas, mas a necessidade de controle e minhas constantes defesas e ataques estavam me esgotando. A adrenalina foi diminuindo e a sensação de frio se fez presente.

-Vamos ver do que a sétima filha é capaz - Disse a comensal lançando um feitiço em Gina que fez seu corpo rodar no ar antes de cair desfalecido no chão coberto de neve.

Eu senti algo no meu interior quebrar. Uma vontade quase primitiva de destruir aquela mulher. O controle que eu tanto demorei para adquirir foi se esvaindo da mesma forma que uma onda mágica passava pelo meu corpo. Eu quase podia escutar a voz da minha mãe pedindo para eu me controlar, mas eu só escutava a parte de mim que gritava para eu destruir, machucar, acabar com aquela miserável.

-Você só vai se igualar a ela - Falou uma voz sussurrada no meu ouvido que eu acredito ser a minha consciência. Respirei fundo tentando refrear as minhas vontades não convencionais e desmaiei.

**¹ Gente, a idéia da flor eterna não foi minha eu adaptei isso do livro "Eternidade Mortal" ótimo livro que faz parte da Serie Mortal de Nora Roberts perfeito para quem gosta de romances policiais ^^ Deixando a dica ^^**

**N/a: CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO!!**

**Gente, minha beta ta viajando e eu mesma vou viajar amanhã e queria atualizar logo para não deixar vocês na espera, mas assim que ela betar o capítulo eu reposto sem erros. Então não liguem muito para os erros de português.**

**Bom...nossa to preocupada com a aceitação de vocês sobre a Narração da Hermione, sei que ficou muito subtendida, nas entrelinhas, mas espero mesmo que vocês entendam o que eu quis passar, se não me avisem nos reviews que eu respondo ^^**

**Bom, eu realmente gostei desse capítulo acho que teve de tudo e espero mesmo que vocês gostem também**

**laura potter-- **_Ola querida!! A Lizzie estava mesmo precisando dessa chamada, mas ela a partir do próximo capítulo vai aparecer mais na fic ^^ Que bom que gostou do momento dos dois ^^ E serio, conhecer Narcissa Malfoy coloca medo em qualquer uma huahuahauhauahuaha Bom, espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também ^^_

**Angelita-- **_Ola querida!! Huahuahauhauah parei na melhor parte né?? Sorry! Mas, esse capítulo ficou bem maior né?? Tipo ate fiquei impressionada comigo mesmo o.O Menina, enquanto ai ta frio na minha cidade o clima é estranho, tipo eu moro no interior do Nordeste, então os dias são quentes, só que a minha cidade é cercada por serras então a noite esfria muito, sem contar as chuvas o.O mas, tudo bem huahauauah espero que goste desse capítulo._

**Bom...espero mesmo que gostem e não deixem de mandar reviews. Façam uma autora feliz apertando o botão verde ^^**

**=******

**Ate o próximo.**


	12. Nada é por acaso

**Capítulo 11--Nada é por acaso**

**Narrado por Remus**

Eu nunca havia odiado tanto o St. Mungus como hoje. Era Natal, mas o clima era tudo menos festivo. O ataque surpreso dos comensais trouxe terríveis conseqüências principalmente para Gina e Harry.

A Gina foi enfeitiçada pelo raro e perigoso "feitiço de fechamento". Era um feitiço das trevas que prendia a alma mágica do bruxo dentro do corpo, ou seja, a Gina só acordaria quando tanto o seu corpo quanto sua mente fosse curada, mas o problema era que o tratamento para isso era experimental e só Merlin sabe quando ela ira acordar. O pior era que a única mede-bruxa que cuidava desse tipo de feitiço era justamente a Lizzie, que na verdade estava me enlouquecendo.

Já o Harry chegou com hipotermia por ter lutado no frio de -2 ºC com a blusa aberta, fato que eu prefiro nem saber como aconteceu, e um colapso mágico. Foi simplesmente inacreditável a onda mágica que saiu do corpo do Harry. Foi assustador presenciar o filho do meu melhor amigo cair como se tivesse morto no chão. Um sentimento de impotência tomou conta de mim que ate agora não havia passado.

-Há quanto tempo Remus. É uma pena que esse reencontro aconteça numa situação tão desagradável – Falou Amus Diggory se aproximando. Amus cursou comigo Hogwarts, só que ele era da Lufa-lufa. Eu me lembro nitidamente como o namorico dele com a Lily no começo do sexto ano provocou o ciúme de James ao ponto do mesmo finalmente admiti o que sentia pela ruiva.

-Ola Amus! – Cumprimentei sorrindo de forma cansada – Realmente, hoje o St. Mungus ta mais parecendo uma reunião de ex-alunos.

-Ola Amus – Cumprimentou Lizzie me ignorando completamente – Como está o Harry?

-O Harry está bem mais estável. Ele está muito enfraquecido desde o colapso – Respondeu Amus com pesar.

-Você também compactua com essa sandice? – Perguntou Lizzie ficando surpresa.

-Que sandice? – Perguntou Amus relembrando o quando Lizzie podia ser instável. **(N/a: Gente, instável não de pessoa meio surtada e sim com mudanças bruscas de humor ^^)**

-O fato de um adolescente ter um colapso mágico. Ele ainda nem se formou para pensar em ter esse nível de magia – Falou Lizzie e eu revirei os olhos. Ela continuava a crer apenas naquilo que podia ler ou tocar.

-Sendo filho de quem é eu acho isso completamente possível – Disse Amus com calma.

-Amus, por favor, todos nós sabemos que você teria feito a Lily muito feliz – Falou Lizzie e eu me irritei.

-Lizzie, você ainda tenta culpar o James por alguma coisa? – Perguntou Amus em tom de lamento – Ninguém mais faria a Lily feliz que não o James. Era quase um crime atrapalhar uma troca de olhares deles, era tudo muito intenso demais.

-Era irritante como eles conseguiam se comunicar com um breve olhar – Comentei completamente nostálgico.

-Bom, fiquem com suas lembranças que eu vou trabalhar – Disse Lizzie saindo e eu suspirei balançando a cabeça.

**Narrado por Sirius**

Hoje eu iria colocar um fim em toda essa loucura. Essa era uma oportunidade única de conversar e principalmente fazer com que toda essa loucura dos últimos meses finalmente acabasse. Eu estava no banheiro do meu quarto do St. Mungus olhando para um reflexo que eu senti muita falta. Minha barba estava completamente feita, cabelos cortados e uma vistosa e cara vestimenta bruxa. Eu sentia muita falta do verdadeiro Sirius Black e ele estava ali na minha frente decidido a acabar com tudo.

-Como estou? - Perguntei ao Remus que me olhava com cara de tédio.

-Parecendo um sangue-puro arrogante e metido - Respondeu meu amigo e eu sorri novamente.

-É tão bom estar de volta - Falei rindo colocando minha varinha no bolso.

-Você ta se metendo em uma grande confusão - Disse Remus e era como se a gente tivesse voltando ao tempo de escola no qual eu e o James inventávamos os planos mais sem noção e o Remus monitor tentava colocar juízo em nossa cabeça.

-Não Remus, eu to colocando um ponto final em uma história que nem devia ter começado - Falei ajeitado a minha capa e saindo do quarto. Era agora ou nunca.

**(N/a: Gente, se possível escutem a música junto ^^ Beyoncé - Broken-Hearted Girl)**

**You're everything I thought you never were  
**_Você é tudo o que eu achava que nunca seria_

**And nothing like I thought you could have been  
**_Não é nada como um pensamento do que poderia ter sido_

**But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
**_Mesmo assim, você vive dentro de mim, então me diga como é isso?_

**You're the only one I wish I could forget  
**_Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer_

**The only one I love to not forgive  
**_O único que eu amo para não perdoar_

**And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
**_E apesar de você quebrar meu coração, você é o único_

**And though there are times when I hate you  
**_E apesar de existir momentos que eu odeio você_

'**Cause I can't erase  
**_Porque eu não posso apagar_

**The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
**_Os momentos que você me machucou e pôs lágrimas no meu rosto_

**And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say  
**_E até agora, quando eu odeio você me dói dizer_

**I know I'll be there at the end of the day**

_Eu sei que estarei aqui no final do dia_

-Há quanto tempo Lizzie - Falei entrando na sua sala improvisada trancando a porta ao passar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Lizzie me olhando como se estivesse em choque.

-Art. 2568: Distâncias previamente estabelecidas perdem a sua função mágica em lugares públicos como o Ministério da Magia e o St. Mungus - Recitei com um sorriso que imaginei ainda irritá-la.

-O que você quer? - Questionou Lizzie se movendo para ficar o mais distante que aquela pequena sala podia deixá-la de mim. Ela estava tão diferente fisicamente, mas seus olhos continuavam sendo uma porta onde eu podia me deliciar com todos os sentimentos que passavam ali.

-Acabar com toda essa loucura - Respondi me sentando de forma despreocupada em um sofá que conjurei - Você continua linda.

-E você um arrogante, mas não entendo o que isso pode mudar em tudo que está acontecendo - Disse Lizzie irritada.

-Sempre irritada, mas não sabemos que eu não sou mais aquele adolescente de 16 anos - Falei sem perder a calma - E você Lizzie é ainda aquela mesma menina?

-Si...Black, se você não tem nada de interressante para falar então vai embora – Mandou Lizzie e pela primeira vez eu sorri de forma amarga.

-Eu saí uma vez da sua vida e me arrependo até hoje e não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente – Falei em tom serio e ela me olhou com aquele olhar incrédulo e chateado. O mesmo olhar de tantos anos atrás – Lizzie, você sabe que esse ataque aconteceu apenas para machucar o Harry, imagina-o em um orfanato bruxo sem muita proteção.

-Não comece com esse drama – Mandou Lizzie irritada – Para de usar o menino.

-Mas...essa sua loucura não era para o bem dele? – Perguntei levantando com calma – Não. Nunca foi pelo Harry ou por ele. Isso tudo é porque você continua frustrada.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe  
**_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
**_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

**I don't wanna play that part  
**_Eu não quero ter esse papel_

**I know that I love you, but let me just say  
**_Eu sei que amo você, mas me deixe dizer_

**I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
**_Eu não quero amar você eu nenhuma maneira, não não_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
**_Eu não quero ser a garota coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nenhuma garota coração partido_

-Não comece a latir sandices – Disse Lizzie e por um mero segundo eu vi a Lizzie divertida de quando tinha 15 anos. Talvez seja loucura minha, mas eu quase vi um traço de sorriso em seu rosto.

-Você ta sim frustrada – Falei me aproximando lentamente como se estivesse me preparando para um ataque – Você ta frustrada por depois de tanto tempo, tantas tentativas com outros e mesmo assim nunca conseguir me esquecer.

-Eu já mandei você parar de falar loucuras – Disse Lizzie irritada, mas eu sabia o quanto ela estava abalada.

-Eu não vou parar – Avisei sorrindo de leve – Porque se você continua nessa sala comigo é porque já não lembra direito como eram nossos beijos.

-Seu ego sugou o resto da sua sanidade – Acusou Lizzie na defensiva.

-Quando você vai parar de fugir? – Perguntei a encurralando na parede e ela arfou completamente sem saber o que fazer.

**There's something that I feel I need to say  
**_Uma coisa que eu sinto que preciso dizer_

**But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around  
**_Mas até agora eu sempre tive medo que você nunca chegasse perto_

**And still I wanna put this out  
**_E eu ainda quero botar isso pra fora_

**You say you've got the most respect for me  
**_Você diz que tem o maior respeito por mim_

**But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
**_Mas, as vezes eu sinto que você não me merece_

**And still, you're in my heart  
**_E ainda assim você está no meu coração_

**But you're the only one  
**_Mas você é o único_

**And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain  
**_E sim, há momentos em que eu odeio você, mas eu não reclamo_

'**Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away  
**_Porque eu tive medo de que você fosse embora_

**Oh, but now I don't hate you  
**_Oh, mas agora eu não odeio você_

**I'm happy to say  
**_Eu estou feliz em dizer_

**That I will be there at the end of the day**

_Que eu estarei aqui no final do dia_

-Fugir do que?? – Perguntou Lizzie nervosa e completamente perdida.

-Você quer mesmo que eu fale Lizzie? – Perguntei colando o meu corpo no seu – A nossa história nunca teve um fim querida, não acabe com ela dessa maneira.

-Você só ta querendo me manipular – Disse Lizzie e eu sorri acariciando de leve a curva do seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe  
**_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
**_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

**I don't wanna play that part  
**_Eu não quero ter esse papel_

**I know that I love you, but let me just say  
**_Eu sei que amo você, mas me deixe dizer_

**I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
**_Eu não quero amar você eu nenhuma maneira, não não_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
**_Eu não quero ser a garota coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nenhuma garota coração partido_

-Sabe o que eu quero de verdade Lizzie? – Perguntei sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

-O que? – Perguntou Lizzie olhando para os meus lábios.

-Que você pare de lutar contra o inevitável – Sussurrei beijando os seus lábios de leve antes de sair da sala.

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
**_Agora eu conheço um lugar que eu nunca pensei que estaria_

**I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
**_Eu estou vivendo em um mundo que é tudo sobre você e eu, yeah_

**Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free **

_E eu não terei medo, meu coração partido está livre_

**To spread my wings and fly away, away with you....  
**_Para abrir minhas asas e voar para longe, para longe com você_

**I don't wanna be without my baby  
**_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
**_Eu não quero respirar sem meu amor_

**I don't wanna play that part  
**_Eu não quero ter esse papel_

**I know that I love you, but let me just say  
**_Eu sei que amo você, mas me deixe dizer_

**I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
**_Eu não quero amar você eu nenhuma maneira, não não_

**I don't want a broken heart  
**_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
**_Eu não quero ser a garota coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nenhuma garota coração partido_

**Narrado por Gina**

Era muito bom estar acordada novamente. Eu sofri o ataque na véspera de Natal e hoje era véspera de Ano novo e eu tinha acordado de manha. Eu finalmente havia convencido os meus pais de irem para casa já que os dois não descansaram nada nesses dias que eu fiquei desacordada. Eu estava preocupada com o Harry. Eu sabia que ele estava acordado e pelo que o Draco me disse o curandeiro dele bloqueou a porta dele, já que o mesmo estava fraco demais para passear pelo hospital.

-Tem certeza que você quer ficar sozinha? - Perguntou Bill serio. Eu sabia que ele queria ficar ao lado da Fleur ainda mais por ela ter infelizmente perdido o bebe que estava esperando. Tanto ela quanto o Bill estavam arrasados.

-A Fleur ta precisando mais de você - Falei fazendo carinho na sua mão - Pode ir.

-Tudo bem, depois eu venho aqui - Disse Bill saindo. Eu suspirei me afundando na cama olhando para o teto que nunca me pareceu tão interressante.

-Pronto pode ir embora eu me resolvo daqui - Escutei Harry falado do lado de fora do quarto e meu coração disparou - Ta Draco! Tchau.

Então ele entrou. Seu rosto estava extremamente pálido com olheiras profundas por baixo dos seus óculos e trazia consigo um daqueles objetos médicos onde coloca soro e poções. Ele se aproximou lentamente da cama com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ola pequena - Cumprimentou Harry sentando do lado da cama entrelaçando sua mão na minha.

-Eu pensei que você estava sendo mantido a redia curta em seu quarto - Comentei sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos.

-Finalmente meus níveis de magia estão aumentando - Comentou Harry e eu entendi que ele tinha saído à força do quarto - Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você.

-Eu tenho que treinar muito mais, estava tão preocupada com todos em minha volta que não consegui me defender - Falei acariciando sua mão que estava fria - A Kate me falou da hipotermia e eu sinto muito.

-Pelo que? - Perguntou Harry divertido me fazendo corar - Você fica linda corada.

-Chato - Resmunguei e ele levantou sentando na cama ao meu lado - Eu fiquei com medo de te perder.

-Então você nem imagina o que eu senti te vendo caída desacordada - Sussurrou Harry e eu bati na cama para que ele se deitasse ao meu lado e depois de muito malabarismo ele colocou o negocio que eu não lembro o nome do lado e se deitou me dando um semi-abraço. **(N/a: o.O Alguém sabe o que eu quis dizer? Assim o negocio que a autora não sabe o nome da Gina estava na direita e o Harry colocou o seu na esquerda da cama, ou seja, o braço esquerdo está perfurado e o braço direito a abraçando)**

-Não vamos falar disso agora - Pedi virando o meu rosto para encará-lo beijando o seu pescoço de leve - Não vejo a hora de sair desse hospital.

-Você acabou de acordar então acho que vai ficar mais um tempinho por aqui - Disse Harry brincando com algumas mechas do meu cabelo - É incrível como você consegue ficar um esse perfume floral mesmo dentro desse hospital.

-Você gosta? - Perguntei manhosa me aconchegando em seus braços.

-Adoro - Respondeu Harry e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo - Me da vontade de abraçar bem apertado e muitos beijinhos.

-Humm eu acho que eu deixo você fazer isso - Murmurei virando para encará-lo novamente e ele baixou o rosto me dando um selinho demorado mordendo de leve o meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo que consenti sem problema. Era tão bom sentir o sabor dos seus lábios que era algo doce misturado com menta que me enlouquecia. Acariciei a sua bochecha encoberta por uma barba levemente crescida sem deixar de beijá-lo. Suspirei quando seus lábios deixaram os meus.

-Eu amo você - Declarou Harry e eu encarei completamente em choque. Era a primeira vez que ele declarava a frasezinha que toda mulher deseja escutar. Que eu desejava escutar.

-Eu também amo você - Falei sentindo as lágrimas surgirem nos meus olhos.

**Narrado por Kate**

O resto do feriadão passou no mínimo estranho, ou melhor, a minha querida mamãe estava extremamente estranha. Ela estava calada, pensativa e o mais estranho de tudo retirou todas as queixas contra o Sirius um dia antes que eu voltasse para Hogwarts. Foi o mais barraco entre ela e meu querido padrasto, mas no fim ela o colocou para dormir no quarto de hospedes e quando eu fui questionar essas inusitadas decisões ela em uma atitude _muito_ madura decidiu me ignorar.

E se eu pensei que estava livre de esquisitices quando saísse da minha casa estava redondamente enganada. O mês de janeiro seguiu cheio de coisas e estranhas. Para começar a Gina e o Harry estavam em uma fase completamente melosa. Se eu era saudável aposto que estou com...como é o nome daquela doença trouxa? Ah! Diabetes. Eu com certeza to com ela. E os dois quando não estão falando coisas fofas um para o outro estão treinado como condenados. Eu hein?

Mas, retiro o que eu disse. Não era esquisitices que estavam no ar e sim o amor. A Rachel estava em um relacionamento muito er...animado com o Fred Weasley e meu Merlin só ela mesma para se meter em uma loucura dessas. Enquanto os namorados normais davam presentes normais como flores e chocolates as namoradas o Fred dava logros esquisitíssimos que só a minha amiga que havia sido picada pela abelhinha do amor achava _fofo_ e eu, bom, eu preferi guarda as minhas opiniões dentro da minha linda boquinha.

Outro casal que decidiu assumir o romance foi Rony e Lilá e meu Buda ele tava mesmo no mínimo surtado para assumir um namoro como aquela _vaca_. A Granger não reagiu muito bem a esse casal pop, na verdade ela ficou muito apática se bem que eu sempre a achei estranha só que isso não vem a ser importante agora. Contudo, aposto que todos devem estar se perguntando como está o meu namoro e eu respondo uma verdadeira merd*.

Por quê?

O Draco estava muito diferente desde aquele encontro _amistoso_ com o pai. Ele respondia quase monossilábico as minhas cartas quando eu estava em casa e quando voltamos para a escola ele meio que me afastava. Toda vida que estávamos juntos ele parecia com a mente longe e isso me irritava.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Gina quando eu entrei no dormitório como um furacão.

-Porque eu tinha que namorar um cara tão arrogante, medito e completamente anti-romântico? - Perguntei pegando uma almofada da cama a jogando no chão. Por favor, não pense que eu sou uma menina mimada, mas que garota gostaria de brigar com o namorado na manha do dia dos namorados?????? **(N/a: Lembrando que o dia dos namorados lá é em fevereiro)**

-Pelo menos você ainda tem um namorado - Resmungou Alexandra que como quase toda solteira não estava com um humor muito bom no dia de hoje.

-O meu ta virando o mesmo que nada - Falei sentindo as lágrimas descerem por minhas bochechas. Se alguém me dissesse um dia que eu iria chorar por um garoto eu não acreditaria e lá estava eu chorando por que o meu namorado praticamente me ignorou no DIA DOS NAMORADOS.

-Amiga, quem sabe não é apenas uma fase - Disse Gina me abraçando - Você sempre soube que o Draco faz de tudo para não perder a sua imagem de sonserino malvado.

-Até mesmo ignorar a namorada o dia todo no dia dos namorados? - Perguntei me levantando com raiva de mim mesma passando a mão pelo meu rosto limpando as lágrimas - Quer saber...se ele quer assim vai ser assim.

-Kate...

-Não...eu cansei. Se ele acha que vai estragar esse meu dia estar redondamente enganado - Disse sentindo um aperto no peito que preferi ignorar - Mas, vamos deixar esse meu drama pessoal de lado. Gina, você precisa saber com o Harry qual dos meninos ainda está sem par para ser o da Alexandra.

A Alex começou a reclamar e a Gina a tentar me distrair, mas mesmo assim a dor que eu sentia não passava...eu sabia que não ia passar.

**Narrado por Draco**

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda - Declarei me sentando ao lado do Harry no jardim.

-Realmente precisa e muito - Falou ele revirando os olhos - Você sabe que ela já não é fácil e ainda faz burrada.

-Como você sabe? - Perguntei entrando na defensiva.

-Acho que parte da Grifinória ouviu algo como "arrogante", "metido" e "anti-romântico" - Falou Harry com ar de riso - O que você pretende fazer?

-Não sei - Disse suspirando - O que você deu a Gina?

-Bom, a gente havia combinado de não gastar muito - Falei sorrindo - Então eu dei um vestido que comprei com ajuda da Kate e ela afanou aquele pomo de ouro que eu peguei no primeiro jogo e colocou nosso nome, meu novo objeto da sorte.

-Ah! - Exclamei suspirando a Kate tinha mesmo razão para ficar com raiva - Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer!

-É bom mesmo que seja uma grande idéia - Falou Gina chegando ao nosso lado - Do breve percurso até aqui uns dez caras me perguntaram se a Kate ia solteira para o baile.

-Merda! - Resmunguei passando a mão pelos cabelos - Espero que essa maldita idéia de certo. Eu acho que vou precisar de ajuda.

-Só se você prometer se comportar e muito bem com a minha amiga - Falou Gina com um sorriso tudo menos angelical.

-Prometo - Disse e ela sorriu.

O resto do dia eu passei correndo de um lado ao outro preparando tudo para noite. Sem contar a preparação mental para fazer o que eu pretendia, mas a Kate merecia. Eu faria tudo para ela me perdoa e nós ficarmos bem novamente.

-Preparado? - Perguntou Harry quando o baile já havia começado. Era a festa do branco e preto com decoração um tanto vermelha. O Harry estava de terno normal com a blusa branca com uma Gina de vestido preto solto ao seu lado. Eu estava com um terno preto e blusa também preta.

-Acho que sim - Falei observando a Kate entrar no salão. Ela estava uma verdadeira perdição. O vestido branco que ela usava estava completamente colocado no corpo de uma forma sensual que estava mexendo com minha imaginação - Ela veio...

-Para matar você do coração - Completou Gina sorrindo - Vão lá garotos e boa sorte.

-Até amor - Disse Harry beijando os lábios de Gina de leve e eu e ele subimos ao palco atraindo todas as atenções e algumas reclamações por fazermos a música parar.

-Eu sei que vocês querem se divertir, mas isso não vai durar muito - Falei pegando o microfone do vocalista que já sabia de tudo. Ele era amigo do Sirius - Bom, na verdade eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas a uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

Kate estava ao lado de Gina mais pálida que o normal me olhando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido e eu acho mesmo que no mínimo enlouquecido para está fazendo aquela loucura. Mas, eu não queria mais nem pensar em minha vida sem aquela loira sarcástica, irônica e completamente maravilhosa.

-Bom querida, eu espero mesmo que você me perdoe por todos os meus recentes erros - Falei sentindo o meu coração disparar - Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, Kate, e espero que você ainda me queira na sua vida.

As meninas soltaram suspiros e gritinhos de "que fofo". Gina sorriu e Kate parecia que havia entrado em transe. Harry riu baixo e começou a tocar a introdução da música que eu achava que havia sido feita para minha Kate.

-**You've got the best of both worlds  
**_Você tem tido o melhor de ambos os mundos_

**You're the kind of girl who can take down a man then lift him back up again  
**_Você é um tipo de garota que pode derrubar um homem e levantá-lo novamente_

**You are strong but you're needed, humble but you're greeted  
**_Você é forte mas você é carente, humilde mas você é gananciosa_

**And based on your body language and shotty cursive I've been reading  
**_E baseado em sua linguagem corporal seus gritos cursivos eu tenho ouvido_

**You're style is quite selective though your mind is rather reckless  
**_Você tem estilo é quieta seletiva, no entanto sua mente é um tanto imprudente _

**Well I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is  
**_Bem eu acho que isso é apenas sugestivo que isso é só o que a alegria é_

**And what a beautiful mess this is  
**_Ei, que bonita confusão é essa?_

**It's like picking up trash in dresses **

_É como catar lixo nas roupas_ - Cantei querendo esquecer toda a vergonha que amanhã eu sentiria. O que importava era o rosto iluminado da minha meio-veela.

-**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
**_Bem, dói um pouco quando as palavras amáveis que você escreve_

**Kind of turn themselves into knives  
**_Meio que se transformam em facas_

**And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
**_E não ligue pros meus nervos, chame de ficção_

**But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
**_Mas eu gosto de ficar imerso em suas contradições, minha querida_

**Cause here we are, here we are**

_Porque nós estamos aqui, aqui nós estamos_ - Continuei observando ela vindo se aproximando do palco abrindo caminho pela multidão sem dificuldade.

-**Although you were biased I love your advice  
**_Embora você fosse preconceituosa eu amei seus conselhos_

**Your comebacks they're quick **

_Suas voltas elas são rápidas _

**And probably have to do with your insecurities  
**_E provavelmente tenho que fazer isso com suas inseguranças_

**There's no shame in being crazy **

_Não há nenhuma vergonha em se tornar maluco_

**Depending on how you take these words  
**_Dependendo de como você se torna_

**I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging**

_Estou parafraseando esta relação que encenamos_ - Harry riu mais uma vez mexendo o rosto para a mesa dos professores onde algumas professoras enxugavam os olhos de forma disfarçada enquanto Remus sorria e o prof. Dumbledore acompanhava a música batendo as mãos no ritmo.

-**But it's a beautiful mess, yes it is  
**_E essa é uma bonita bagunça, sim essa é_

**It's like picking up trash in dresses**

_É como, nós estivéssemos tirando lixo em roupas_ - Alguns casais começaram a dançar ao ritmo lento da música que eu cantava e Kate estava mais próxima com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-** Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
**_Bem, dói um pouco quando as palavras amáveis que você escreve_

**Kind of turn themselves into knives  
**_Meio que se transformam em facas_

**And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
**_E não ligue pros meus nervos, chame de ficção_

**But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
**_Mas eu gosto de ficar imerso em suas contradições, minha querida_

**Cause here we are, here we are **

_Porque nós estamos aqui, aqui nós estamos_ - Kate chegou quase na frente do palco parecendo mais um anjo caído com seus cabelos loiros ainda curtos soltos emoldurando o rosto de olhos azuis leves e lábios cheios que eram a minha perdição.

-**And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is**  
_E que bonita confusão é essa?_

**It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes **

_É como adivinhar algo quando a única resposta que temos é sim_ - Pulei do palco ficando a poucos passos dela me aproximando recitando os versos da música até ficar a centímetros dela enlaçando o meu braço desocupado pela sua cintura a aproximando de mim e ela entendeu o recado passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.

-**And through timeless words and priceless pictures  
**_E através de palavras atemporais e fotos de valor incalculável_

**We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
**_Voaremos com pássaros que não são dessa terra_

**And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
**_E as marés mudam e os corações se desfiguram_

**But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
**_Mas isso não é preocupação quando nos ferimos juntos_

**And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
**_E nós rasgamos nossas vestes e manchamos nossas camisas_

**But its nice today, oh the wait was so worth it **

_Mas é bom por hoje, a espera foi válida_- Sentia suas lágrimas batendo no meu ombro e quando me afastei minimamente para observá-la ela estava chorando e sorrindo e eu passei minha mão lentamente pelo seu rosto sorrindo ao notar que ela fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho.

-**Here we are**

_Aqui estamos nós_ - Deixei a música morrer em nossa volta a encarando como nunca - Volta a ser minha?

-Eu nunca deixei de ser sua - Falou Kate e sorrindo a beijei esquecendo que éramos o centro das atenções de Hogwarts. Esquecendo que todos aplaudiam. Esquecendo os meus medos e neuras. Só havia eu e ela. Sempre só houve eu e ela.

**N/a: Ola amores da minha vida!!**

**Sentiram saudade??**

**A música cantada pelo Draco é "A Bealtiful Mess - Jason Mraz"  
**

**Sei que demorei horrores para aparecer, mas é que tava muito em duvida sobre o que colocar nesse capítulo que vem como um intermediário para o próximo que vai vim tudo que acho que vocês estão esperando desde da Nc que prometi ao clímax da história. **

**laura potter-- **_Sim!! A ação começou, mesmo eu sendo péssima escrevendo duelos =/ Mas, fico feliz que esteja gostando._

**Angelita-- **_Que bom que gostou querida!! ^^ Menina, o clima ai parece tão doido quanto a daqui hauhauahuah mas, peguei uma gripe pesada com essas mudanças =/ mas, ainda bem que já to melhor._

**Bom...meus amores desculpa novamente a demora e no próximo capítulo abrirei uma votação. Acho que a fic ta se encaminhando para o fim, mas muitas coisinhas ainda vão acontecer...só pra deixar vocês na curiosidade a minha beta ta me chamando de "assassina" acreditam??**

**o.O**

**Mas...quero pedir a aqueles leitores que acompanham e gostam da história, mas que por motivos diversos nunca comentaram que apareçam e apertem esse botãozinho verde!!!**

**=****

**Ate o próximo.**


	13. Começo, meio sem fim

**Caleidoscópio**

**Capítulo 12-- Começo, meio sem um fim**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

A primeira semana das férias de verão acabou em um sábado que amanheceu quente e ensolarado. Harry não tinha muitos planos para aquele dia, mas sabia que receberia uma visita no mínimo inusitada naquele dia. Ele levantou com preguiça pegando os óculos e bagunçando os cabelos mais do que o normal. Tomou banho colocando uma roupa mais leve e desceu.

-Meu senhor Harry Potter - Exclamou Dobby sorrindo - Eu vou preparar o café do meu senhor.

-Obrigada Dobby - Agradeceu Harry sentando-se a mesa. Sabia que Sirius já devia estar no ministério. Com os comensais soltos o trabalho era dobrado - Chegou alguma carta para mim?

-Aqui meu senhor - Disse Dobby entregando três envelopes ao moreno enquanto o mesmo se deliciava com a comida do elfo. Vendo-se novamente sozinho Harry logo abriu o envelope que ele sabia ser _dela_. Podia só ter uma semana que ele não via Gina, mas já estava morrendo de saudade.

-Meu senhor, sua visita chegou - Avisou Dobby e Harry parou de comer para ir à sala.

-Ola Prof. Snape - Cumprimentou Harry tentando ser simpático - Fico feliz que tenha mesmo vindo.

-Nossa última conversa foi muito proveitosa - Falou Snape se lembrando das fotos que Harry havia lhe entregado que retratavam a sua infância com Lily - Você disse que ia procurar mais coisa nas coisas da Lily.

-Passei a semana mexendo no sótão e encontrei uma coisa que com certeza vai te agradar - Falou Harry sorrindo de leve começando a subir as escadas - Vamos Snape.

Severus seguiu o garoto em silêncio e ao entrar no quarto dele não se chocou. O quarto era de um típico adolescente. Tinha roupas pelo chão e a cama continuava desarrumada, já que Dobby ainda não havia passado por lá. As paredes eram de azul levemente escuro com postes do seu time de quadribol. Havia uma estante com todos os seus livros e uma mesa cheia de pergaminho e cartas abertas. No criado mudo tinha uma foto de Lily e James sorrindo, outra de Harry com Sirius, outra do moreno jogando quadribol, outra de Harry e Gina abraçados no jardim de Hogwarts e uma última de Gina sorrindo.

-Aqui - Disse Harry entregando um envelope amarelado pelo tempo nas mãos dele - É uma carta da minha mãe para o senhor, pela data que há no lado de fora do envelope ela não conseguiu entregar antes de morrer.

-Você quer dizer...

-Isso mesmo – Disse Harry sorrindo e Snape gelou.

Esquecendo que estava na casa do filho do seu inimigo. Esquecendo que estava sendo observado. Severus abriu o envelope com cuidado passando vários segundos apenas apreciando a caligrafia já tão conhecida. Passou os longos dedos pálidos pelas linhas escritas sem tocar no pergaminho como uma singela caricia no vento e se pôs a ler.

_Severus,_

_Eu sei que há muito não nos vemos. Sei que há muito não lhe considero um amigo, mas não resistir em escrever essa carta._

_Ontem o Dumbledore disse a nós a sua decisão de ajudar a Ordem como espião, ele não contou os seus motivos para tal ato e nem preciso dizer que poucos acreditaram na sua lealdade, mas algo dentro de mim diz que pelo menos uma última vez eu devo confiar em você._

_Eu digo "última vez" por saber que a minha hora está chegando. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que o meu filho Harry terá um papel decisivo nessa guerra e que para que a antiga lenda ocorra eu terei que me sacrificar. Não tenho medo da morte. Como você sabe sempre acreditei em destino e não fugirei do meu. _

_Aproveitando esse momento agradeço por não ter matado o James semana passada. Sei que você só não o fez pela sua divida mágica com o meu marido, mas não custa imaginar que você não fez isso por mim._

_Espero não estar mais uma vez enganada sobre você. Espero que dessa vez você tenha saído do lado negro dessa guerra. Quero lhe dizer que não guardo magoas e que apesar de tudo a nossa amizade pode quem sabe recomeçar antes que tudo acabe e se posso pedir algo, pelo que proteja o Harry, pois ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida._

_Espero que nos vejamos em breve._

_Com carinho, _

_Lily._

Severus não sabia o que sentir. Eram muitas emoções misturadas. Era como se a dor da perda o tivesse atingido novamente. Mas, de certa forma sentia alivio. Ela não lhe odiava como cansou de pensar por todos esses anos. Ela queria recomeçar uma amizade. E se...

Não ele não podia se apegar ao que poderia ter acontecido. Os mortos estão mortos e ponto final. O homem respirou fundo dobrando a carta com todo cuidado do mundo, ali estava o seu bem mais precioso.

-Obrigado Potter – Agradeceu Snape e Harry só acenou com a cabeça meio perdido.

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu nunca fiquei tão sem ação quanto nesse momento. Nunca tinha visto o Snape tão humano quanto nesse momento e foi uma cena que eu não estava preparado para assistir.

Ele saiu depois de me agradecer e eu fiquei parado no centro as sala sabendo que se permanecesse em casa me sentiria sufocado.

Corri pro meu quarto e peguei um objeto qualquer. Avisei ao Dobby que ia sair e aproveitando que o ministério não rastrearia a magia fiz uma chave de portal sumindo em poucos segundos.

Guardei a pena que eu usei dentro do bolso olhando para a casa a e linda. A Lizzie com certeza tinha estilo. Andei despreocupado e bati na porta que logo foi aberta por um elfo muito mal encarado.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou o elfo e ainda que eu pudesse falar algo a Kate apareceu na sala.

-Harry!! – Exclamou Kate sorrindo – Nossa a Gina vai ficar louca. Pode deixá-lo entrar.

O elfo não disse nada, só fez cara feia e aparatou. Kate revirou os olhos abraçando o amigo com força.

-Eu também estava com saudade de você – Admitiu Harry olhando para a menina que considerava uma irmã – Cadê a Ginny?

-Vem – Chamou Kate me puxando pela mão subindo as escadas e abrindo a porta e eu podia ver Ginny de costas para a porta com um conjuntinho de short curto e blusa que mostrava um pouco de suas costas. Foi impossível não lançar um olhar desejoso por suas curvas expostas. Acordei dos meus pensamentos por uma risada baixa da Kate que me empurrou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta.

Sorri com atitude da minha amiga e fui me aproximando lentamente da cama. Sentei-me na beira da cama colocando a mão em sua cintura subindo levemente por cima da blusa seguindo a linha da sua coluna. Ela virou o rosto assustada arregalando os olhos e ao me ver sorrindo logo em seguida.

Tentei me aproximar, mas ela se afastou pulando da cama e correndo para o que achava ser o banheiro. Fiquei olhando confuso para a porta fechada e não demorou muito para ela reaparecer com um sorriso largo no rosto e os cabelos presos. Ela se aproximou mordendo o lábio se jogando nos meus braços. Eu a abracei com força aspirando o seu perfume floral sorrindo ao notar que se arrepiou ao sentir o contado das minhas mãos na sua pele. Inclinei minha cabeça a beijando com carinho sorrindo ao perceber que ela também sentia minha falta.

-Casal feliz vamos parando que não quero segurar vela – Disse Kate sorrindo trazendo consigo comida.

Eu sorri, mas decidi não implicar com ela. Sabia que a Kate estava sentindo falta do Draco. Ele estava em um programa de proteção por causa dos comensais, então eles só se comunicava por cartas. A Kate escrevia uma carta entregava ao Sirius que entregava ao Draco que respondia e entregava ao Sirius que entregava a Kate. Muito complicado.

Passei à tarde com as meninas e matei pelo menos um pouco a saudade da Ginny. Estamos agora na sala de estar quando o padrasto da Kate chegou. Pelo que as meninas tinham contado as coisas estavam estranhas aqui. A Lizzie e o marido agora viviam brigando sem contar que a Kate disse que a mãe estava pensativa até demais.

-Quem é esse? - Perguntou ele carrancudo e eu revirei os olhos. Educação não era um forte dele.

-Harry Potter - Apresentei-me com um sorriso cínico. Eu sabia que ele sabia quem eu era.

-É muita falta de vergonha sua vim em minha casa - Disse ele em tom bruto.

-Olha como fala com o meu convidado - Disse Kate irritada.

-Calma Kate, é melhor eu ir - Falei levantando. Kate ainda tentou reclamar, mas a olhei de uma maneira que a fez se calar. Despedi-me das duas e logo voltei pra casa.

**Narrado por Gina**

Se as coisas antes da visita do Harry estavam estranhas depois ficaram ainda pior. Ainda bem que eu tinha ficado aqui se não a Kate estaria ainda pior. Os meus pais com o Rony estavam na Romênia visitando o Carlinhos. Os gêmeos estavam ocupados abrindo uma filial em Hogsmead e o Bill estava cuidado da Fleur.

Hoje fazia três semanas que eu estava na casa da Kate e partiríamos para passar duas semanas na casa da Alexandra e logo depois passaríamos o resto das férias na Toca. Terminei de ajeitar a minha mala e me juntei a Kate, nós viajaríamos por pó de flú.

A chegada foi tranqüila e animada. A mãe ta Alex estava em êxtase por ter visita, pelo que eu entendi a filha nunca tinha trazido amigas pra cá. Outra descoberta interessante era que a casa da Alexandra ficava apenas a duas quadras da casa do Harry. E como as meninas iam fazer um dia de beleza decidi ir visitá-lo. Vesti um short jeans com uma bata branca, uma rasteirinha delicada e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto me despedi e saí.

Fui andando pelas ruas e sorri ao entrar na Rua do Harry encontrando um cenário perfeitamente trouxa. Crianças brincavam de biciclota **(N/a: Erro proposital. A final era não deixa de ser bruxa ^^)**, senhoras se reuniam nas varandas para conversarem, senhores lavando os carros, mas o que não me agradou nenhum pouco foi um grupo de garotas risonhas que se aglomeravam na calçada do Harry. Elas olhavam para porta e davam risinhos idiotas. É esse tipinho existe em qualquer lugar.

Fui me aproximando e elas me olhavam do pé a cabeça e eu fingi que elas não existiam. Subi a escadinha da varanda e elas pareciam que ia ter um colapso quando eu bati na porta. Passou alguns segundos até eu escutar algum barulho e quando ele abriu a porta senti o ar falhar. Pelo jeito eu tinha acordado já que ele estava com o cabelo mais desarrumado que o normal, de short preto, sem camisa e com os óculos mal colocados.

-Te acordei? - Perguntei sorrindo e os olhos dele brilharam. Gritei rindo quando ele me abraçou me erguendo do chão. Segurei-o pelo pescoço esquecendo que tínhamos platéia e o beijei com carinho matando um pouco a saudade que a gente sentia.

-Amor!! - Cumprimentou Harry me colocando no chão - Como você chegou aqui?

-A casa da Alexandra fica a apenas duas quadras daqui - Respondi sorrindo - Gostou da surpresa?

-Muito - Respondeu Harry sorrindo abertamente me pegando no seu colo entrando da casa nos privando dos olhares curiosos.

-Tava com saudade - Falei quando ele me colocou no chão.

-Eu também. Só não fui te ver de novo porque acho que o padrasto da Kate tinha um colapso - Desculpou-se Harry e eu acariciei o seu rosto desviando meu olhar para o seu peito nu - Vem eu vou colocar uma camisa.

O Harry segurou a minha mão e foi me arrastando escada a cima. A gente entrou em seu quarto que estava assustadoramente arrumado.

-Nossa o Dobby caprichou - Cometei sentando na cama pegando a foto dele comigo enquanto ele colocava uma blusa azul.

-O Dobby ta de folga. Eu estava treinando feitiços domésticos, aprovado? - Perguntou Harry ficando em pé na minha frente.

-Sempre - Respondi sorrindo colocando a foto no lugar em que estava antes ficando em pé o abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele baixava o rosto para me beijar.

**(N/a: Cenas Nc-17 quem não gosta pode pular para a próxima Nota da autora)**

O Harry segurou a minha cintura com força colando os nossos corpos enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Sua língua serpenteava dançando em um ritmo enlouquecedor. Puxei seus cabelos com força me moldando ao seu corpo. Ergui minhas pernas circulando a sua cintura sentindo ele se mover e só percebi algo quando senti minhas costas batendo na parede. Eu estava completamente presa entre seu corpo e a parede, mas eu não queria sair dessa prisão.

Ele separou nossos lábios quando a necessidade de respirar se tornou inevitável. Ele começou a descer os lábios mordendo de leve meu queixo descendo os lábios pelo meu maxilar. Acariciei sua nuca inclinando a cabeça lhe dando um maior acesso ao meu pescoço que logo foi capturado pelos seus lábios. Arfei quando senti suas mãos subindo por dentro da minha blusa enquanto passava seus dentes de leve pela minha pele.

Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos o beijando novamente e dessa vez quando ele se moveu senti a superfície fofa da sua cama em baixo de mim. Minhas mãos encontraram a barra da sua camiseta e ansiosa para sentir o calor da sua pele. Harry voltou a me beijar abafando um breve gemido dele quando arranhei sua pele com carinho.

-Eu te amo - Sussurrou Harry mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Senti suas mãos subindo pela lateral do meu corpo levando consigo minha blusa e eu aproveitei para tirar a sua arqueando as costas ao sentir o contado da nossa pele. Passei as mãos espalmadas lentamente por cada músculo do seu peito enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

-Eu também te amo - Falei e ele sorriu de encontro à pele do meu ombro salpicando beijinhos me fazendo sorrir.

-Você tem certeza, amor? - Perguntou Harry me olhando preocupado acariciando o meu rosto com as pontas do dedo e eu sorri - Eu não quero que seja uma decisão impulsiva.

-Não é - Respondi mordendo o lábio. Era importante para eu saber que ele queria o que fosse melhor para mim - Eu já venho pensando nisso há um tempo...até conversei com a minha mãe.

-Espero que ela não esteja querendo me matar - Disse Harry sorrindo começando a fazer um leve carinho pelo meu pescoço ainda apenas com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ela me apoiou - Sussurrei respirando de forma pesada quando ele passou a ponta dos dedos entre o espaço entre meus seios descendo fazendo pequenos desenhos pela minha barriga lisa completamente arrepiada - Eu quero você.

-Só tem um probleminha nisso, meu amor - Disse Harry deitando novamente em cima de mim beijando meus lábios com carinho - Eu já sou completamente seu.

Sorri em resposta ao seu comentário o puxando para um beijo que não passou de um roçar de lábios que foi se aprofundando junto as caricias. Sua língua invadiu a minha boca me presenteando com o seu gosto acre-doce e senti suas mãos nas minhas costas procurando o fecho do meu sutiã e eu sorri de leve.

-É na frente - Sussurrei e ele gemeu me beijando com desejo abrindo o fecho com cuidado e quando sua mão rodeou o meu seio esquerdo gemi alto arqueando as costas respirando com muita dificuldade. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior me beijando novamente. Harry foi descendo os beijos mordendo minha nuca deixando uma marca que eu sabia que não sairia tão cedo.

Sua mão que estava no meu seio foi substituída pela boca me fazendo soltar um gritinho abafado puro prazer. Ele rodeou o meu mamilo com a língua e quando fui descendo as minhas mãos na tentativa de retribuir o prazer que estava tendo ele as segurou as prendendo sem dificuldade em cima da minha cabeça.

-Isso é injusto - Reclamei fazendo bico.

-Não, não - Falou Harry me dando um selinho antes de lançar _aquele_ olhar 43 - Hoje é um dia só seu.

Eu ainda tentei me soltar, mas quando senti ele se desfazendo do meu short acariciando a minha intimidade por cima da minha calçinha eu simplesmente amoleci. Harry voltou a manipular meus mamilos com a boca e a mão que sobrava então ele soltou meus braços, mas antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação o senti deslizando um dos dedos na minha intimidade por dentro da última peça que cobria meu corpo. Gemi alto completamente em estado alfa.

-Você é tão pequena, tão perfeita - Sussurrou Harry de encontro a minha pele ritmando os seus movimentos. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todas as partes do meu corpo e minha única ação foi enterrar minhas unhas no seu ombro. Senti espasmos pelo meu corpo e pela primeira vez eu sabia o que era chegar ao ápice.

Segurei o seu rosto e ele tirou o seu short enquanto eu o beijava.

-Eu quero ser sua - Pedi ofegante e ele tirou as últimas peças que nos cobria.

-Se eu por acaso te machucar me avise - Pediu Harry entrelaçando os nossos dedos me encarando com seus olhos transbordando de preocupação e amor. Confirmei com a cabeça e ele me beijou só que nós continuamos de olhos abertos e então ele deslizou para dentro de mim rompendo a última barreira.

Mordi seu lábio inferior e ele parou fazendo com que eu tentasse me acostumar com o desconforto. Ele me beijou novamente e dessa vez deixei me guiar apenas pelo amor e desejo que eu sentia. Ele se moveu lentamente e aos poucos o incomodo era só um detalhe, o prazer era maior que tudo. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas nos seus quadris e seus movimentos se tornaram mais longos e profundos. Era desejo, amor, carinho, medos se misturando em uma onda mágica me levando pela segunda vez ao ápice só que dessa vez acompanhada pelo Harry.

-Te amo - Sussurrei me sentindo cansada.

-Eu também - Murmurou Harry antes que eu fosse tragada pela escuridão.

**(N/a: Oi!! Quem parou de ler por causa da Nc-17 pode voltar agora ^^)**

Abri meus olhos lentamente incomodada com a iluminação chata que vinha da janela. Movi minha mão a colocando no meu rosto. As lembranças tomaram minha mente e eu sorri procurando o Harry na cama, mas ele não estava.

-Acordou amor? - Perguntou a voz rouca dele e eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele estava parado encostado na porta com uma bandeja cheia de comida e eu sorri pegando sua blusa que estava perto de mim a vestindo.

-Dormi muito? - Perguntei observando ele se aproximando corando muito. Harry colocou a bandeja no pé da cama se sentando ao meu lado acariciando o meu rosto quente me beijando com carinho e cuidado.

-Na verdade nem tanto, só uma ou duas horas. Com fome? - Quis saber Harry e eu sorri.

-Muita - Respondi e começamos a comer entre caricias e selinhos.

-Ginny, desculpa mais eu me esqueci de usar o feitiço...

-De proteção? - Perguntei me deliciando ao ver o seu rosto corado - Lembra quando eu falei que tinha conversado com a minha mãe, então ela me ensinou uma poção anticoncepcional.

-Hum - Sussurrou Harry voltando a me beijar.

-OMM!! Eu já devia estar na casa da Alexandra - Falei espantada.

-O que você acha da gente passar lá com o carro do Sirius pegar as meninas e ir pro cinema trouxa? - Perguntou Harry e eu sorri adorando a ideia.

-Você aprendeu mesmo a dirigir? - Perguntei sorrindo o beijando - Só tenho que tomar banho.

-Juntos? - Perguntou Harry malicioso e eu levantei a sobrancelha - Só banho amor.

Eu apenas ri o beijando.

*******

**Narrado por Sirius**

Hoje era um dia especialmente especial. O dia de hoje era muito importante. O Harry se tornava maior de idade. Nós havíamos programado um churrasco bruxo completamente lotado de amigos. Os convidados com certeza logo chegariam então subi para dar **o **presente do meu afilhado.

-Os convidados já chegaram? – Perguntou Harry tentando domar os cabelos. Eu sempre disse que era uma batalha perdida, mas se ele quer insistir.

-Ainda não quero te dar seu presente primeiro – Falei e o Harry me olhou curioso – É costume no aniversario de 17 anos dar um relógio.

-É lindo – Disse Harry admirando o relógio – Brigado.

-É uma herança de família. Era do seu avô, depois do seu pai e agora é seu – Falei e ele me abraçou forte.

-Vai logo que sua ruiva deve ta chegando – Falei sorrindo e ele colocou o relógio descendo correndo. Ele parecia mesmo com o James.

Desci logo em seguida cumprimentando os Weasley e a Kate. Eu realmente fiquei preocupado quando o Harry me contou o que havia acontecendo entre ele e Gina, mas agora vendo os dois interagindo para perceber que eles se completavam. Era como se movessem em igualdade. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com a Molly que logo foi tomar conta da cozinha.

Remus chegou logo depois abraçado com a Nympha e com a Drômeda e logo depois a vez da Narcissa e Draco. Hermione foi a próxima junto com vários alunos de Hogwarts, na verdade me atrevo a dizer que mais da metade dos alunos estavam ali sem contar o pessoal do ministério e antigos amigos. Até o tio Dumby e a tia Mimie vieram. Não vejo a hora de eles assumirem o romance deles. **(N/a: Não me conformo em o tio Dumby sem gay. Não adiante...) **

Estava bebendo um pouco de wisque quando a campanhia tocou. Como todo meio que chegou entrando fui abri a porta curioso. E quando a porta se abriu quase caiu. Lá estava ela com trajes bruxos de verão e cabelos loiros soltos.

-Eu sei que eu não fui convidada e que provavelmente não sou bem vinda, mas...

-Deixa de doce e entra logo - Mandei segurando a sua mão a arrastando pela casa chegando até a porta do quintal. Procurei o Harry com os olhos e o encontrei conversando em uma expressão muito seria com o Rony - Ele já, já vem falar com você. Vem.

Eu a levei para a mesa onde estavam os nossos velhos companheiros de escola. Não posso dizer que ela estava muito confortável. Mas, ela deu o primeiro passo.

**Narrado por Kate**

Cheguei com os Weasley e abracei o Harry com força desejando feliz aniversario entregando o meu presente. Ele falou com todos e deu uma maior atenção a Gina. Eles estavam mais ligados do que nunca. Era além de físico ou sentimental, era algo que beirava a magia.

Fomos pra piscina e fiquei apenas com o meu biquíni. O meu era azul-escuro de sutiã "curtinha" e detalhes brancos na calçinha e o da Gina era preto sem detalhes com sutiã também "cortininha". Ficamos conversando enquanto nos bronzeávamos. O Harry e o Rony se afastaram para conversar e logo depois o Draco apareceu. Desde o começo das férias que eu não o via e quando ele sorriu para mim só consegui correr para abraçá-lo com força. Esquecendo que estávamos em publico e principalmente na frente da mãe dele e o beijei.

Ele me abraçou com força retribuindo o beijo sem pudor. Permiti o aprofundamento do beijo soltando um breve gemido entrelaçando meus dedos pelos fios loiros do seu cabelo colando o meu corpo completamente no dele.

-Ei já chega - Mandou Sirius irritado e eu sorri pra ele puxando o Draco pela mão sentando ao seu lado.

-Tava com muita saudade - Falei beijando sua bochecha.

-Eu também - Disse Draco beijando meus lábios novamente.

Enquanto nós matávamos a saudade as pessoas não paravam de chegar. Eles com certeza haviam convidado quase toda Hogwarts. Só que uma coisa estava além do previsto, o Draco estava ficando muito emburrado.

-Que foi? - Perguntei beijando o seu pescoço de leve.

-Esses caras não param de olhar pro seu corpo - Disse Draco com raiva e eu sorri abertamente.

-Ta com ciúme amor? - Perguntei sorrindo abertamente acariciando o seu rosto - Quer dizer que o meu Sonserino malvado ta com ciúme.

-Huft - Reclamou Draco e eu sorri mais abertamente.

-Eu sou só sua, seu idiota - Falei o beijando com desejo. Ele era só meu também.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Só não falo nada porque vocês ficaram muito tempo sem se ver - Comentei revirando os olhos com o Draco e a Kate quase se engolindo - Mas, a sua mãe ta aqui.

-Minha mãe? - Perguntou Kate se afastando de Draco minimamente.

-Ela mesma - Confirmei desviando a minha atenção para onde o Harry e o Rony estava.

-Merlin - Disse Kate completamente em choque e eu sorri para ela.

-Quero falar com você - Disse Rony serio e eu vi o Harry indo falar com a Lizzie olhando para mim.

-Ta - Falei mordendo o lábio o seguindo até onde antes eles estavam - Não briga comigo, eu já tinha pensando muito antes de tomar a decisão.

-Como você sabe que eu ia falar disso? - Perguntou Rony impressionado.

-Eu conheço você e o Harry como ninguém - Falei sentindo os meus olhos marejarem.

-Eu não vou brigar com você Gina. Não posso dizer que eu estou feliz, mas a decisão é sua - Disse Rony e eu o abracei com força - Calma baixinha. Eu aprendi a pensar antes de falar.

-Brigada Rony - Pedi sorrindo - Brigada por me apoiar.

-Eu sempre vou te apoiar - Falou Rony sorrindo e eu o abracei novamente - Agora eu preciso comer.

-Antes de você ir eu quero te perguntar uma coisa - Falei mordendo o lábio - Eu escutei uma conversa sua com o Harry sobre a Hermione saber algo sobre a profecia.

-Não liga pra isso, a Mione pensou ter descoberto alguma coisa, mas depois disse que se enganou. Nada de mais - Falou Rony levantando e eu prendi a respiração olhando para Hermione que estava um pouco distante de mim.

**Narrado por Harry**

A conversa com Rony foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginei. Mas, eu não poderia esconder isso dele. Fiquei observando a conversa entre ele e Gina e fui andando em direção a Lizzie. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de mim a passos curtos, como se estivesse com medo da minha reação.

-Parabéns - Cumprimentou Lizzie sorrindo um sorriso pequeno.

-Obrigado - Falei sem saber bem o que dizer.

-Eu trouxe um presente para você - Disse ela sorrindo começando a mexer na bolsa.

-Não precisava - Falei todo errado.

-A Lily me pediu para te entregar quando você completasse 17 anos - Disse Lizzie me entregando um envelope - Ela ficaria muito orgulhosa de você.

-Obrigada Lizzie - Falei pegando o envelope e me afastando de todos. Aquele era um momento só meu. Abri o envelope e comecei a ler.

**Narrado por Gina**

Levantei decidida indo até Hermione que conversava com um garoto da Corvinal. Eu odiava atrapalhar, mas agora era inevitável.

-Posso falar com você? - Perguntei o mais gentil possível.

-Eu converso com você depois - Disse o Corvinal saindo.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Hermione parecendo curiosa.

-Aqui não - Falei fazendo gesto com a cabeça e ela me seguiu até o quarto do Harry.

-O que houve? - Quis saber Hermione.

-Eu soube que você descobriu algo sobre a profecia - Disse de uma vez.

-Esquece isso - Pediu ela indo em direção a porta.

-Você me deve isso - Falei e ela estancou - Por favor.

-Tudo bem - Disse Hermione se sentando suspirando - Depois daquela conversa no escritório do Dumbledore eu fiquei muito curiosa. Achei estranho eles não terem todas as respostas então quando eu estava procurando um livro de runas antigas na sessão reservada para um trabalho acabei encontrando um livro apenas com lendas.

-E nele tinha a profecia? - Perguntei.

-Algo assim. Depois de muito procurar já que eram runas realmente antigas eu acabei decifrando algumas coisas que me assustaram - Disse Hermione suspirando passando a mão no rosto - Falava algo sobre o sacrifício. Dizia que o _portal_ não matava apenas, e sim, retém em si uma parte da alma do que iria morrer e que não era só isso ele retém também parte da alma do sacrifício. Ou seja, dentro do Harry além da sua própria alma existe uma parcela da alma de Você-sabe-quem, da mãe dele e do pai.

-E os corpos? - Perguntei chocada.

-Não sei - Falou Hermione em completo desespero. Suas mãos tremiam - Só que o que me assustou foi que...Se a segunda profecia se cumprir não é apenas o Lord que vai renascer, Gina, os pais do Harry também.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Desculpa a demora para postar. Mas, o problema é que meu PC deu a doida e perdi novamente de novo todos os meus arquivos. Ai caso vocês não saibam eu tenho seis fics em andamento com essa e mais três idéias que só saíram da minha cabeça quando escrevi três shorts então já viu.**

**Agora falando do capítulo. Espero que gostem da Nc a fiz com muito carinho. E bem nesse capítulo meio que aconteceu muita coisa. Eu particularmente adorei a parte do Snape e acho que o final vai chocar muita gente...mas apesar de aparentar estar em rota final ainda falta muita coisa acontecer**

**Laura potter-- **_Ola querida!! Nossa que bom que gostou...simplesmente adoro as duas...minhas favoritas no momento *-*_

**Então...senti falta de algumas reviews então um pedido. Gente, vocês que lêem e gostam da fic, mas que por motivos diversos não mandam reviews mandem pelo menos um "Oi" eu ficaria tão feliz se isso acontecesse**

***-***

**Bom...mandem reviews!!!**

***-***

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**Ps: Cara!! A Fic atingiu as 100 páginas no word**


	14. A verdade nem sempre é bem vinda

**Caleidoscópio**

**Capítulo 13-- A verdade nem sempre é bem vinda**

**Narrado por Sirius**

A festa da maioridade do Harry havia finalmente acabado. Todos pareciam bastante animados e tive que ajudar a muitos que exageraram um pouco, mas como o James sempre dizia uma festa feita por marotos só presta quanto isso ocorre.

Contrariando o sol que fazia durante toda a tarde nuvens bastante escuras e pesadas começaram a se juntar avisando sobre a forte tempestade que iria castigar a cidade. Coloquei um robe preto em cima do meu pijama de mesma cor me aproximando da janela para fechar as cortinas quando vi o Harry parado na frente da piscina olhando para a água de maneira incerta e preocupado desci até lá.

-Sabe aquela sensação estranha que antecede uma tempestade? - Perguntou Harry quanto cheguei ao seu lado – Aquela sensação de que nem tudo vai sobreviver a ela?

-Sei – Respondi quando os primeiros pingos grossos começaram a bater no meu rosto em um carinho bruto – Não acha melhor a gente entrar?

-Quando vocês iriam me contar? - Perguntou Harry sem me encarar.

-Contar o que? - Perguntei o olhando de canto de olho.

-Quando é que vocês vão deixar de me subestimar? - Perguntou Harry novamente sem me dar uma resposta – Eu não sou um idiota. Se eu tinha alguma duvida eu tirei hoje com a carta da minha mãe.

-Então a Lizzie te entregou a carta? - Perguntei me tocando finalmente que rumo aquela conversa levaria.

-Sim – Respondeu Harry me olhando com seus olhos verdes completamente gélidos.

-E há quanto tempo você sabe? - Perguntei desviando o olhar para a piscina tentando não me incomodar com os pingos grossos que machucavam a minha pele.

-Há uns três dias – Respondeu Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Alguém mais sabe? - Perguntei sabendo da péssima mania do Harry de guardar as coisas que o machucam apenas para ele.

-Ninguém – Respondeu Harry e eu sorri. Tão previsível.

-Eu não posso fazer nada em relação à segunda parte da profecia, mas posso te dar um conselho – Falei sem encará-lo ainda – Deixa de ser um hipócrita covarde.

-Hipócrita covarde? - Perguntou Harry chocado.

-Isso mesmo – Confirmei sorrindo de leve com a sua feição indignada – Você não está só Harry. Por exemplo, você tem um relacionamento com a Gina e um relacionamento desse tipo é baseado na confiança, no dividir e ta sendo uma via de mão única.

-E desde quando você pode opinar sobre relacionamentos sérios? - Perguntou Harry irônico. Novamente previsível. Ele sempre recorre à ironia quando acuado. Ato que sinto que ele pegou de mim.

-Usa isso como uma dica para não acabar perdendo a única mulher que você ama na vida – Falei com um sorriso triste colocando as mãos no bolso do robe – Agora se não se incomoda vou subir.

Entrei em silêncio usando um feitiço para me secar. Subi as escadas e quando já estava no conforto do meu quarto fui até a janela e pude ver o Harry ainda no mesmo lugar. Esse era um habito que ele com certeza herdou da Lily. Ela tinha a péssima mania de sempre passar muito tempo pensando do que propriamente agindo.

E quando ele finalmente entrou podia sentir que ele iria fazer a coisa certa. Em um momento ou em outro ele sempre escolheria o que é certo e não o que é mais fácil, contudo o mais fácil é sempre tão tentador. Tirei meu robe e deitei mesmo estando sem um pingo de sono. E quando finalmente eu me senti adormecendo a campanhia tocou.

Levantei bufando pegando novamente o robe e descendo pisando duro. Desfiz a proteção sabendo que comensal nenhum bate na porta para atacar e quando abri a porta me deparei com uma Kate molhada da cabeça aos pés chorando compulsivamente e quando me viu se jogou nos meus braços buscando consolo.

-Kate? O que aconteceu? - Perguntei a puxando para dentro de casa a secando com o mesmo feitiço que usei há pouco.

-Eu...só me abraça – Pediu Kate me abraçando mais forte e meus olhos se encontraram com o olhar repleto de curiosidade do meu afilhado. Harry sumiu novamente para o seu quarto e logo desceu as escadas com um pequeno vidro na mão que eu reconheci sendo um poção do sono sem sonhos.

-Toma isso querida. Você precisa se acalmar, mas ninguém vai te tirar daqui – Falei acariciando os seus fios loiros e ela tomou a poção sem mais reclamar e logo percebi que ela estava sonolenta até que ela caiu nos meus braços adormecida – O que por Merlin aconteceu?

-Não faço idéia, mas eu vou mandar uma carta para Gina. Quando a Lizzie notar o sumiço da Kate vai pensar primeiro nos Weasley's – Disse Harry voltando novamente para o seu quarto correndo e eu levei a Kate para o quarto de hospedes e fiquei velando o seu sono até ter certeza que a poção tinha funcionado. Amanhã com certeza será um longo dia.

**Narrado por Draco**

Eu acariciava seus cabelos e sabia que quando ela acordasse precisaria do meu apoio independente do que a havia levado a tamanho desespero. Sirius havia chegado até a minha casa provisória dizendo que a Kate precisava de mim e eu não pensei duas vezes em apenas trocar de roupa e ir com ele para perto da minha menina.

Sentei naquela cama há quase uma hora e nada dela acordar, então me contentei em contemplar a suas feições relaxadas graças à poção de sono sem sonho. Seus cabelos desagregados nos travesseiros e eram tão delicado e sedoso. Suas bochechas estavam pálidas demais e isso me assustava.

-Está há muito tempo aqui? - Perguntou Kate sonolenta sem abrir os olhos.

-Menos de uma hora – Respondi em tom calmo.

-Deita aqui comigo – Pediu Kate e o tom melancólico que sua voz adquiriu doeu em meu coração e eu me deitei ao seu lado a abraçando com força. Com suas costas coladas no meu peito.

-O que aconteceu meu amor? - Perguntei apertando sua mão com a minha.

-Eu escutei uma conversa entre a minha mãe e meu padrasto – Respondeu Kate virando para me encarar e eu vi o quanto aquilo a havia magoado, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar o relato o barulho da porta sendo aberta e vozes alteradas no andar de baixo vez com que Kate levantasse em um pulo e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar ela já estava saindo do quarto.

Saí correndo atrás dela e quando cheguei ao meio da escada vi uma cena no mínimo peculiar. Na porta estavam o atual marido da Lizzie e dois aurores com um prendendo o Sirius e outro o Harry.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui? - Perguntei assustado.

-Ele também tem participação no seqüestro? - Perguntou um dos aurores para o padrasto da Kate.

-É claro que não. Eu não fui seqüestrada – Disse Kate em tom melancólico – Eu só vim visitar o meu pai.

-Como? - Perguntaram Harry, Sirius, os aurores e eu.

-Isso mesmo. Eu peço permissão aos senhores para usar uma das minhas mais recentes memórias para provar o que eu disse – Falou Kate com uma calma que eu sabia que ela não estava sentindo.

-Er...tudo bem – Falou um dos aurores vendo que no escritório do Sirius havia uma perceira – Limpe-a.

-Ele não está em condição – Falou Harry se livrando do Auror que o prendia e limpou a perceira. Aproximou-se lentamente de Kate e com um pedido silencioso de desculpas ele retirou a sua memória.

-E vou ver – Disse o Auror mais alto.

-E é claro que eu também – Disse Sirius e quando o Auror ia falar algo ele levantou a mão – Eu não deixo de ser seu superior rapaz.

-Tudo bem – Falou ele e quando ia me aproximando da Kate percebi que seu padrasto estava saindo da casa de fininho.

-_ Petrificus Totalus_ - Falei com calma e ele automaticamente virou uma estatua – É bom você ficar bem paradinho.

Terminei meu trajeto até a Kate a abraçando com força sentindo que ela estava tremendo e assim que o Sirius afundou a cabeça na memória ela começou a chorar.

-Isso é verdade? - Perguntou Harry se aproximando da gente.

-É – Respondeu Kate ainda chorando e eu me afastei para o Harry abraçá-la.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse Harry e eu sorri.

**Narrado por Sirius**

Mergulhei na lembrança com o coração na mão. A sala que se formou era sem detalhes, mas as pessoas eram bem definidas. A Kate havia escutado aquela conversa escondida atrás da porta.

-O que a piralha disse é verdade? - Perguntou o marido da Lizzie com expressão distorcida pela raiva.

-Sim eu fui à festa do Harry. Eu tinha uma carta da Lily para entregá-lo – Respondeu Lizzie em tom suplicante como se tivesse implorando por desculpas.

-Você anda muito desobediente querida – Declarou o imbecil chegando mais perto da Lizzie – Você por acaso quer que eu faça uma visita ao Black.

-Não o coloca nesse assunto – Pediu Lizzie sentando em um sofá.

-Não gosta desse assunto querida? Não gosta de lembrar que enquanto o seu maridinho estava em uma batalha o Black apareceu na sua casa buscando consolo porque a Marlene dele tinha morrido. E você esquecendo que ele tinha te traído na adolescência consolou como ninguém – Começou a falar o marido debochado – Veio à notícia que o seu marido morreu e logo depois a gravidez.

-Para! - Pediu Lizzie chorando.

-Só que você não queria ser a vadia que traiu o marido. Não queria ser conhecida como a viúva que não esperou nem o corpo do marido esfriar para ir se deitar na cama de outro – Continuou a narrar o homem com um sorriso tenebroso.

-Para! - Pediu Lizzie novamente.

-Na melhor parte? Na parte que o poderoso e orgulhoso Sirius Black caiu aos seus pés implorando que você dissesse que aquela criança era dele...

-Para!

-Implorando que você corresse para os braços dele – Continuou ele – Mas, você disse que não. Que aquele bebe nunca seria dele já que você já tava grávida. E a melhor parte: _"Meu bebe não terá o sobrenome amaldiçoado dos Black e não terá um maldito como pai"_ isso acabou com ele.

-PARA!! - Gritou Lizzie e todas as memórias sumiram.

**Narrado por Harry**

O Sirius e o Auror continuavam na lembrança e a Kate agora estava deitada no colo do Draco que a abraçava como se ninasse uma criança que teve um pesadelo. Ela continuava chorando e ele a abraçava com mais força. Era tão difícil imaginar Draco Malfoy tão protetor, mas quando o assunto era Kate Sullivan as coisas mudavam de figura.

Eu queria imaginar o que estava passando tanto naquela memória quanto na cabeça do Sirius. Mas, o meu padrinho era tão imprevisível.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos estavam tão doloridos que me doeu olhar. Ele olhou para Kate e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Draco empurrou delicadamente a Kate para frente e o Sirius deu o primeiro passo em direção a ela.

Kate chorando mais ainda correu para os seus braços e o Sirius a abraçou com força beijando os seus cabelos em um gesto de carinho.

-Eu acho que isso explica tudo – Falei para os aurores.

-Provavelmente sim – Disse o mais novo que não havia parado de olhar pra Kate. O lance de ser meio veela ainda mexia com a cabeça de homens desavisados.

-Pode levar a estatua com vocês. Depois o Sirius irá decidir o que vai fazer – Falei os acompanhando até a porta.

-É melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos – Disse Draco sorrindo de leve com a cena.

-Eu vou escrever para a Gina, ela deve estar morrendo de preocupação – Falei subindo as escadas correndo.

Escrevi uma pequena nota explicando mais ou menos o que havia acontecido e pedindo que se desse ela e o Rony aparecessem por aqui ainda hoje. Peguei a Edwiges que acabará de chegar e a enviei.

Desci novamente e na mesa de café estavam todos com pequenos sorrisos. Muitas coisas ainda precisavam ser ditas. Muitas discussões ainda aconteceriam, mas naquele momento só queríamos curtir essa estranha e deliciosa notícia.

-Agora, Malfoy, tudo vai mudar – Falei sorrindo – Agora você vai ter que guardar suas mãozinhas só para você.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar – Disse Sirius sorrindo maroto beijando a mão da filha – Namoro agora só aqui no sofá da sala com o Harry presente.

-Vão sonhando os dois – Falou Kate rindo dando um selinho no namorado.

*******

Já era quase de noite e pelo jeito a Lizzie estava querendo da um tempo antes de aparecer por aqui, mas o que estava me preocupando era que a Gina nem havia respondido a carta nem havia aparecido aqui.

-Isso foi inesperado – Disse Kate chegando ao meu lado sentando no parapeito da janela.

-Muito, mas agora nós seremos uma grande família feliz – Falei sorrindo despreocupado.

-O Sirius disse que posso fazer o que eu quiser no meu quarto – Comentou Kate sorrindo, mas eu sabia que havia algo mais por trás disso.

-O que foi? - Perguntei passando a mão no rosto dela de forma fraternal.

-Ela me privou a vida toda disso. Fez-me chorar a minha vida toda por uma ilusão – Disse Kate com os olhos melancólicos – E tudo por conta da vaidade dela.

-Talvez tenha um motivo mais forte – Falei sem querer. A Lizzie ontem parecia o oposto do que agora se mostrava.

-Nenhum um motivo é forte o suficiente para separar uma filha de um pai – Disse Kate em tom muito triste, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a campanhia.

-Sra. Weasley? - Perguntei surpreso quando a minha sogra apareceu na sala em que estávamos.

-Harry, por favor, diz que a Gina está aqui – Pediu a Sra. Weasley em tom desesperado.

-A Ginny? A Ginny sumiu? - Perguntei arregalando os olhos preocupado.

-Harry, a gente não vê a Gina desde o almoço – Falou Rony me olhando como se pedisse desculpas – A Gina simplesmente desapareceu.

**N/a: Pois é...finalmente apareci**

**Mas, gente final de semestre é uma loucura **

**o.O**

**sem contar que passei séculos pensando em um começo para esse capítulo e como vocês devem ter notado a fic está entrando em reta final, mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer**

**Laura potter-- **_Ola querida!! *-* que bom que você gostou da Nc sempre fico preocupada quando posto uma ^^ Simm o Rony amadureceu e o Draco com ciúme fica a coisa mais fofa do mundo ^^ A Lizzie entregou para o Harry uma carta que a Lily deixou para entregá-lo quando ele completasse 17 anos. Mas, o que tem na carta por enquanto é segredo ^^_

**Bom...to na campanha "Mande um oi para a autora" você que ler a fic e gosta, mas que por motivos diversos não comenta mande nem que seja um oi**

**=******

**Até o próximo**


	15. Os quatros cavalheiros do apocalipse

**Caleidoscópio**

**Capítulo 14--Os quatros cavalheiros do apocalipse**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Como assim? - Perguntei aumentando o meu tom de voz uns dez tons.

-Não se desespere – Pediu Rony com medo do que poderia acontecer com sua irmã.

-Não me desespere? - Perguntei sentindo algo dentro de mim rompendo. E se acontecesse algo com a minha Ginny? O que eu faria?

-Vamos para Hogwarts, lá a gente se reuni com os outros e decidi o que fazer – Falou Sirius, mas eu continuava estático observando tudo se desenrolar. O que eu faria meu Merlin. O que eu faria se não escutasse mais o som da voz da minha linda? O que eu fazia ser sentir mais o seu perfume floral? O que eu faria sem sentir mais o seu toque macio?

-Harry? - Chamou Rony sacudindo os meus ombros e meus olhos pareceram entrar em foco – Harry, eu também to muito assustado. A Gina é a minha irmãzinha, mas eu preciso que você se acalme e pense com clareza. A Gina precisa que você pense com clareza.

-E se os comensais tiverem pegado ela? - Perguntei tentando não me desesperar, mas tava muito difícil.

-Vamos – Pediu Rony sem me responder. Talvez por considerar a pergunta tão retórica quanto eu.

Nós aparatamos parando em Hogsmead. E fomos seguindo os tantos outros que apareceram. Não precisava ser lá o exemplo de inteligência para saber que Dumbledore estava se preparando para uma guerra. O que me preocupava era o lugar em que essa guerra estava sendo planejada **(N/a: Lembrando que o tal centro de poder fica no meio da Floresta proibida) **e que a Gina estava entre as duas frentes. E ainda tinha a questão dos meus pais. Eu nunca tive tão perto de tê-los de volta, assim como nunca tive tão próximo de levar o apocalipse no mundo bruxo e trouxa.

-Sejam bem vindos – Cumprimentou Dumbledore com um sorriso cordial. Ele parecia tão calmo. Maldita calma. Eu estava cansado de me passar por calmo quando na verdade meu poder estava borbulhando para ser expelido de verdade.

-O que nós vamos fazer? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley parecendo extremamente pálido. Eu estava me fechando tanto na minha própria preocupação que não me toquei que a do Sr. e Sra. Weasley eram ainda pior. A Ginny era a filha casula, a única mulher. Se meu coração estava apertado o deles então não consigo nem imaginar.

-Vai da tudo certo, Sra. Weasley – Falei pegando a sua mão entre as minhas – A Ginny vai voltar para gente sã e salva.

-Obrigada querido – Disse Sra. Weasley beijando a minha bochecha – Eu sei que você a ama muito.

-Isso tudo não deveria acontecer – Murmurei baixando a cabeça.

-Não se pode fugir do destino querido – Falou a Sra. Weasley sorrindo de forma triste.

-E quando ele lhe da a possibilidade de ter aquilo que mais quis, mas em contra partida trouxer um grande mal, o que você fazia? - Perguntei.

-Tudo tem sua conseqüência, menino, e se você acha que pode com ela então abrace seu destino – Disse a Sra. Weasley me dando um dos seus grandes abraços.

Só que eu não conseguia me acalmar. Eu sabia que eu tinha que fazê-lo, já que minhas emoções só iriam me atrapalhar na batalha. Eu não podia ir para lá como o namorado enlouquecido ou um filho sedento.

Eu passei minha vida treinando para isso. Eu já tinha descoberto tantas coisas sobre o meu próprio poder, mas falando em poder mais uma coisa me preocupou. O que eles fizeram para sucumbir a Gina? Ela estava treinada e seus poderes de sétima filha evoluíram ao ponto dela fazer vários feitiços sem varinha.

Isso estava ficando pior a cada momento. Quanto mais eu pensava mais apavorado eu estava.

-Harry – Chamou-me Lupin e eu levantei os olhos – Você ta bem?

-Pergunta retórica? - Perguntei evitando encará-lo – Eu não sei o que fazer ou o que pensar. A Ginny me mantém em pé, Remus, eu me sinto perdido sem ela ainda mais com a Gina capturada.

-Harry, eu também to atordoado com as novidades, mas Harry você sabe que eles vão mantê-la em segurança por precisarem dela e conseqüentemente de você também – Falou Remus tentando me acalmar e eu tive que sorrir. Isso com certeza era coisa do Sirius. Ele sempre jogava essas conversar pai e filho mais serias para o Remus. Só que eu tinha a chance de realmente ter meu pai para essas conversas. Ter a minha mãe para acariciar meus cabeços quando eu estivesse precisando de carinho.

-O que você acha que meus pais diriam se estivessem aqui? -Perguntei o encarando.

-Seu pai diria que você é um verdadeiro maroto, grifinóro e um Potter – Respondeu Remus sorrindo de leve – E a Lily ia dizer que você é o bebezinho dela, mas que ela está muito orgulhosa de você.

-Brigado Remus – Falei sorrindo com calma.

Dumbledore começou a explicar com nós iríamos nos organizar nessa batalha e após um discurso inspirados todos começaram a sair da sala para o que poderia ser o fim. Eu levantei tomando uma última decisão.

-Snape – Chamei quando sobrávamos apenas nós dois na sala – Eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

-O quê? - Perguntou meu professor me olhando desconfiado.

-Se as coisas fugirem do controle e a Gina tiver em perigo eu quero que você mate a parte do Voldemort que está dentro de mim – Falei tentando muito ficar calmo.

-Você sabe que isso pode acarretar a sua própria morte não sabe? - Perguntou Snape fazendo cara feia e eu sorri.

-Sei – Respondi baixando a vista pensando em tudo que estava em jogo – A sacrifícios que devem ser feitos. Não importa as conseqüências.

-Você realmente é filho do Potter – Resmungou Snape saindo da sala me deixando sozinho pelo menos por enquanto.

*** * ***

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Você não vai – Falou Draco com frieza.

-Como se você pudesse mandar em mim, Malfoy – Disse Kate jogando os cabelos para o lado com um sorriso arrogante.

-Kate, deixa de ser louca. Você fica aqui e ponto final – Falou Draco com raiva – Você não vê que isso não é brincadeira?

-A única coisa que eu sei é que a Gina está em perigo e que não vai ser você que vai me impedir – Falou Kate aumentando a voz uns três tons.

-Ele não, mas eu sim – Disse Sirius em tom imperativo.

-Sirius – Reclamou Kate completamente irritada – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso.

-Já que eu sou o seu papai eu tenho todo o direito do mundo – Falou Sirius com um sorriso para lá de arrogante.

-Isso não é justo – Reclamou Kate.

-Oh minha querida! A vida não é justa – Falou Sirius com um leve sorriso – Minerva, a Kate vai ficar aqui com você.

-Tudo bem – Falou Minerva como sempre severa.

-Então vamos Draco – Chamou Sirius dando um último sorriso para a filha.

-Toma cuidado vocês dois – Desejou Kate mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, querida, você não perderá seu pai recém adquirido – Falou Sirius abraçando a menina com força.

-Promete? - Perguntou Kate fazendo bico toda manhosa.

-Prometo – Disse Sirius sorrindo beijando a testa da filha a deixando sozinha com Draco.

-Volta viu? - Pediu Kate acariciando o rosto fino e pálido do namorado.

-Eu sempre vou voltar para você – Falou Draco tocando seus lábios de leve nos dela.

Draco passou alguns segundos decorando os traços encantadores que Kate possuía antes de virar sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que aquela batalha seria decisiva. Sabia que teria que encarar o seu pai novamente e que dessa vez nenhum dos dois iria aparatar. Seria assustador e necessário, porque o sonserino sabia que lá no fundo o seu pior inimigo era justamente ele mesmo. Seus medos. Seu medo dele ser igual ao Lucius.

Dumbledore guiava o grupo pelos terrenos do castelo seguindo para a Floresta Proibida. Não era todos que estavam felizes em entrar naquele terreno, a final todos cresceram escutando milhares de histórias sobre os terríveis seres que viviam ali, mas a amizade pelos Weasley's era maior. Eles tinham que enfrentar seus medos.

-Será que ainda falta muito? - Perguntou Rony odiando o fato de não poder aparatar ou usar vassouras.

-Falta pelo menos uns quatro ou cinco quilômetros – Respondeu Remus e sua cabeça sempre o levava as lembranças da primeira vez que fez aquela caminhada.

**Flashback**

_-Quem é o bebe mais lindo? - Perguntou Lily beijando a bochecha de um animado Harry que ria sem parar enrolando os cabelos vermelhos nos seus dedinhos gorduchos._

_-Eu sempre achei o Harry muito parecido comigo – Comentou Sirius em tom malicioso tentando quebrar a tensão que pairava pelo grupo._

_-O que é que você quer dizer com isso, Almofadinha? - Perguntou James em tom falsamente bravo._

_-Eu??? - Perguntou Sirius em tom indignado misturado com riso._

_-Sirius, você me traiu? - Perguntou Remus fazendo uma expressão de choque cômica._

_-Como assim me traiu? Você teve a audácia de me trocar pelo Sirius? - Perguntou James fazendo cara de nojo quando disse o nome do amigo._

_-James Alan Potter – Repreendeu Lily tentando parecer irritada, mas logo sorriu – Eu pensei que você gostasse de ruivas amor, não loiros._

_-Amor, eu gosto de ruivas – Falou James rindo._

_-Não se engane Lily, quando ele estava comigo ele dizia que gostava de morenos – Sussurrou Sirius para Lily que gargalhou._

_-Harry, não escute isso – Falou Lily tampando os ouvidos do pequeno que sorria abertamente – Amo você querido._

**Fim do Flashback**

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remus? - Perguntou Tonks envolvendo sua mão pequena na calejada do lobisomem.

-Só lembranças – Respondeu o lobo beijando a mão dela sentindo com calma o cheiro dela.

-Vai dá tudo certo, querido – Falou a mulher sorrindo.

-Estamos quase chegando – Anunciou Sirius nervoso só que algo estava errado.

Era como se tivesse uma barreira que impedia a passagem dos bruxos. Um a um foi parado e quando Harry tentou ultrapassou sem problema.

-O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Harry tocando na barreira. Tentou ultrapassa-la novamente mais não conseguiu.

-Ardiloso realmente ardiloso – Comentou Dumbledore passando os dedos pela barreira.

-Eu acho que eu também posso passar – Comentou Severus andando pelos aliados e também passando pela barreira.

-Claro. A marca – Disse Dumbledore esclarecendo para os que não haviam entendido.

-Eu vou procurar a Gina com o Snape e vocês tentam destruir essa barreira – Falou Harry começando a se mover antes que houvesse reclamações.

-É melhor você ir na frente, eles esperando você – Falou Snape pensativo – Eu fico como fator surpresa.

-Tudo bem – Disse Harry saindo correndo pela mata que pouco a pouco ia ficando aberta.

-Ora, ora o nosso convidado de honra chegou – Disse Bellatrix com sua tão conhecida voz de imitação de criança - _Petrificus Totalus_

-_Protego_- Disse Harry – _Impedimenta_

-_Crucio_ - Gritou Lucius para o garoto que novamente se protegeu – _Impedimenta_

-_Expelliarmus_ - Disse Harry deixando seus níveis de poderes aumentarem - _Rictusempra_

-_Impedimenta_ - Disse outro comensal e todos os outros começaram a lançar feitiços ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que fosse quase impossível o garoto se defender.

-_Protego_ - Gritou Harry sabendo que estava enfraquecendo.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ - Gritou Belltrix – Até que fim. Leve-o para o ponto central.

Um comensal ainda coberto pela capa e mascara começou a arrastar o corpo adormecido do rapaz para o centro da clareira.

-E esse é seu herói queridinha – Falou Bellatrix tirando a capa de invisibilidade que cobria Gina que gritava apesar de sua voz não poder ser ouvida – Não sei porque insiste, feitiços silenciadores são muito úteis. Mas, logo vocês não serão necessários. Lucius de as honras.

-Peter, cadê os ossos do nosso mestre? - Questionou Lucius e Peter saiu do emaranhado de comensais levitando uma grande capa que contém em si um conjunto de ossos formando um perfeito esqueleto. Ele depositou na frente do rapaz adormecido.

-Prenda o garoto. Eu quero que ele assista tudo – Falou Bellatrix e Peter prendeu com força as mãos e os tornozelos do Harry.

-Pronto – Disse o pequeno comensal e a comensal mais fiel fez o rapaz acordar.

-Me solta – Gritou Harry enfurecido sem ver que Gina ali estava também.

-Fica quietinho e assista o renascimento do meu lord – Falou Bellatrix sorrindo.

-_Reveliuns_ _Corpus_ - Falou Lucius fazendo um complicado giro com a varinha. A terra começou a tremer e Harry não sabia para onde olhar o que fazer e seu estado de pânico só aumentou quando viu a face pálida e desesperada da sua namorada.

-Você errou – Gritou Bellatrix irritada – Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo.

-Eu quero ver você conseguir – Resmungou Lucius.

-_ Reveliuns_ _Corpus_ - Disse Bellatrix repetindo o gesto com algumas pequenas modificações e os resultados foram completamente diferentes. A terra tremeu com mais intensidade e o esqueleto do Voldemort ficou em pé como se ganhasse vida e submergindo da terra de cada lado de Harry, James e Lily apareceram como se estivessem dormindo um pouco mais velho do que quando eles dois morreram.

-O que... - Tentou Harry sentindo seus olhos queimarem em lágrimas.

-E agora o melhor – Falou Lucius com um sorriso doentio.

-Talvez não – Falou Sirius que vinha trazendo todos os outros. Após muito tempo eles finalmente conseguiram quebrar a barreira.

-Vamos ver quem é mais rápido, priminho – Disse Bellatrix.

-_Impedimenta_ - Disse Sirius, mas seu feitiço foi repelido por Snape que apareceu na sua frente.

-A Lily tem o direito de ter a chance de viver – Falou Snape e seus olhos transmitiam uma dor tão grande que Sirius baixou a varinha. James também merecia essa chance.

-_ Spiritus in __Verus dominus_ - Recitou Bellatrix com um largo sorriso no rosto. Gina foi erguida e seu grito de dor misturado com pavor quebrou o feitiço. Da varinha de Bellatrix saiu um raio prateado atingindo a Gina diretamente no coração. A partir dela saiu um raio dourado atingindo em cheio Harry que começou a gritar como se estivesse sendo torturado.

As linhas não cortaram, eram consecutivas. As cordas que até então prendiam Harry foram cortadas e ele ficou em pé. Seus gritou de agoniam se misturaram com os da Gina e a muito a Sra. Weasley havia desmaiado. Da sua boca, olhos e orelhas irradiaram uma ofuscante luz branca. E de dentro dele saíram três fortes correntes. A vermelha se conectou diretamente com James. A verde com Lily e a negra com os ossos de Voldemort.

James soltou um alto suspiro e Lily abriu os olhos. Os ossos de Voldemort foram ganhando músculos e pele e o ser que surgiu caiu como um feto recém-nascido. Gina desceu graciosamente como se a dor não tivesse existido ficando em pé parecendo em transe. E Harry caiu em seguida. Dos lugares que antes saía luz agora escorriam sangue que aumentaram de freqüência quando o mesmo começou a vomitar sangue coagulado. E da mesma forma que começou o rapaz caiu desmaiado.

-Ele vai se afogar no próprio sangue – Gritou uma voz em meio ao caus que seguiu após o estranho ritual.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Disse outra e todos pararam até mesmo de respirar.

**N/a: Nossa morrendo de medo do que vocês vão achar...**

**Mas, a fic ta entrando em reta final...acho que um ou dois capítulos e epílogo.**

**Bom, como vocês posem imaginar esses últimos feitiços foi pura invenção minha com um dicionário de latim via net, então vocês fingem que não notaram a falta de imaginação. O primeiro ao pé da letra seria "Revelar corpos" e o segundo "Espíritos em seus verdadeiros donos". Usados apenas para dar um maior realismo.**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas só comecei a escrever o capítulo quando o semestre da minha faculdade acabou, já que eram provas, trabalhos, seminários e eu queria passar direto nem que seja só no primeiro semestre**

**Hauhauahuahuahauha**

**E vocês podem imaginar como foi complicado para mim escrever esse capítulo. Nem conto quantas vezes eu reescrevi ele...e nem ficou essas coisas**

**=/**

**Mas, espero que gostem.**

**LAURA POTTER**_**--**__Ola querida!!_

_hoho_

_Não resisti em colocar a Kate como a filha do Sirius, ainda bem que a idéia foi bem aceita_

_O Draco é sempre um amor com a Kate...e quando a Gina...tem sim a ver com a profécia_

_mas...espero que goste desse capítulo_

**Angelita-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Sim a Gina sumiu e espero mesmo que vocês esteja bem para ler o capítulo_

_o.O_

_huahuahauhauhauahuah_

_espero que goste querida_

**Bom...continuo na campanhia "Mande um **_**oi**_** para a autora" serio, vocês que lêem e gostam da fic e que por motivos diversos não comentam, deixem nem que seja apenas um oi ta??**

**Quero agradecer ao meus amorezinhos que mandaram reviews e que colocaram a fic em alerta e/ou favorita; brigada mesmo.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo **


	16. Talvez paraíso

**Caleidoscópio**

**Capítulo 15-- Talvez paraíso**

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu sabia que estava de olhos fechados, mas não tinha forças para abri-los. Nunca me imaginei nessa situação só que eu temia que se eu os abrisse tudo que aconteceu fosse realidade. Eu queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, contudo eu não podia me enganar.

Sei que nunca tive uma vida que pudesse ser considerada normal, porém aquele dia vai além das esquisitices do mundo bruxo. Era uma tortura lembrar de tudo que aconteceu.

Eu podia lembrar perfeitamente da hora que o almoço acabou e eu decidi dá uma volta para pensar. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo. Eu havia tido minha primeira vez e estava cada vez mais envolvida com o Harry. Mas, além do meu relacionamento havia a história da segunda profecia comigo como elo e...como eu contaria ao Harry sobre os seus pais?

Sentei na beira do lago sentindo vontade de chorar do nada. Eu sempre era meio bipolar na minha TPM. Abracei minhas pernas e comecei a chorar do nada, sem motivos. Ou melhor, com motivos. Com um motivo bem forte. Primeiro aconteceu alguma coisa com Kate que a magoou terrivelmente e segundo por que...o Harry ia sofrer tanto.

Estava tão concentrada em sofrer pelo que ainda estava por vim que só notei que tinha algo errado quando minha cabeça estava afundada no lago e eu lutava para respirar. Senti minha varinha sendo tirada do meu bolso e Merlin, nunca me senti tão desesperada na minha vida. Só que não era hora de desespero. Prendi a respiração e me concentrei na minha magia. Só ela importava nesse momento. E quando menos espero o meu atacante voou longe.

Emergi respirando fundo, bem fundo. Só que eu estava debilitada. Minha respiração estava ofegante e sabia quem estava por trás daquele ataque.

-Medo de enfrentar cara a cara a Sétima Filha? - Lembro de ter perguntado em um tom confiante. Lógico que eu não estava nada confiante. Mas, o Harry sempre disse que mesmo quando a situação estivesse terrível eu deveria me mostrar confiante.

-Traidora de sangue arrogante – Resmungou Bellatrix e eu sorri.

-E bem mais poderosa que você – Desdenhei e mesmo sabendo agora que ali assinava minha sentença adorei vê-la tão irritada.

-Agora eu não vou mais ser boazinha – Disse Bellatrix perdendo aquele irritante tom infantil e me atacando. Fui me concentrando no feitiço escudo e o raio foi desviado, mas apesar de já treinar fazer magia sem varinha era difícil fazer ataque e defesa quando a batalha não era só um contra um, e sim uma contra vários.

-_Crucios - _Disse Lucius e a dor da tortura parecia que ia fazer minha cabeça explodir e quando desmaiei agradeci a Merlin por aquela dor passar.

Só que quando eu acordei naquela clareira e teria preferido milhões de vezes ter sido torturada. Ver o Harry caído indefeso no meio do circulo sem poder ajudá-lo...

OMM!! O Harry está bem? E os pais deles? E o Lord não sei das quantas?

Fiz força para abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que morrer é assim? Você ainda tem que sofrer a tortura de lembrar de tudo que passou antes do descanso eterno? Eu não poderia me despedir de ninguém. Só que eu estava escutando vozes.

Talvez eu não estivesse morta, apenas sobre efeito de uma poção. E o efeito logo acabaria e eu poderia abrir meus olhos. Fiquei tentando abrir meus olhos até que houve resultado e enfim teve.

-Calma querida, você vai ficar bem – Falou uma voz feminina desconhecida e eu me esforcei para focar seu rosto. Era uma bela mulher com traços delicados e rosto fino. Suas bochechas eram rosadas e seus lábios levemente cheios se abriam em um sorriso gentil. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito e era ruivos em um belo tom de cobre e seus olhos eram verdes...iguais aos do Harry.

-Você é a... - Tentei falar, mas meu abdômen doeu.

-Sim querida – Respondeu a ruiva me fazendo ficar calada – Não fale agora, seu abdômen ainda deve está doendo. Eu sou Lily Potter.

-Deu...certo? - Perguntei em um sussurro cansado.

-De certa forma sim – Respondeu ela sorrindo de forma maternal.

-Harry? - Perguntei começando a ficar aflita.

-Ele ainda está dormindo – Respondeu Lily querendo passar tranqüilidade, mas seus olhos eram como os do Harry o sofrimento tinha um brilho melancólico que deixavam as esmeraldas com uma beleza incrível e dolorida de ser apreciada.

-Ele não vai morrer não é? - Perguntei ignorando a dor que agora estava bem menor – Não agora que a senhora voltou...O Voldemort também voltou?

-Voltou, mas mataram o hibrido – Respondeu Lily parecendo triste.

-Porque a senhora está triste? - Perguntei estranhando a sua reação.

-Quando a última esperança acaba querida, fazemos coisas desesperadas e isso ocorreu com os comensais – Respondeu Lily pensativa e falando assim ela me lembrou tanto o professor Lupin – O Severus matou o hibrido e os comensais o mataram.

-O professor Snape? - Perguntei surpresa e assustada.

-Vamos conversar depois querida – Disse Lily com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Antes de chamar a sua mãe eu quero aproveitar esse momento para agradecê-la.

-Ahn? - Perguntei sem entender.

-Por te cuidado do Harry quando eu não podia – Respondeu Lily e eu arregalei os olhos e depois sorri.

-Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando acordar e ver a senhora – Falei sentindo sono novamente.

**Narrado por Kate**

Eu não conseguia assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo. Eles voltaram e o caos tomou conta da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Gina estava desacordada, mas apesar de estar terrivelmente pálida parecia bem. O Draco estava bem machucado e pelo que eu entendi, ele enfrentou o pai novamente e eu tinha quase certeza que ele apenas fingia que está dormindo.

Mas, o que realmente estava me preocupando era o estado em que o Harry apareceu. Ele estava ainda mais pálido que a Gina e ao contrario dela não parecia nada bem e o sangue seco que estavam manchando tanto o rosto quanto as roupas dele. Ele estava em um leito escondido com o lençol ao com a Madame Pomfrey cuidado dele. E ainda mais difícil assimilar que os Potter's estavam vivos.

O homem que era terrivelmente parecido com o Harry que deduzir ser seu pai estava ao lado do leito do filho abraçado por Sirius e Remus. Eles se falavam em um tom bem baixo e pareciam estar em um mundo particular. A bela ruiva que tomava conta da Gina enquanto a Sra. Weasley se recuperava do choque pelas características era Lily Potter e pelo tanto que ouvi falar dela tinha muita curiosidade de conhecê-la.

-Ola! Desculpa a curiosidade, mas você é a filha da Lizzie? - Perguntou a Sra. Potter com um sorriso gentil e eu quase coro.

-Pode-se dizer que sim – Respondi percebendo que ainda estava muito magoada com a minha mãe.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lizzie? - Perguntou a senhora parecendo preocupada.

-Acho que ela mudou muito desde que a senhora...bem...

-Eu sei que é difícil explicar a situação – Cortou a Sra. Potter e eu sorri aliviada – Ela mudou como?

-Ela teve vários maridos e raramente a gente conversou...a melhor coisa que me aconteceu foi ter entrado para Hogwarts – Falei olhando para chão.

-Posso te contar uma coisa? - Perguntou a Sra. Potter sorrindo levantando meu queixo para que eu a encarasse – Bom, não pude cumprir até então, mas querida eu sou sua madrinha.

Eu a olhei completamente chocada com a afirmação, mas é lógico que fazia sentindo já que a mulher que estava na sua frente era a melhor amiga da sua mãe e como melhores amigas deviam trocar as mais intimas confidencias.

-A senhora sabia que o Sirius é o meu pai? - Perguntei estudando suas feições, mas se ela sabia não deixou transparecer em seu rosto – Eu descobri há pouco tempo.

-O Sirius? - Perguntou a senhora Potter parecendo está em um conflito interno – E ela não contou?

-Não queria ser taxada como uma vadia – Resmunguei sentindo meus olhos lacrimejares – E me fez chorar anos e anos por um pai vivo.

-Oh querida! Eu sei que você é mais inteligente que isso e sei que a Lizzie é bem menos fútil do que aparenta os seus olhos – Falou Lily com calma – Quando você nasceu Kate, os tempos eram outros. A guerra não poupava ninguém e uma mera suspeita era motivo para prisão ou até mesmo execução.

-O que isso tem haver com a minha mãe? - Perguntei começando a ficar impaciente.

-O Sirius era o que se chama de ovelha branca da família Black, mas a família dele continuava a ser a maior partidária do Voldemort e o Sirius era tão perseguido ele quase não consegue virar auror – Falou Lily com uma expressão tristonha – Se a Lizzie dissesse que você era filha do Sirius naquele momento você iria virar alvo dos dois lados.

-Mas, a guerra acabou – Falei chorosa.

-Eu não estou concordando com ela querida, você merecia ter seu pai – Falou Lily pegando minha mão com cuidado – Mas, às vezes quando você começa a mentir essa mentira se torna quase uma verdade. Converse com a Lizzie. Não há nada pior do que punir alguém por pré-conceitos e depois ser tarde para pedir perdão.

-A senhora só pode ser mesmo mãe do Harry – Falei e ela sorriu parecendo orgulhosa.

-Agora eu vou lá nos Marotos para ver se tudo está bem com o Harry – Disse Lily apertando minha mão com carinho antes de se levantar e ir para onde estavam os três.

-Querida, o Draco acordou – Disse a Fleur e eu levarei sorrindo indo até seu leito.

-Como você está? - Perguntei passando a mão levemente por seu cabelo com um carinho que beirava a devoção.

-Já tive melhores dias – Respondeu Draco em tom neutro e eu desci minha mão para acariciar o seu rosto e seu pescoço que estava mais do que tenso.

-Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você – Sussurrei deitando a cabeça nos meus braços que estavam em cima da sua cama.

-Agora vai ficar tudo bem – Disse Draco mexendo nos meus cabelos de forma distraída.

-Tudo ta tão diferente – Comentei olhando para o nada – Você ta diferente. Mas, eu não vou forçar uma confissão sua. Só que quando quiser...eu to aqui.

-Eu...eu podia ter impedido que _ele _fugisse eu podia tê-lo _matado –_ Começou Draco se agitando na cama – Ele tava lá com a ponta da minha varinha em seu peito, mas eu não consegui _eu _deixei que ele fugisse. Eu!

-Oh querido! - Falei subindo na sua cama o abraçando com força e ele parecia uma criança. Tão desolado!

-Eu podia ter evitado e não _consegui – _Disse Draco cuspindo a última palavra.

-Draco, se você o matasse você só se igualaria a ele e você é completamente diferente do seu pai – Sussurrei enquanto mexia nos seus cabelos com calma – Amor, o importante é que você ta aqui, que voltou para mim. Eu amo você do jeitinho que você é. E vão pegar seu pai.

-Kate – Murmurou Draco enquanto eu o apertava em meus braços.

-Só me deixa ficar aqui cuidando de você – Pedi e como ele não disse nada afroixei meu abraço e comecei a embalá-lo como se fosse um bebe que havia acordado de um pesadelo.

-Eu amo você – Sussurrou Draco e eu só sorri beijando sua testa.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Alguma noticia? - Perguntou Lily se aproximando dos três marotos.

-A Pomfrey ainda está lá com ele – Falou Remus passando a mão pelos olhos parecendo cansado.

-Senhores, a situação do Sr. Potter não é nada boa – Disse a enfermeira saindo do quarto com expressão exausta.

-O que houve? - Perguntou Lily sentindo os seus olhos queimarem de lágrimas que não caiam.

-Bom, o Sr. Potter ao nascer tinha em si uma grande poder, praticamente o dobro de um bebe bruxo normal – Começou a explicar a enfermeira.

-Porque isso? - Quis saber Sirius preocupado.

-Por ser predestinado a um ritual mágico e depois de tal ritual seu poder aumentou ainda mais – Disse a enfermeira pensando em uma maneira mais fácil de explicar – Vamos dizer que o potencial mágico da Sra. Potter seja 2m assim como o Sr. Potter e Você-sabe-quem. No ritual vocês transferiram pelo menos metade desse potencial para o Harry fazendo com que o potencial mágico do menino que já era muito grande praticamente triplicar.

-Ele podia ter morrido – Disse Lily seguindo o raciocínio da outra mulher.

-Pois é, só que o corpo se acostumou a tal nível e com esse novo ritual os potenciais que haviam sido adicionados foram brutalmente retirados sem dá tempo ao corpo para se acostumar – Explicou Pomfrey.

-Então o corpo só precisa se reacostumar como o nível de magia mais baixo não é? - Perguntou James nervoso.

-Não é bem assim Sr. Black – Disse a mulher baixando os olhos – O corpo dele ta procurando alguma maneira de repor à magia perdida e isso ta consumindo as energias dele. Ele está acordado agora.

-Eu vou lá – Falou Lily passando pelos marotos se aproximando da cama do filho – Ola querido!

-Mamãe? - Perguntou Harry com os olhos entreabertos e Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para conter as lágrimas quando sentiu que ele estava com febre.

-Eu to aqui, meu amor – Disse a ruiva acariciando os cabelos negros tão parecidos com os do James – Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Parece...até...maldade...quando...vocês...tão...aqui – Falou Harry entre pausas para respirar.

-Não fale assim meu amor, você vai ficar bem – Disse Lily acariciando o rosto quente do filho embolsando um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Eu sei que eu vou morrer – Disse Harry fechando os olhos para apreciar melhor o carinho que a mãe lhe fazia. Ele sonhou tanto em ser afagado pela mãe.

-É claro que não vai – Falou Lily em tom quase desesperado tentando se convencer que de fato seu menininho, o bebezinho de covinhas na bochecha e olhos brilhantes.

-Eu sonhei tanto em falar com a senhora – Disse Harry cansado e quando piscou os olhos lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto – Eu to tão cansado.

-Então dorme querido, dorme que quando você acordar eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado – Falou Lily já sem controlar o fluxo de lágrimas.

-Me coloca pra dormir – Pediu Harry sem abrir os olhos e Lily mesmo chorando descontroladamente começou a cantarolar uma antiga canção de ninar trouxa enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros do filho.

-Eu amo você – Murmurou Lily trazendo a mão calejada do filho até seus lábios.

-Calma querida – Disse James abraçando os ombros da esposa a puxando para si enquanto a ruiva chorava todo o seu medo de perder o filho.

-James, isso não é justo – Sussurrou Lily entre soluços – Meu bebe, James, logo agora que a gente tem a chance de ser uma família.

-Lil, o Harry vai ficar bem – Disse James a apertando em seus braços – Nós vamos arrumar uma maneira de salva-lo.

*** * ***

**Dois dias depois**

-Ai o pomo deu um curva e começou a descer e descer e eu virei a vassoura ficando em um ângulo de 90ºC e peguei o pomo e saí da curva sem ferimento – Contava Harry ao pai lentamente com a respiração ofegante – Nós ganhamos a taça aquele ano. Foi bom.

-E esse ano vai ser ainda mais emocionante – Disse James sorrindo para o filho.

-O senhor acha que eu... - Disse Harry só que o cansaço não deixou que ele completasse a frase e novamente ele adormeceu. Nos dois dias que se passaram desde o dia da floresta Harry passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

A maioria dos comensais que haviam conseguido escapar já estavam presos, mas os mais perigosos e espertos ainda estavam foragidos, com a exceção de Bellatrix que havia se suicidado no mesmo dia em que Severus matou o hibrido de Voldemort.

O enterro do antigo espião havia sido discreto e com poucas pessoas. Lily chorou a perda do seu amigo de infância principalmente por não ter tido a oportunidade de conversar e esclarecer tantas coisas que ficaram entre eles por tanto tempo.

-Ele só piora – Disse Gina com a voz embargada pelo choro – Eu tenho muito poder em mim por ser uma Sétima filha eu poderia dar parte para ele.

-É isso que todos estão procurando – Disse Lily que assim como Gina não conseguia se conformar com a situação.

-Isso ta tão errado – Disse Gina se levantando olhando para a Floresta Proibida pela janela da enfermaria – Era a hora de tudo ficar bem e perfeito para o Harry.

-E tudo pode ficar – Disse Hermione entrando na biblioteca com um livro grosso e velho abraçado ao corpo e um sorriso no rosto – Eu encontrei uma maneira de salvar o Harry.

-OMM!! Como? - Perguntou Gina se virando para encontrar os olhos castanhos da Grifinória que baixou os seus envergonhada.

-Bom, é algo bem...como é que posso dizer? - Perguntou-se Hermione corando.

-Comece explicando como você chegou a essa conclusão – Mandou James e quando as três mulheres lançaram olhares interrogativos e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso maroto – Que é? A Lil sempre gosta de se mostrar quando tinha 17 anos.

-Potter – Resmungou Lily corando lançando um olhar mortal para o marido.

-To mentindo, amor? - Perguntou James com uma cara de anjo – Agora pode falar, querida.

-Bom, eu imaginei que tudo que aconteceu até agora com o Harry é regido por magia muito antiga – Começou a explicar Hermione corando de leve – Então a resposta para o seu atual mal só podia ser magia antiga. Juntei isso ao que a Gina havia comentado sobre poder transferir parte do seu poder extra de Sétima filha, e essa posição mágica de números que levam ao poder da Gina é tão antigo quanto as profecias.

-Então tem alguma maneira de fazer essa transferência? - Perguntou Gina sentindo um raio de esperança cruzar o seu corpo sentando ao lado do adormecido Harry na cama.

-Na verdade há sim – Respondeu Hermione ficando novamente tensa – Você sabe como funciona um elo mágico?

-Claro! Os bruxos que o fazem se ligam de corpo, alma e as emoções. Sabe o que o outro está sentindo e pode até mesmo ler a mente sem muitos problemas – Respondeu Gina de forma distraída – E se o elo for realmente forte um pode até morrer se o outro falecer.

-O primeiro elo bruxo que se tem registro é o elo celta – Continuou Hermione feliz por estar falando com uma bruxa puro-sangue que cresceu ouvido sobre elos mágicos. Ela mesma passou certo tempo para entender a complexidade do mesmo – Ele é o mais poderoso e um tanto incomum já que vai além da sinestesia. Além dos bruxos se ligaram de corpo e almas se ligam magicamente.

-Oh! Eles vão ter que se unir por um elo celta? - Questionou Lily chocada – Mas, isso é serio. A Gina só tem 16 anos e o Harry 17. Um elo celta não pode ser quebrado. Vai ser pelo resto da vida.

-Ok! - Disse Gina depois de alguns segundos ponderando as coisas.

-Gina...

-Sra. Potter eu amo o Harry desde que eu tinha onze anos. Eu to morrendo só de assistir ele definhando e se essa é a maneira de salva-lo então Ok – Disse Gina em tom calmo e seguro. Sabia que ainda tinhas os pais a convencer.

-Querida, você entende que a vida toda é um longo tempo não? - Perguntou Lily sentando na cadeira que antes o James estava encarando a ruiva mais nova – Que nos primeiros meses você vai ter que está sempre com ele. Que você vai se sentir doente quando estiver longe dele, que vai ter uma necessidade monstruosa de sempre está em contado físico com ele.

-A última parte não parece ser tão ruim – Disse Gina tentando fazer graça fazendo James sorrir maroto, Hermione corar e Lily esboçar um sorriso tímido.

-Você ta convencida não é? - Perguntou Lily parando de fingir que não estava satisfeita. É lógico que se preocupava por esse elo ser eterno, mas para que o Harry pudesse ter um futuro era necessário que ele tivesse um presente.

-Bom, a situação atenuantes – Falou Hermione conjurando uma mesa abrindo o livro que segurava com tanto cuidado – Primeiro é necessário flor de lótus e que ambos os bruxos digam seus votos claramente e não é necessário um ministro já que é um elo celta, mas alguém muito importante para ambos deve segurar sua varinha em cima das mãos dos noivos enquanto eles fazem os laços.

-Então vamos arrumar tudo – Falou Gina com um pequeno sorriso no rosto acariciando os cabelos negros de um adormecido Harry.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Você tem certeza disso, Gina? - Perguntou minha mãe preocupada enquanto de canto de olho eu via o Harry falando com o pai. Pelo que eu imaginei recebendo as novas noticias e eu não podia deixar de imaginar se ele estava odiando tudo isso – Isso é para o resto da vida.

-Mãe, eu não posso responder pela Gina do futuro, apenas pela do presente – Comecei a encarando. Eu sabia o quanto ela estava preocupada com todas essas novidades – Mas, eu nunca me imaginei longe do Harry e mesmo que se um dia a gente se separasse ele continuaria na minha vida de qualquer maneira nem que seja apenas como amigo do Rony e eu não conseguiria viver a minha vida normalmente sem ele por perto nem que seja como amigo. Eu amo demais ele, mãe.

-Então espero que vocês sejam muito felizes, minha menina – Disse minha mãe com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. Eu sei que ela sempre imaginou que o meu casamento seria um grande acontecimento, a final sou sua única filha. Mas, quem sabe no futuro eu e o Harry não façamos uma cerimônia simbólica.

-Gina, o Harry quer falar com você – Disse James sorrindo de forma carinhosa para mim e eu fui meio hesitante sentar na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama dele.

-Oi – Falei entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus.

-Eu sempre imaginei que iria te pedir em casamento quando terminasse a escola de aurores e estaria de joelhos e com um anel em mãos – Falou Harry acariciando minha mão com carinho – Agora não posso me ajoelhar por motivos óbvios, mas tenho um anel.

Ele abriu a mão esquerda me mostrando um anel de diamantes com pequenos brilhantes ao redor. Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa e ele sorriu para mim colocando no meu dedo anelar direito. Passei alguns segundos olhando para a minha mão agora com esse novo adereço e sorri abertamente para ele.

-É lindo – Falei voltando a encará-lo.

-Eu sei que esse não é o casamento dos seus sonhos...

-Mas, é o noivo que povoa eles – Cortei sua fala com um sorriso – Eu sei que somos novos e que isso é um imenso passo na nossa vida, mas nós vamos fazer isso dá certo.

-Eu sei que vamos – Falou Harry beijando a minha mão.

-Eu tenho que ir me arrumar agora, a final tenho que ser uma noiva linda – Falei beijando seus lábios de leve.

-Ginny, quem a gente vai pedir para ficar ajudando na ligação? - Perguntou Harry e eu voltei para encará-lo com um sorriso gentil.

-Eu tenho uma leve idéia – Falei antes de sair da enfermaria. A professora McGonnagol havia me avisado que poderia usar o meu dormitório da Grifinória para me arrumar para a cerimônia. A Mulher Gorda sorriu para mim e eu subi as escadas com o pensamento longe e canto nenhum.

-Até que fim você apareceu – Disse Kate sorrindo para mim e eu a abracei sorrindo – Você achou que eu ia perder o casamento da minha melhor amiga?

-Ainda bem que a mamãe te avisou – Falei sorrindo – Não sei se elo celta precisa de madrinha, mas você é a minha.

-Eu trouxe o seu vestido de noiva – Anunciou Kate sorrindo mais que abertamente – Assim que recebi a carta da sua mãe corri para uma loja de vestidos de noivas trouxa e comprei o que mais achei a sua cara. Tinha que ser simples e inesquecível. Você tem sorte da sua madrinha saber ótimos feitiços para apertar roupas.

-Você realmente é a minha melhor amiga e melhor madrinha que eu poderia sonhar – Falei correndo para o banheiro. Hoje era realmente o dia do meu casamento.

*** * ***

Eu olhei para o espelho completamente embasbacada. Meu vestido era lindo. Ele tinha pequenas alças e seu decote era em forma de coração. Ele era feito pelo que a Kate me informou de seda e era colado ao corpo até os meus quadris ficando solto nas pernas. No busto tinha pequenos corações compostos com diamantes. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo com minha franja modelando meu rosto maquiado com simplicidade. Outro detalhe que eu adorei foi que as costas do vestido eram até a metade nuas.

-Você ta linda – Falou Hermione e eu não conseguia ler em seu rosto as suas emoções. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz pelo Harry encontrar uma forma de sobreviver, mas não sabia se ela estava triste ou chateada pelo elo.

-Sim, sim, só não entendo porque você fez tanta questão de ter flores trouxas no seu boque – Resmungou Kate me entregando meu boque de tulipas – Tem várias outras flores bruxas que dariam um toque de mágica nesse casamento.

-As tulipas têm seu próprio toque de mágica no meu relacionamento com o Harry – Falei sorrindo para a minha amiga. Eu nunca havia contado a ela sobre a flor eterna que o Harry havia me dado.

-Já que você ta usando tanto flores quanto vestido trouxa você devia seguir uma antiga tradição não-bruxa – Comentou Hermione e eu sorria a incentivando a me contar – Diz a tradição que uma noiva terá muita felicidade no casamento quando usa na cerimônia algo azul, algo novo, algo velho e algo emprestado.

-Bom o vestido é novo e a mamãe colocou no meu pulso uma pulseira usada há varias gerações – Falei pensativa.

-Falta algo azul e algo emprestado – Comentou Kate pensativa e logo sorriu fazendo aparecer duas fitas de seda azul coladas ao boque que iam descendo pelo vestido quebrando o monocronismo do branco e eu adorei – Ficou perfeito. Se as tulipas não dão o quê a mais essas fitas dão.

-E algo emprestado – Disse Hermione tirando o colar que sempre levava consigo e colocando no meu pescoço. Ele era em forma de lágrima e a cor da pedra era azul também – Ficou linda.

-Muito obrigada, meninas – Falei sorrindo e uma chorosa Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta e foi logo me abraçar.

-Você ta tão perfeita – Falou mamãe sorrindo em meio as lágrimas – Temos que descer. O Harry já tomou a poção revitalizaste.

Eu assenti sorrindo e descemos com cuidado todas as escadas da escola para não sujar o vestido. Saímos para o jardim e eu sorri com a imagem de todos os ruivos na beira do lago. Até o Carlinhos havia vindo. Além da minha família estava os Potter's, o Sirius, o Remus, todos da Ordem da Fênix que estavam na batalha, os professores de Hogwarts e o Dumbledore.

O Harry sorriu para mim e apesar de claramente abatido estava de pé e sorrindo. Fui me aproximando lentamente até parar na sua frente entregando o meu buquê a Kate que já chorava de forma discreta.

-Já decidiram quem será a pessoa que será a ponte de ligação? - Perguntou o Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-O Rony vai fazer – Anunciei sorrindo para o meu irmão que arregalou os olhos completamente em choque.

-Dali Roniquinho!! - Disseram os gêmeos e eu ri enquanto Harry beijava a minha mão.

-Venha então Rony – Pediu Lily se posicionando no lado direito do filho com James ao seu lado. Rony veio se aproximando aos tropeços com suas orelhas vermelhas e eu sorri para ele.

-Dêem suas mãos esquerdas e você Rony coloque a ponta da sua varinha em cima delas – Mandou Dumbledore e minha pequena mão foi envolvida pela do Harry que apesar de terrivelmente gelada era reconfortante.

-Virginia _ Weasley eu me uno a você entrelaçado na mais pura magia do mundo. Eu prometo-lhe amor, respeito, carinho para além da nossa morte terrena – Disse Harry e da varinha do Rony saiu uma linha vermelha em forma de corrente se enroscou em nossos pulsos trazendo uma sensação única de bem estar – Eu amo você, minha Ginny e enquanto eu viver vou te proteger e amar.

-Harry James Potter eu me uno a você entrelaçada na mais pura magia do mundo. Eu prometo-lhe amor, respeito, carinho para além da nossa morte terrena – Falei sentindo lágrimas escorrerem e da varinha do Rony saiu mais uma correte dessa vez verde que se uniu a vermelha formando uma explosão de cores só não sei se real ou apenas em meus olhos. A sensação antiga se mostrou triplicada e quando reabri os olhos todos em nossa volta aplaudiam empolgados e as correntes sumiram dando lugar a uma fina e delicada aliança tanto na minha quanto na mão esquerda do Harry.

-Você agora é literalmente minha, Virginia Weasley Potter – Sussurrou Harry com carinho beijando meus lábios com carinho e desejo.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa mesmo a demora para postar o capítulo, mas é que esses dias foram uma loucura. Machuquei o pé Deus sabe a onde, minha irmã foi internada com suspeita de apendicite, mas já ta bem e não era, e até para o ENADE eu fui sorteada**

**Angelita--** Ola querida!!

_Espero mesmo que você continue bem e sem AVC's!!_

_hauhauhauahah_

_sinto que meu grau de maldade foi um tantinho grande...mas, tem que ter suspense_

_hoho_

_Espero que goste desse também_

**laura potter--** Ola querida!!

_Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo_

_Também adoro o Snape apesar de tudo..._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**Gente..quero muito agradecer os reviews e agora para eu me policiar com relação ao tempo vou postar na fic de quinze em quinze, ou seja, o próximo capítulo será dia 25/11 e espero receber muitas reviews**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**10/11/2009**


	17. Sonhos doces

**Caleidoscópio**

**Capítulo 16-- Sonhos doces**

**Narrado por Kate**

-Você sabe que não vai poder fugir para sempre não é? - Perguntou Gina tomando água de coco parecendo bem cansada. Estávamos no meio de agosto e apesar do laço ter diminuído um pouco de intensidade ainda era difícil para ela ficar muito tempo longe do Harry.

-Do que você está falando? - Perguntei fazendo cara de inocente.

-Nem venha com essa carinha, você precisa conversar com sua mãe – Falou Gina impaciente. Revirei os olhos entediada, se não era Gina era Lily que insistiam que essa conversa deveria ocorrer.

-Atrapalho alguma coisa? - Perguntou Harry surgindo na sala parecendo mais pálido do que o habitual.

-Não, na verdade chegou bem na hora – Falei sorrindo abertamente – A Gina estava com cara de que iria vomitar.

-Esse laço às vezes é terrível – Comentou Harry despreocupado fazendo Gina sentar em seu colo e sorri a vendo se enrolar no peito dele. Se antes eu já achava que eles se completavam agora era quase palpável o sentimento entre eles.

-Ela está tentando fugir do assunto, Harry – Disse Gina com a voz abafada no pescoço do Harry – Ela tem que conversar com a mãe.

-Eu sei que a Lizzie não é lá um amor em pessoa, mas você tem que ouvir o que ela tem para dizer a mamãe disse que deve haver pelo menos uma explicação plausível – Disse Harry beijando os cabelos da Gina e meu peito se inflou de saudade do Draco. Ele ainda estava no programa de proteção já que seu pai ainda continuava foragido.

-Nós podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto? - Perguntei massageado minhas têmporas e os dois perceberam que eu havia chegado ao meu limite e se calaram.

-Eu adoro ficar assim com você – Sussurrou Gina pensando ser discreta e eu sorri com a delicadeza.

-Vocês me odeiam? - Perguntei tentando segurar o riso e os dois me encararam surpresos.

-Não? - Perguntou-respondeu Harry parecendo surpreso tanto pela minha pergunta quanto pela minha intromissão.

-Então parem de tentar me matar de inveja...só vou ver o Draco no fim de semana – Resmunguei e a Gina riu de leve da minha cara de indignação.

-Gina querida – Falou Lily entrando na sala sorrindo para os três – Tem uma mocinha aqui dizendo que se chama Alexandra e que a conhece, posso mandar entrar?

-Oh! Pode sim, Lily, brigada – Falou Gina meio envergonhada. Com o tempo era impossível não se deixar levar pela doçura de Lily e a irreverência de James. Era quase impossível não se sentir querida e em casa com os Potter's e Black's.

-Hey Alexandra, seja muito bem vinda – Disse Kate sorrindo feliz e Alexandra corou a abraçando.

-Desculpa ter vindo sem avisar – Disse Alexandra sendo abraçada por Gina e recebendo um aceno de Harry que puxou Gina novamente para o seu colo – Ah! Parabéns pelo casamento.

-Brigada, Alexandra – Falou Gina sorrindo – Que nada menina, é bom ter gente para conversar.

-E eu e o Harry somos o quê? - Perguntou Kate se fingindo de ofendida.

-Pessoas que vejo todo dia – Respondeu Gina com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

-Trouxe bolo de chocolate - Falou Lily sorrindo com gentileza – Harry o Rony avisou que já, já vem aqui. Porque você não vai para sala ao lado e deixa as meninas conversarem a sós?

-Tudo bem – Disse Harry sorrindo beijando os lábios de Gina – Volto antes que sinta minha falta.

Gina assentiu e ele acenou para mim e Alexandra antes de sair da sala nos deixando sozinhas. Gina passou alguns segundos observando a porta antes de voltar sua atenção para nós com um sorriso no rosto. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de se afastar do Harry, mas também sabia que ela sentia falta de passar horas só conversando besteiras.

-Ta vendo o grude que eu tenho que agüentar dia e noite, noite e dia – Resmunguei fingindo raiva e Gina revirou os olhos enquanto Alex ria suavemente.

-Eu tava com saudade de vocês – Comentou Alexandra com um sorriso no rosto. Ela assim como o mundo bruxo viu as explicações do quase ressurgimento do Lord das Trevas e que nesses momentos os pais do Harry haviam sido encontrados vivos. Não havia entendido muito bem como, mas preferia não tocar no assunto. Já que imaginou o quão o Harry devia estar feliz em ter os seus pais de volta.

-Essas férias estão uma loucura – Comentei pensativa e entramos em uma conversa animada sobre o que esperávamos para o próximo ano ou das novidades do mundo bruxo. Nunca conversar sobre futilidades foi tão interessante.

-Desculpa interrompe, meninas – Disse Harry entrando na sala acompanhado por Rony.

-Entra de uma vez a Gina já tava suando frio – Falei sorrindo o vendo ir até o sofá enquanto Rony sentava no tapete se encostando-se ao sofá que a Alexandra estava.

-Do que vocês riam tanto? - Perguntou Rony depois de se instalar no tapete.

-É melhor você não saber, Roniquinho – Respondi com um sorriso provocador e ele revirou os olhos.

-É tão ruim assim? - Perguntou o ruivo.

-Pior do que você pode imaginar – Falei provocativa e Harry riu.

-Liga não, Rony, elas nunca me contam também – Disse Harry sorrindo enquanto brincava com a aliança da Gina.

-Oh amor! Não faz essa carinha – Mandou Gina beijando os lábios de Harry com carinho e eu revirei os olhos.

-Ah! Conversei tanto que até esqueci o motivo de ter vindo até aqui – Falou Alexandra sorrindo envergonhada.

-Que? - Perguntei curiosa.

-Minha irmã ta completando ano e eu vim convidar vocês para a festa – Disse Alexandra sorrindo e foi a minha vez de sorrir.

-Eu realmente estava precisando de uma festa – Falei sorrindo animada – Vamos abalar as estruturas da casa da Alex.

-E de lembrar que ela é compromissada – Disse Harry em tom relativamente baixo para Gina só que eu ouvi e aproveitei para jogar uma almofada nele – Falei alguma mentira?

-Gina seu marido é um saco – Resmunguei me fingindo de ofendida.

-E eu não sei – Disse Gina rindo-se e o Harry revirou os olhos.

-Bom gente, dado as noticias tenho que ir – Falou Alexandra ficando em pé sorrindo para o resto de nós. Realmente ela não era mais a menina tímida que eu havia conhecido e realmente preferia essa – O convite.

-Valeu Alexandra e volta a visitar a gente porque se não eu for à sua casa tenho que levar o Harry – Disse Gina com um sorriso se fingindo de entediada.

-Assim começo a me sentir como se fosse uma mala sem alça – Resmungou Harry fazendo todos rirem.

**Narrado por Gina**

Abri meus olhos completamente sonolenta e sorri quando vi seu rosto adormecido na minha frente. Apesar do tempo que passou desde o nosso repentino casamento eu ainda não me acostumei a ver seu rosto todo dia que acordo. Era uma sensação complexa de ternura e alegria e amor.

Sorri da posição em que estávamos. Era sempre assim. Eu acolhida em seus braços com as pernas entrelaçadas e os corpos colados de uma maneira quase erótica. Fui saindo calmamente dos seus braços para não acordá-lo e andei de ponta de pé até o banheiro onde tomei um banho relaxante e quando saí do quarto Harry ainda dormia profundamente.

-Lily, não seja chata – Mandou James tentando pegar alguma coisa que estava escondida atrás do corpo da esposa.

-Gina! Ta vendo como é verdade que o James nunca cresceu – Falou minha sogra e eu sorri me sentando na mesa da cozinha.

-Eu nunca cresci? Você é que está escondendo o açúcar – Resmungou James e eu sorri vendo Sirius entrar silenciosamente na cozinha e pegar o pote das mãos de Lily e jogando para James que sorriu triunfante – Há! Uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

-Eu estava tentando evitar que você morra de diabetes – Disse Lily e eu sorri. Era muito bom ver como o Sirius agia tento seu melhor amigo de volta.

-Sim!! O Remus vem aqui hoje, ele e a Tonks – Disse James enchendo seu café de açúcar – Não me olha assim Lily, o café está forte.

-Você está falando mal do meu café? - Perguntou Lily se fazendo de ofendida.

-Tenho que concordar com o James, Lily – Disse Sirius e Lily fez bico.

-Ta vendo Gina? Eu odeio essa marcação deles – Resmungou a ruiva.

-O que a senhora odeia? - Perguntou Harry entrando beijando o rosto da mãe e se sentando ao meu lado – Bom dia amor.

-Esses dois e sua irmandade marota – Resmungou Lily e eu sorri – Gina, você conseguiu convencer a Kate?

-Tentei, mas ela não quer ouvir falar de conversar com a mãe – Respondi entrelaçando meus dedos com o do Harry.

-Sirius, isso não pode ficar assim – Falou Lily perdendo o ar de brincadeira. Agora o assunto era serio.

-E você quer que eu faça o que? - Perguntou Sirius tentando não parecer tão irritado – Que vá até a Lizzie? Ela passou a vida me enganando. Escondeu a _minha _filha.

-Você tem seus motivos para não querer falar com ela, mas a Kate tem que pelo menos ouvir a mãe nem que seja uma última vez – Disse Lily sentando ao lado de Sirius – Você é o pai dela e não pode deixar que ela tenha um arrependimento caso ocorra algo com a Lizzie.

-Eu sei que tenho que falar com a Kate, que não posso deixar as coisas como estão, mas é difícil de convencê-la – Disse Sirius em tom frustrado e eu tinha que concordar em número, gênero e grau com ele.

-É claro que é difícil, ela é uma Black – Disse Lily com ar risonho.

*** * ***

-Que foi querida? - Perguntei a Kate que estava jogada na sua cama com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

-O meu pai quer que eu converse com a Lizzie – Respondeu ela com a voz abafada.

-Porque você não o chama de pai na frente dele? - Perguntei sem me conter. Nessa tarde mesmo eu havia entreouvido uma conversa entre os marotos e Harry falando o quanto Sirius gostaria daquilo.

-Eu não sei. Foi tanto tempo achando que meu pai estava morto que é estranho – Respondeu Kate e eu acariciei seus cabelos loiros. Essa situação era tão complicada apesar das benfeitorias – Mas, eu sempre amei o Sirius como um pai.

-Eu sei que sim querida, mas você não pode continuar fugindo dessa conversa – Falei com calma.

-Eu to com medo – Falou Kate me encarando com seus olhos lacrimejando e eu beijei sua testa.

-Ela pode ter errado e muito, mas nunca vai deixar de ser a sua mãe – Falei com calma e ela fechou os olhos como se implorasse uma resposta dos céus.

-Eu falo com ela depois da festa da Alexandra – Disse Kate e eu sorri decidindo que já era a hora de mudar de assunto.

-Então você já decidiu o que usar na festa? - Perguntei e o assunto ficou bem mais leve se baseando na festa da irmã da Alexandra. Eu sabia que o assunto família era um um tema complicado para a Kate e sentia por isso. Nem todos haviam tido a mesma sorte que eu. A sorte de ter uma família antiga e unida que mesmo com todos os problemas continuavam firmes.

-Ola meus amores – Disse Harry entrando no quarto e se enroscando em minha volta – To carente hoje.

-Percebesse – Falei sorrindo abraçando seus braços que estavam na minha cintura.

-Vocês sabem o quanto são melosos né? - Perguntou Kate torcendo o nariz e eu sorri depois de beijar o rosto de Harry – Vocês podem ir namorar no quarto de vocês? To com sono,

-Ta certo amiga – Falei e eu e o Harry saímos entrando em nosso quarto.

-O que aconteceu com ela? - Perguntou Harry deitado na cama encostado-se à cabeceira e eu me apoiei em seu peito abrindo um livro trouxa de romance que a Hermione havia comentado e a Lily comprado.

-Se convenceu a conversar com a Lizzie – Respondi prendida na história. Realmente "Alguém para amar" era muito bom. **(N/a: Fica a dica. Alguém para amar é realmente muito bom ^^)**

-E quando vai ocorrer essa proeza? - Perguntou Harry brincando os meus cabelos.

-Depois da festa que vai ocorrer na casa da Alexandra – Respondi completamente envolvida na narração e caímos em um silêncio tão próprio de nós dois. Não era desconfortável ou ansioso. Era terno com se estivéssemos em um mundinho só nosso onde se aconchegar nos braços de um homem para apenas ler um livro era um grande programa.

-Amor – Chamou Harry com sua voz intencionalmente rouca e sensual e como sempre senti um arrepio subir por minha coluna. O Harry realmente não jogava limpo.

-Hum – Gemi fechando os olhos praticamente me derretendo em seus braços. Era incrível como meu corpo era traidor. Eu não conseguia não reagir a sua voz, seus gestos, seu calor, seu corpo.

-O livro ta bom? - Perguntou Harry sugando de forma intensa o lóbulo da minha orelha. Há...ele com certeza sempre sabia onde me tocar.

-Muito – Respondi sorrindo arrepiada quando o senti mordendo o meu pescoço.

-Hum... não posso convencê-la do contrário? - Perguntou Harry subindo sua mão por dentro da minha blusa acariciando meu seio direito.

-Você é muito persuasivo, Sr. Potter – Falei praticamente jogando meu livro no chão e me entregando aquelas sensações maravilhosas.

*** * ***

-Ele já, já arromba a porta – Falou Kate rindo divertida e eu revirei os olhos me voltando para o espelho para terminar minha maquiagem. Como a irmã da Alexandra conhecia muita gente essa festa seria **a** festa depois do aniversário do Harry.

Eu usava um vestido que era como uma cascata de babados bege claro com alça fina. Ele ia até metade das costas, mas como era folgado não aparentava ser muito curto. Minha sandália era de um dourado claro e era delicada de salto fino e alto. Usava brincos também dourados que eram dois fios longos que caiam desenhando a curva do meu pescoço descoberto pelo rabo de cavalo alto que eu usava.

Já a Kate preferiu matar todos os homens da festa unindo seu encanto natural de veela com uma sensualidade que aprendeu durante os anos. Usava um vestido preto justo que ia até um pouco mais que a metade das suas coxas. Era de alças grossas e o decote era em U deixando o seu colo muito destacado, mas não vulgar. Usava um sapato vermelho alto que deixava tanto o peito do pé amostra quanto algumas unhas. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados por magia caindo cascata por sua corta de colo. Usava uma argola de brilhantes assim como um pequeno colar.

-To pronta – Falei terminando de passar o delineador. Minha maquiagem não estava muito pesado, mas decidi destacar bem os olhos esfumaçando a sobra colocando um ar dourado em cima. Aumentei meus cílios e apliquei o delineador. Passei só um pouco de blush e brilho labial. Já a Kate vez uma sombra simples só contornando os olhos com lápis e destacou a boca usando um tom carmim que ficou fantástico em sua pele clara.

-Finalmente – Exclamou Harry quando aparecemos e eu sorri. Ele estava um charme em suas calças sociais e blusa social branca solta que junto ao cabelo lhe davam um ar displicente – Vocês estão realmente lindas.

-Obrigada amor – Falei beijando seu pescoço e ele sorriu – Vamos?

-Aham – Disse Kate e Sirius apareceu com uma blusa azul escura bruxa com as chaves de seu carro.

-Essas mulheres tão lindas demais para saírem – Disse Sirius sorrindo e fomos.

A viajem até a casa não demorou muito e assim que entramos cumprimentamos Alexandra e sua irmã que sorria abertamente. A festa já estava no auge e já havia acenado para muitos conhecidos e é claro fingia que não notava os olhares furtivos para as minhas mãos onde haviam na direita o meu anel de noivado e na esquerda a minha delicada aliança de casamento.

-Ninguém está olhando para nós – Falei com ironia ao ouvido de Harry.

-Apenas sorria e acene – Falou Harry divertido. **(N/a: Qualquer semelhança com Madagascar não é mera coincidência *-*)**

-Como ele está engraçadinho hoje – Falei vendo que estava sendo guiada até a pista de dança.

-Não tem como não ficar engraçadinho com você tão linda – Disse Harry adulador e eu beijei seu pescoço novamente e ele me virou e comecei a me movimentar no ritmo da música.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

**(N/a: Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling)**

_I gotta feeling  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Kate se movia pela festa cumprimentando conhecidos, desviando-se de homens mais insistente e principalmente se concentrando em se mover de acordo com a música.

-Hey Rony – Cumprimentou Kate sorrindo abraçando o ruivo que não teve como não corar. Kate com certeza era uma das mulheres mais linda que conhecia – É bom ver alguém realmente conhecido nessa festa. O Harry e a Gina se perderam pela pista de dança.

-Foi o que imaginei – Falou Rony sorrindo meio corado percebendo que Lilá piscava para ele sem parar – E o Draco?

-Huft – Resmungou Kate jogando os cabelos ombros em ar irritado – Só Merlin sabe que horas ele vai chegar.

-E você acha que eu te deixaria aqui sozinha por muito tempo, Black? - Perguntou Draco e quando Kate se virou se deliciou ao ver o olhar de Draco percorrer o seu corpo com nítido desejo.

-Até que fim, Malfoy – Falou Kate sorrindo para Rony que se despediu com um aceno deixando o casal sozinho.

-Nem me atrasei tanto – Resmungou Draco a puxando para si se deliciando com o perfume que agora o envolvia – Eu...eu tava com saudade.

-Eu também...muita – Falou Kate abraçando o loiro com mais força. Ela sabia que ambos tinham certa dificuldade para falar sobre o que sentiam então era bom saber que Draco sentia sua falta.

-Você ta linda – Disse Draco beijando o pescoço alvo da namorada.

-Você ta um charme todo de preto – Falou Kate flertando sentindo ele sorrir se aproximando roubando seus lábios com saudade. Ah! E como sentia falta dos lábios de Kate. Eram tão doces e ternos e calorosos. Ela tinha um poder sobre ele que Draco agradecia por ela não tomar conhecimento disso.

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Alexandra sorriu ao notar o quanto sua irmã estava feliz andando entre os convidados. Realmente tudo estava indo como havia pensando. A festa era um sucesso, pelo menos até agora.

Podia ver na pista de dança Harry e Gina se moverem e era quase como se um completasse o outro. Era bom saber que um amor assim existia mesmo que soubesse que nunca encontraria um para si. Mais a adiante estavam Draco e Kate que estavam no cantinho mais escuro se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã. E não pode deixar de sorrir. Isso era tão deles.

-A festa ta ótima – Elogiou Rony se sentando ao lado dela na mesa em que estava.

-Minha irmã está muito feliz – Falou Alexandra corando intensamente. Não que já não tivesse conversado com Rony, mas isso nunca aconteceu com eles sozinhos.

-Você não parece estar se divertindo muito – Comentou Rony sorrindo sabendo que a menina estava envergonhada. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali, mas estava cansado de escutar as baboseiras de Lilá e as apostas de quem "pegaria" mais de Dino e Simas.

-Eu, bom, conheço poucas pessoas que estão aqui – Falou Alexandra parecendo ainda mais envergonhada.

-Você me conhece – Falou Rony sorrindo e Alexandra mesmo relutante retribuiu o sorriso – Você quer dançar?

-Eu não sei dançar – Disse Alexandra em um sussurro nervoso enquanto ele praticamente a rebocava para a pista de dança.

-Eu sou um ótimo professor – Disse Rony piscando o olho e Alexandra mesmo temerosa sorriu.

_I know that we'll have a ball if we get down  
And go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all contro_

-Eu adoro ser o centro das atenções – Falou Harry divertido aproveitando a posição em que estava atrás de Gina para segurar sua cintura sua coxa.

-E posso saber por quê? - Quis saber Gina jogando a cabeça para o lado permitindo a Harry acesso total ao seu pescoço alvo.

-Porque assim todos sabem que só podem olhar – Falou Harry e Gina revirou os olhos se voltando para encarar Harry que a olhava como se fosse muito inocente.

-Eu odeio mesmo esses seus momentos machistas – Resmungou Gina e Harry gargalhou.

-E é exatamente por isso que eu os digo – Falou Harry sorrindo maroto baixando o rosto para beijá-la. E como sempre era como se não houvesse mais nada, ninguém. Ela apenas os dois.

_Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again_

-Ola meus amores – Cumprimentou Kate sorrindo passando pelos dois arrastando Draco fazendo com que os quatro formassem um pequeno circulo.

-Pensei que vocês estavam se agarrando em algum canto escuro – Comentou Harry observando desconfiado para a aparência perfeita de Kate.

-Estávamos fazendo algo muito parecido com o que presenciamos agora a pouco, mas uma coisinha tirou toda a minha atenção – Falou Kate sorrindo maliciosa.

-E o que tiraria a sua atenção do Draco? - Perguntou Gina tendo seus ombros abraçados por Draco.

-Nada mais nada menos do que seu irmãozinho agarrando a Alexandra – Respondeu Kate apontando a cabeça para o bar da festa onde Rony estava sentado com Alexandra – Adoro festas de fim de férias.

-To completamente surpresa – Comentou Gina fingindo não ter escutado o segundo comentário de Kate.

-Esse nosso último ano vai ser muito interessante – Comentou Draco e Gina não deixou de se sentir temerosa com aquilo.

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Peço desculpa pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas é que esse semestre começou daquela maneira...sem saber de nada e infelizmente tendo que estudar.**

**.**

**Mas, espero que gostem do capítulo por que o próximo será o último**

**.**

**Carla Heloisa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Seja muito bem vinda e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história_

_aii me passa o endereço do blog_

_huhauhauahuahuahauh_

_fico feliz que a tenha descoberto, mesmo estando em reta final._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Laura Potter-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de cada detalhe do capítulo passado_

_Espero que goste desse também_

**Bom...próximo capítulo: 14/12**

**E quero reviews ta??**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**29/11/2009**


	18. Caleidoscópio

**Capítulo 17-- Caleidoscópio**

_Medo_

**Narrado por Harry**

-Que carinha é essa? – Perguntei parando de procurar meu livro de poções recém comprado para voltar a minha atenção para Gina.

-As férias estão acabando – Respondeu Gina fechando seu romance ainda inacabado e a fragilidade que vi estampada em seus olhos me fez ir até ela – Tem tanta coisa acontecendo.

-Você ta com medo de como as pessoas vão reagir a nossa nova condição? – Quis saber enquanto a puxava de encontro ao meu corpo. Eu adorava quando ela se aconchegava ao meu peito. Apesar do passar dos dias a imagem dela presa entre comensais não saía de minha cabeça. E ela assim tão perto de mim me dava à falsa idéia de que poderia protegê-la de tudo e todos.

-Um pouco. Quer dizer, eu já sei o que esperar, então se torna um pouco menos assustador – Disse Gina em tom calmo – Eu sei que eles vão ser terríveis, e vão inventar um milhão de coisas e me chamarem de mais algumas coisas piores. Só que eu sei a verdade. Sei que não é golpe da barriga ou do baú.

-Só que...

-Só que não é apenas a reação das pessoas. Harry, é o seu último ano – Falou Gina se sentando em forma de índio me olhando como se implorasse que eu sentisse seus medos e aliviasse se possível.

-E o seu não – Completei sabendo que era isso que ela queria dizer – Do que é que você tem medo, Ginny?

-De você encontrar um novo alguém enquanto eu estiver trancada em Hogwarts – Respondeu Gina com as mãos no rosto e eu revirei os olhos diante da sua afirmação.

-Ginny, eu pensei que fosse bem claro que eu amo você e que a única pessoa que eu quero na minha vida é você – Falei com calma acariciando a sua mão com carinho.

-Deixou, mas eu ainda sou uma adolescente complexada que é casada com um cara legal, bonito, inteligente, rico e eu tenho o direito de vez em quanto me sentir assustada e insegura – Disse Gina e eu sorri segurando o seu rosto para beijá-la com mais facilidade – E é bom deixar claro que se você encontrar outra pessoa e me trair algo vai acontecer ao seu amiguinho.

-Mais clara impossível – Falei rindo a beijando novamente – Mais alguma coisa que queira desabafar.

-Tenho, mas não é sobre os meus medos infundados – Respondeu Gina se ajeitando no meu colo fazendo com que suas costas se acomodassem em meu peito – É sobre a Kate. Ela vai sofrer.

-Você não pode evitar que ela sofra – Falei com calma acariciando o seu cabelo com calma apreciando o seu cheiro floral.

-Mas, isso é algo tão sensível para ela. Eu não sei o que dizer quando ela me pergunta sobre o que eu acho da sua conversa com a mãe, porque eu sei que é necessário... só que ela vai sofrer muito com isso. E a Kate não ser mais a Kate me dá medo – Desabafou Gina e eu sabia bem o que ela está querendo dizer, já que eu possuía o mesmo medo.

-Ela vai sofrer com essa conversa, Ginny, é impossível que ela não sofra – Sussurrei em um tom bem calmo do jeito que ela sempre diz que a acalma – Contudo isso é necessário. A Kate provavelmente não vai conseguir perdoa a Lizzie agora, só que precisa saber os seus motivos para esconder um assunto tão serio.

-Harry, quando tudo estiver ruim me lembra que eu ainda tenho você – Pediu Gina segurando meu rosto com as suas duas mãos que eram tão pequenas e delicadas.

-Eu amo você, Ginny – Falei a puxando para mim roubando seus lábios com os meus. Eles eram sempre tão macios, doces, intensos.

-Desculpa atrapalhar, mas eu estou em crise histérica – Disse Kate entrando com tudo no quanto e foi com muita relutância que tirei a minha mão que subia pelas costas da Gina de encontro a sua pele.

-O que houve? - Perguntei já sabendo a reposta. Mas, verbalizar sempre ajudou a Kate a ficar nem que seja um pouquinho menos pirada.

-A Lily disse que a minha mãe vem aqui a noite – Respondeu Kate se jogando na cama afundando a cara em um travesseiro.

-Você quer que eu peça a minha mãe que remarque a sua conversa com a sua mãe? - Perguntei depois que a Gina me beliscou pedindo interferência.

-Não. Eu sei que eu preciso fazer isso – Disse Kate com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro – Eu só... eu só estou com muito medo.

-É normal ter medo – Disse Gina em tom calmo.

-Não é normal ter medo de falar com a mãe – Resmungou Kate e eu estava começando a ficar com medo dela começar a chorar. E com toda a minha experiência em conviver com mulheres fortes, não a nada pior do que vê-las desmoronar.

-É normal ter medo de uma conversa que será decisiva em nossa vida – Falei pensativo. Eu não consigo imaginar o motivo que levou a Lizzie a mentir. Só que eu mesmo ainda não avancei tanto no espiritualismo para perdoá-la.

-Você tem um marido mil e uma utilidades, Gina – Disse Kate e eu sorri de forma preguiçosa.

-Você acha que eu me casei por quê? - Perguntou Gina em tom divertido me dando um selinho e eu pisquei o olho para ela.

-Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês – Falou Kate se ajeitando na cama entre eu e a Gina me fazendo rir.

-E eu estou incluído ou excluído desse "vocês"? - Perguntou Draco parado na porta e Kate gritou pulando pelo colchão da **minha **cama pulando nos braços do loiro – Eu também estava com saudade, Kate.

-Eu sei disso – Falou Kate puxando para que Draco se sentasse na cama também.

-Posso saber o que esse loiro albino ta fazendo em uma cama com a _minha _Kate? - Perguntou-rosnou Sirius da porta e como se fosse automático Draco pulou da cama assustado. De certo, havia muitas maneiras de ter medo.

_Raiva _

**Narrado por Sirius**

-Sirius você quer parar de ser tão idiota? - Perguntou Lily com toda a sua delicadeza.

-Lily, qual parte do ele estava com a minha menininha em um quanto mais precisamente em cima de uma cama você não entendeu? – Perguntei irritado.

-E qual parte do Harry e da Gina estarem lá junto com eles você não entendeu? – Perguntou Lily revirando os olhos – Tudo que você está é com raiva e ciúme.

-Nem faça essa cara Lily Potter – Mandei impaciente – Nem faça essa cara porque eu sei bem que a sua raiva e o seu ciúme estão te corroendo por dentro.

-É claro que estão me corroendo, mas a minha situação é bem diferente do que a sua, Sirius – Falou Lily se jogando no sofá que havia em meu quarto – Eu não vi o meu filho crescer. Eu não briguei pela sua primeira encrenca, nem o arrumei para a sua primeira viagem a Hogwarts. E de repente ele está casado. Casado por que se não estaria morto. E por mais que eu adore a Gina e seja altamente agradecida a ela. É claro que eu tenho ciúme.

-Sabe qual é a pior parte, Lily – Falei depois de vários minutos depois do seu desabafo – Sabe o que é que me mata?

-O que? – Perguntou Lily parecendo preocupada. Ela sempre estava preocupada.

-O fato de eu conseguir entender perfeitamente o que a Gina sentiu quando disseram que ou ela se casava ou o Harry morria – Falei olhando para o chão como se ele fosse se abrir para eu poder me esconder como desejava.

-Sirius...

-Porque mesmo eu estando com raiva, me sentindo traído e magoado, eu teria feito isso por ela, pela Lizzie – Falei porque eu não agüentava mais guardar isso comigo – Mesmo a odiando nesse momento, Lily, eu não poderia me imaginar em um mundo onde ela não tivesse presente.

-E isso faz com que você tenha raiva de si mesmo – Completou Lily com um sorriso triste no rosto e eu sabia que mesmo não querendo os meus olhos estavam entregando todas as minhas emoções naquele momento ridículo. O que deveria ser apenas um sermão por eu ter assustado o Draco se tornou um desabafo de sentimentos guardados por anos.

-Vocês terminaram a DR de vocês? – Perguntou James aparecendo na porta e eu sorri. Enquanto eu precisava falar para me sentir bem e para a Lily entender, o James sabia tudo que eu estava sentindo apenas por algumas palavras e olhares. Ele e o Remus seriam sempre mais que amigos. Eram irmãos.

-Não precisa ter ciúmes, Pontas – Falei em tom malicioso com um sorriso maldoso – Eu sempre serei o seu amor.

-Se já terminaram – Falou James revirando os olhos e eu sorri – A Lizzie ta ai em baixo.

**Narrado por Kate**

Eu sabia que eu não tinha idéia do que diria ou faria quando as escadas acabassem. Só sei que os próximos minutos definiram muito do que eu sou ou o que serei. Como havia admitido ao Harry e a Gina eu estava muito medo. Só que agora enquanto rezava por mais degraus eu sentia a raiva surgindo dentro de mim.

Aquela mulher que havia me dado a vida tinha me tirado parte dela. Eu havia passado anos chorando por um desconhecido. Idealizando como seria meu pai se ele tivesse vivo. Sonhando em pelo menos uma vez saber que alguém se importa e ela tinha tirado isso de mim. Tirado um ladrãozinho sujo fugindo na noite.

-Kate! É tão bom saber que você está bem – Falou Lizzie com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto pálido e eu me esforcei muito para não estourar.

-Não vamos perder tempo com conversar fúteis – Mandei parando em frente a ela tentando muito não parecer fragilizada – Eu só estou aqui porque a Lily pediu muito que eu escutasse a sua história.

-Então vamos a história – Disse Lizzie se sentando no sofá – Você já se sentiu assustada, aterrorizada, triste e sozinha? Porque foi exatamente que eu me senti quando me vi viúva e grávida.

-Você tinha o Sirius – Falei arrogante.

-Nós estávamos em guerra, Kate, uma guerra monstruosa em que um amigo morria por dia – Disse Lizzie olhando para o chão como se tivesse perdida em lembranças – Uma guerra onde os lados se confundiam e que os amigos se tornavam inimigos em um piscar de olhos.

-O Sirius não era um traidor – Gritei irritada.

-Não ele não era. Mas, sua família sim. Sua prima era o braço direito de Você-sabe-quem e o Sirius para todos não era confiável – Falou Lizzie agora olhando para mim – Os Potter's morreram e meu marido de uma forma brutal. Eu estava assustada Kate. Tinha medo de falar e tirarem você de mim.

-E depois? O pós-guerra não durou para sempre – Falei tentando não encarar seus olhos implorativos e me concentrar na raiva que eu estava sentindo.

-Depois eu não consegui mais – Admitiu Lizzie e sua linguagem corporal indicava derrota – Eu não consegui mais encarar seus olhos cinza. Não consegui encarar os seus olhos.

-Você sempre fez o que é melhor para você não é? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio com mais forma do que eu deveria e da raiva passei para a aceitação – Eu entendo, não concordo, mas entendo. Só que eu não posso te perdoa. Não agora. Talvez daqui a alguns anos. Mas, agora eu simplesmente...não posso.

_Aceitação_

-_Talk about the weather  
Will you miss me ever?  
Lately I'm obsessed  
And I need the rest (Drink me – Anna Nalick) _

-Kate quer fazer o favor de parar de cantar e ir se arrumar? – Perguntou Gina e eu sorri através do espelho.

-Gina! É mais um ano em Hogwarts e chegar com tudo naquele trem vai dizer se o ano será bom ou não – Falei animada enquanto decidia se usaria meus cabelos soltos ou presos.

-Só você mesmo, Black – Falou Gina sorrindo e eu sabia que ela estava muito feliz por mim. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava assim tão animada. Mas, eu estava aprendendo a aceitar tudo que havia acontecido comigo e isso era bom. Bom para mim.

-Se eu fosse você também me arrumava bem, tipo você tem um marido Hot para cuidar – Falei abrindo um sorriso malicioso e a Gina como eu já esperava corou – E eu namoro o príncipe da Sonserina então...

-Meninas! O Trem não vai esperar pela gente – Reclamou Harry do lado de fora da porta e eu revirei os olhos.

-O Harry é insuportável – Falei decidindo deixar meus cabelos soltos. Era sempre bom um charme de veela a mais – Vamos?

**Narrado por Harry**

-Elas simplesmente não descem – Reclamei sentando na frente do meu pai que me fitou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-E sua mãe ta surtando, qual das duas situações você quer enfrentar? – Perguntou meu pai e eu gemi frustrado encostando a cabeça no balcão.

-Porque elas fazem isso? – Perguntei e meu pai riu.

-Porque elas são mulheres e sabem o poder que tem em nós – Respondeu meu pai com toda a sua animação que eu juro que não entendia – E nem faça essa cara.

-Elas me assustam – Falei e meu pai revirou os olhos.

-Apenas respire fundo e vá mostrar que o bebezinho dela não está morrendo está apenas indo para Hogwarts – Mandou meu pai e eu respirando fundo fui até o quarto deles encontrando minha mãe aos prantos.

-Mãe, a senhora está bem? – Perguntei sentando na cama e passando a mão lentamente por seus cabelos ruivos.

-Eu... é sua última viajem para Hogwarts – Falou minha mãe me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes que eram tão parecidos com os meus – E eu seis anos atrasada.

-Mãe, não foi uma escolha sua – Falei continuando a passar os dedos por seus cabelos com carinho e cuidado.

-Foi Harry. De certa forma foi. Não foi fácil escolher fazer aquele sacrifício – Murmurou a minha mãe e eu a abracei com força sabendo que ela precisava saber que eu aceitava e respeitava aquilo – Não foi fácil não te ver crescer.

-Também foi difícil crescer sem a senhora ou o papai, mas agora vocês estão aqui – Falei em tom carinho que a Kate chamaria de meloso, contudo a minha mãe merecia tudo.

-Eu te amo, querido – Falou minha mãe beijando o meu rosto – Agora vá descendo que eu vou me arrumar.

-Ela está melhor? – Perguntou meu pai assim que apareci na sala.

-Ela precisava saber que eu aceito – Respondi mesmo sabendo que ele já sabia a resposta. Realmente o Sirius tinha razão em dizer o quanto meu pai era perceptivo.

-Sabe Harry, quando você nasceu eu me lembro de ter rido e comemorado gritando que novamente os genes dos Potter's tinham prevalecidos e que você era o exemplo de perfeição. Então você abriu os olhos e vi seus olhos iguais ao da sua mãe e sabia que tinha o coração da sua mãe – Falou meu pai sorrindo – E fiquei muito feliz por isso.

-Aff! Para onde eu vou tem momentos em família acontecendo – Resmungou Sirius sentando ao lado do meu pai que sorriu.

-Você só ta com inveja – Disse meu pai com um sorriso no rosto.

-É claro que estou, minha filha prefere passar as horas restantes do verão se arrumando para o namoradinho do que se despedindo do pai – Resmungou Sirius e antes que eu pudesse rir meu pai me beliscou.

-Deixe-o de crise, é engraçado – Falou meu pai e eu escondi meu sorriso com a mão.

-Tipo é tão quando eles ficam com aquela cara embasbacada. Exemplo, eu nunca vou esquecer-me da cara do James quando cheguei naquela estação. Foi tão lisonjeiro. Porque ele era tão lindo, popular, jogador de quadribol e inteligente... – Escutamos a mamãe falar enquanto descia a escada com as meninas.

-Como assim "era"? – Perguntou meu pai parecendo revoltado – Eu ainda sou lindo, popular, jogador de quadribol, inteligente e muitas outras coisas.

-James não se iluda. Eu sempre fui o preferido das mulheres – Disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Eu é que tinha e tenho todo o charme de bad boy.

-Ah! Por favor! É claro que eu sou o melhor, meus olhos verdes tão um toque a mais – Disse sorrindo malicioso.

-Harry! Harry! Harry! Você não era nem metade do que nós éramos na sua idade – Falou Sirius com desdém e se olhar matasse.

-Vocês terminaram de medir seus enormes egos masculinos? – Perguntou Kate revirando os olhos e eu sorri para ela enquanto levantava para abraçar a minha esposa que me observava como se eu, o Sirius e o meu pai estivessem enlouquecido – Podemos ir?

_Amizade_

-Ai! Eu adoro chamar atenção – Constatou Kate com um sorriso feliz quando passávamos pelos corredores em busca de uma cabine.

-Nós sabemos disso, Kate – Falou Gina revirando os olhos. /sarcasmo on/ Ninguém nem estava olhando para nós dois /sarcasmo off/.

-Ei! Vocês podem sentar aqui – Disse Alexandra de uma cabine vazia sorrindo e eu olhei para o Rony que corou.

Nós entramos e começamos a conversar e é claro que eu sorri quando notei a tensão que havia entre o Rony e a Alexandra. Logo depois chegou a Hermione com um sorriso bem mais largo que os habituais. Pelo jeito as coisas iam bem para ela.

-E esse sorrisinho, Hermione? – Perguntei em um sussurro que a fez sorrir e corar intensamente.

-Eu meio que conheci alguém legal – Admitiu ela sorrindo corando ainda mais – Eu ainda não sei se vai dá certo, mas ele é bem legal.

-Posso saber o nome? – Perguntei sorrindo enquanto piscava para Gina que me mostrou a língua.

-Ainda não, mas ele é da Corvinal. Nós nos conhecemos na biblioteca e nos reencontramos na festa da irmã da Alexandra – Falou Hermione parecida perdida em pensamentos.

-Por isso não te vi lá – Falei a cutucando.

-Ele é bom para mim – Falou Hermione sorrindo – Vamos para a reunião de monitores, Rony?

-Claro – Falou Rony parecendo muito feliz por um motivo para sair da cabine.

-Harry, você poderia ir à cabine dos sonserinos ver se o Draco está vivo? – Perguntou Kate, mas eu sabia que elas queriam conversar sem um cara por perto então só saí.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Você ta bem? – Perguntei assim que o Harry saiu da cabine.

-To. Eu não esperava muito mais que isso – Respondeu Alexandra olhando para o chão.

-A Granger conheceu alguém da Corvinal – Contou a Kate com um sorriso que eu sabia significar que ela tinha algo em mente – O que você precisa é se mostrar alto confiante como se nada fosse lhe atingir. Você quer Rony Weasley para você?

-Quero – Respondeu Alexandra com uma firmeza que ela não costumava demonstrar.

-Então tranca a porta, Gina, temos uma amiga para ajudar – Disse Kate sorrindo enquanto eu fazia um pequeno gesto com minha varinha. Ajudar a Alexandra realmente valia uma viajem sem o Harry.

***** **

-Você quer tirar esse bico do rosto – Mandei e o Harry me olhou estreitando os olhos e eu realmente tive que segurar a vontade de rir.

-Não eu não quero – Resmungou Harry e eu passei a minha mão lentamente pelo seu joelho – Nem tente me perverter.

-Harry, a Alexandra precisava de mim e da Kate – Falei revirando os olhos – Eu sei que era a sua última viajem, mas me entende. Eu não quero brigar com você no nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

-Eu sei que estou sendo infantil – Murmurou Harry e eu acariciei seu rosto – Vamos só esquecer isso ta?

-Desculpa ter te metido em confusão – Sussurrou Kate depois de um tempinho – O Draco também não gostou nada de ser trancado do lado de fora. Mas, eu acho que vale a pena para ajudar a Alexandra.

-Eu também acho – Murmurei de volta – Ela merece mesmo ser feliz, além do que ela seria uma ótima namorada para o Rony. Você acha que eles estão falando da Alexandra ou da Hermione?

-Oh! Eu to me corroendo para saber quem é o cara da Corvinal que ela ta pegando – Disse Kate e eu revirei os olhos.

-"Pegando"? – Perguntei e Kate gargalhou.

-Beijando, abraçando, se amassando, se agarrando são muitas palavras para definir o que eles provavelmente estão fazendo – Disse Kate e não teve como segurar a gargalhada.

-Seu sarcasmo ainda me mata um dia – Falei e ela sorriu com ar inocente.

-A McGonnagol ta fazendo sinal para a gente ir falar com ela – Avisou Harry e eu avisei a Kate que ia sair e ela sorriu piscando o olho de forma maliciosa. Mas, eu preferi ignorar.

-Ola Harry e Gina – Cumprimentou a professora Minerva – Bom, como vocês sabem a situação de vocês mudaram e com isso a acomodação de vocês no castelo também modificou. Vocês podem continuar indo para Grifinória tanto para o salão comunal quanto para os dormitórios. Mas, como vocês estão casados vão receber um dormitório para casal. Sigam-me.

Fomos pelos corredores e escadas. Chegamos pelo sétimo andar e passamos pela Sala Precisa parando alguns metros depois em frente a um quadro de uma Lady vitoriana.

-Coração de Dragão – Falou a professora Minerva de forma bem clara.

-Certo, Milady – Disse o quadro fazendo uma reverencia abrindo a porta para um salão comunal bem menos do que o da Grifinória, mas que com uns toques ficaria bem aconchegante. E tinha lareira.

-O quarto e o banheiro são lá em cima – Explicou a McGonnagol parecendo envergonhada – Bom, vou deixá-los a sós.

_Amor_

-Harry...

-Não ele não sabe o que fazer. Sim ele está envergonhado e não eu não sei quem é o cara que a Hermione está saindo – Disse Harry enquanto procurava alguma coisa para vestir, mas eu particularmente o preferia apenas de cueca Box.

-Odeio quando você já sabe tudo que eu vou perguntar – Falei sentando na penteadeira que o Harry havia conjurado para mim e comecei a secar meus cabelos – Você acha que a Alexandra tem alguma chance com o Rony? Tipo uma chance de verdade.

-Com as dicas de vocês pode até ser – Respondeu Harry parecendo felizmente desistir de procurar algo em seu malão bagunçado – Porque você só não usa um feitiço de secar?

-Porque as pontas iam ficar horríveis – Respondi sorrindo e aproveitando que já havia acabado para me juntar a ele na cama – Eu já to imaginando como será a decoração do nosso salão. Tipo não pode ser só vermelho e dourado porque o Draco vai viver aqui e vai falar tanto que nem quero imaginar.

-A gente coloca uns detalhes bem insignificantes para se ele reclamar a gente jogar na cara – Disse Harry beijando o meu pescoço de leve e ele sabia que eu tinha um grande fraco no pescoço, grande mesmo.

-Então fica combinado um detalhe ou outro – Falei subindo no seu colo de modo manhoso e ele sorriu daquele modo que sempre fazia meu coração já disparado disparar ainda mais.

-O que você acha de não falarmos mais disso? – Perguntou Harry e eu sorri. Realmente não íamos falar por um bom tempo.

**Narrado por Kate**

O sexto ano era o máximo para quem passou com louvor pelo quinto. Horário vago, poucas aulas, mas tudo isso se torna inútil quando sua melhor amiga tem que dá um time com um marido e seu namorado está em aula. Então como boa menina me restava infernizar a vida de quem estiver ao meu lado o que no caso era o Rony.

-O que você sentiu quando soube que a Granger arrumou um namoradinho? – Perguntei com um sorriso no rosto e o Rony passou alguns segundos me olhando como se perguntasse se eu havia enlouquecido.

-Normal – Respondeu Rony depois de um tempo e eu sorri mais ainda.

-Então coração aberto para a Alexandra? – Perguntei laçando _aquele_ olhar e ele revirou os olhos.

-Cadê o Draco? – Perguntou Rony.

-Em aula – Respondi sorrindo.

-E a Gina? – Perguntou Rony novamente.

-Com o Harry – Respondi com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

-Então eu vou ter que te agüentar? – Quis saber Rony e eu sorri ainda mais abertamente.

-Exatamente – Respondi animada – Então, eu acho que você deveria mesmo da uma chance a Alexandra.

-A gente vai mesmo discutir sobre isso? – Perguntou Rony parecendo bem sofrido.

-O primeiro passeio até Hogments será daqui a uma semana, convide-a antes que outro o faça – Mandei sorrindo – Tenho que ir, o Draco deve ta saindo de DCAT agora.

-Você é terrível – Falou Rony e eu sorri.

*******

-O que é que você está aprontando? – Perguntou Draco enquanto eu colocava mais alguns caramelos em minha sesta de compras.

-Porque você acha que eu estaria aprontando alguma coisa? – Perguntei sorrindo dando um selinho nele com um sorriso no rosto. Eu estava particularmente bem humorada hoje.

-Porque você ta com cara de quem aprontou – Respondeu Draco beijando meu pescoço.

-Eu só tinha prometido a Alexandra que ficaria ao seu lado toda hora e a deixei sozinha com o Rony – Respondi com calma o beijando novamente. Serio! O Draco com essa blusa preta estava muito irresistível.

-Isso é para ela parar de confiar em você – Disse Draco me abraçando por trás me guiando até o balcão – Vamos até a Casa dos Gritos?

-Para que? – Perguntei sorrindo pegando a minha sacola de doces.

-Para nós nos amassarmos – Respondeu Draco raspando seus dentes no meu pescoço e eu gargalhei.

-Antes você era bem mais gracioso – Falei me virando para beijá-lo com mais intensidade e ele foi me puxando para direção da casa dos gritos só que lá já tinha um casal – É...a Alexandra se resolveu bem sem mim.

-Quer tomar uma cerveja-amanteigada? – Perguntou Draco fazendo cara feia e eu sorri. Ele era tão Draco na maioria das vezes – Que foi?

-Eu realmente te amo Draco-chato-arrogante-sonserino-Malfoy – Falei me ajeitando em seus braços beijando a ponta do seu nariz – Mesmo que tenham roubado nosso lugar de amasso.

-Eu também amo você Kate-chata-arrogante-grifinoria-Black – Disse Draco me fazendo rir.

**Narrado por Harry**

-Eu adoro essa pracinha – Comentou Gina se aconchegando de encontro ao meu peito enquanto tomava sorvete de morango.

-Foi o primeiro lugar no qual ficamos – Falei beijando seus cabelos e ela sorriu – Seus lábios estão melados.

Inclinei a cabeça limpando seus lábios com minha língua aproveitando para beijá-la do jeito que nós sempre gostávamos. E o gelado do sorvete e o doce do chocolate incrementou ainda mais o beijo.

-Eu adoro sorvete de chocolate – Admiti beijando novamente seus lábios de leve – Você imaginou que aquele dia ia nos levar a isso?

-Isso é o nosso casamento? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

-Estava me referindo mais a nossa felicidade – Respondi e ela riu de leve.

-Não exatamente a isso, mas queria estar ao seu lado – Disse Gina se referindo a minha pergunta inicial.

-A única coisa que eu mudaria era que a gente se casava no outono – Falei beijando seus cabelos ruivos apreciando seu cheiro floral.

Eu com certeza não possuía uma imaginação tão fértil para crer como nossa vida seria hoje naquele tempo. Eu com certeza nunca imaginaria ter meus pais de volta ou que a Kate seria filha do Sirius ou que estaria casado aos dezessete anos. Mas, uma coisa eu estava certo. Não seria fácil para nós enfrentarmos tudo que viria pela frente. Contudo, eu passei pelo inferno com a Gina me apoiando e o limbo, bem o limbo não parecia tão assustador.

**Fim**

**N/a: Nossa não consigo acreditar que mais uma fic minha está acabando.**

**Isso me deixa tão deprimida, mas espero mesmo que gostem do final planejado.**

**Quero muito, muito agradecer a todos os comentários, criticas construtivas e a força de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**--** _Ola querida!_

_Quero muito agradecer o seu comentário_

_E espero que goste do final dessa história..._

**Laura Potter-- **_Ola Laura!!_

_Bom...espero que goste da conversa delas duas_

_E nossa muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim..._

_Espero mesmo que goste do final._

**Bom meus amores, espero encontrá-los em outras histórias e não deixem de mandar reviews só porque é último capítulo não ta??**

**Eu inscrevi a "Caleidoscópio" para participar de melhor fic 2009 no blog: http: // ppfics . blogspot . com / sem os espaços**

**Quem quiser votar vai me deixar muito feliz.**

**E até uma próxima fic**

**=*****


End file.
